NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: BELLA Y EDWARD ESTAN CASADOS DESDE HACE TRES AÑOS, PERO QUÉ PASARÁ CUANDO EL GRAN AMOR QUE SE TENGAN SE VEA AFECTADO POR LA RUTINA, COSTUMBRE Y UNA DOLOROSA SEPARACIÓN? SOY NUEVA EN ESTO POR FAVOR DENME SU OPINION
1. Chapter 1

LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A LA EXCELENTE, ESPECTACULAR Y MARAVILLOSA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER, SIN EMBARGO LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...

NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES

Prólogo

Muchas veces piensas que las decisiones que llegas a tomar en un determinado momento de tu vida son aquellas que serán definitivas, pero no siempre esto sucede así, a veces das tanto de ti misma que te ciegas ante la realidad de la vida que tienes en frente, te encierras en tu mundo y no logras ver los errores que estas cometiendo y que los demás comenten contigo, pero esta es nuestra vida, aunque a veces no queramos aceptarla de esa manera, está llena de errores que debes aprender a aceptar, porque son tus errores, de los cuales debes salir airos de la manera correcta, sin olvidar que estos te dejan valiosas enseñanzas para que no vuelvas a caer en ellos, o si no para que te des cuenta antes de que sucedan.

En esto consiste la historia de mi vida… errores que la dejaron marcada pero que a la vez sirvieron para aprender y no volver a ser cometidos…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis conocidos y familiares me llaman Bella, a pesar de que mi familia no es muy grande y mis conocidos son muy pocos, tengo 20 años, actualmente vivo en Seattle con mi familia, mis padres desgraciadamente fallecieron cuando apenas tenía 10 años en un trágico accidente de carretera, así que quedé a cargo de mis hermanos Emmett, el mayor de todos, tiene 28 años; y Jasper que es cinco años mayor que yo, como podrán imaginarse, esto provocó que en la actualidad su comportamiento para conmigo sea un tanto sobreprotector, pero eso me agrada, porque me hace sentir segura, obviamente, con esa edad ya están casados, mis hermanitos, cuanto los amo, y me alegra que ellos sean completamente felices, Emmett está casado con Rosalie mi mejor amiga, una mujer de extrema belleza y carácter fuerte, aunque cuando llegas a conocerla bien te das cuenta que además de su carácter fuerte es una mujer muy dulce y amorosa con los seres que más quiere, por otro lado mi hermano Jasper vive con Alice Cullen, mi otra mejor amiga, ella tiene una personalidad muy especial, es una chica muy extrovertida, jovial, dinámica, hiperactiva, y obsesivamente compulsiva al momento de mencionar la palabra compras, así es… mi mejor amiga es una compradora compulsiva, la relación con mis cuñadas es excelente, a pesar de que nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes.

Hace unos seis meses que Alice y yo terminamos la universidad, ella se especializó en diseño de modas, lo más obvio en ella, puesto que quiere llegar a ser una diseñadora reconocida a nivel nacional y porque no, mundial también, y estoy segura de que lo va a lograr, ella siempre cumple sus objetivos, muestra de ello es la prestigiosa boutique que tiene, Rosalie por su parte en sus tiempos libres se dedica a modelar las prendas que Alice diseña, y también, aunque no se lo crean, repara coches, así es, ese es uno de sus grandes hobbies, y déjenme decirles que como mecánica lo hace extremadamente bien.

Mis hermanos apenas salieron de la universidad montaron un negocio de inmobiliarios, lo que tiene que ver con compra y venta de terrenos, casas, departamentos, y esas cosas, y les va muy bien, en la actualidad no tenemos que preocuparnos para nada por lo relacionado al dinero, para qué, vivimos bien, y por último quedamos Edward y yo, así es, estamos casados desde hace tres años, se sorprenderán mucho pero nos casamos apenas salimos del instituto de Forks, nos amábamos mucho y no quisimos esperar, aunque muchos nos dijeron que éramos muy jóvenes para afrontar algo tan serio como el matrimonio entre ellos nuestras familias, sus padres Carlisle y Esme, sus hermanas, Rose y Ali, porque sí, ellas además de ser mis cuñadas, son las hermanas mayores de mi ahora esposo, y obviamente mis hermanos, pero ya les dije, nuestro amor no nos dejó esperar, nos casamos, ambos con 17 años, y a pesar de eso ellos terminaron por aceptarlo y apoyarnos.

Edward trabaja con mis hermanos, así es, los tres son socios, yo a pesar de haberme graduado de Decoradora de Interiores y Reparación, no ejerzo mi profesión, solo de vez en cuando y en proyectos pequeños, digamos que mi esposo es tan sobreprotector que no le gusta la idea de que yo trabaje en firme, al principio no me agradó la idea, pero como lo amo tanto, y para evitar cualquier tipo de discusiones, porque detesto pelearme con él, pues acepté el hecho de no trabajar, solo acepto los pequeños trabajos que de vez en cuando mis hermanos me buscan, y me ha ido bien para qué.

Este es el comienzo de mi historia, una que hasta ahora todo pinta color de rosa, aunque como dicen por ahí no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

Me encontraba en mi hogar como todos los días, la verdad es que a veces puede resultar bastante aburrido pasar todo el tiempo metida en casa, solo salgo cuando las chicas tienen tiempo disponible, pero para mí mala suerte, Alice y Rose tuvieron que viajar a California porque a Alice se le presentó la oportunidad de mostrar sus diseños en un desfile de modas, y Rose es su modelo principal, me invitaron a que las acompañara pero la verdad es que no quería dejar a Edward solo, últimamente se estaba comportando algo raro, no sé, distante, irritable, como si tuviera algún problema y no lo pudiera compartir conmigo, llegaba tarde del trabajo, y los fines de semana si no tenía que salir a hacer alguna gestión de su trabajo, se la pasaba encerrado en el despacho.

Me preocupaba porque esta actitud estaba afectándonos, por decirlo así, se molestaba conmigo hasta por la más mínima cosa, por muy insignificante que fuera, y eso me hacía sentir mal.

No sabía que podría estarle ocurriendo, y si esto seguía así tendría que preguntarles a mis hermanos o a mis cuñadas, con Esme no podría hablar porque se encontraba viajando por Sudamérica con Carlisle, en una de sus tantas vacaciones y no quería importunarlos con cosas tan insignificantes.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó, esperaba que Edward contestara porque estaba más cerca pero ni se inmutó, así es, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y ni me hablaba, esta vez no sé ni porque, así que me levante y contesté.

Hola Bells, soy Alice – dijo mi cuñada desde el otro lado de la línea.

Hola Ali, que más como estas, como les fue en el desfile – contesté inmediatamente.

Pues fue un éxito, como siempre tu sabes, Rose le da su toque especial – sonaba muy emocionada.

¿Y cuando regresan? – pregunté curiosa, la verdad las extrañaba.

Pues por eso llamo Bells, acabamos de llegar y queremos ir a celebrar nuestro éxito, así que a las 7 de la noche pasamos por ustedes, no se pueden negar – como siempre la pequeña duende con su voz de mando q nadie podía objetarle.

Ok Alice está bien a esa hora te esperamos, muero de ganas por verlas en serio – dije en tono lastimero.

Oh! Bells nosotras también, ji ji ji ji ji bueno entonces nos vemos, chao – y colgó.

Al colgar el teléfono pude darme cuenta que Edward había prestado mayor atención a nuestra conversación telefónica así que le expliqué.

Alice acaba de regresar de su desfile junto con Rose y quieren celebrar su éxito, pasan por nosotros a las 7 – dije mecánicamente.

El me miró por unos minutos, luego pareció reflexionar y finalmente habló:

Lo lamento Bella pero yo no podré asistir, tengo una cena de negocios importante. – dijo con voz monótona como si no fuera de importancia, aunque su mirada escondía algo de ¿preocupación?

Edward es de Alice de quien estamos hablando, sabes cómo se pone, ella quiere festejar con nosotros, además tenemos tiempo que no salimos todos juntos, realmente quiero que salgamos hoy con ellos. – dije algo más seria. El nuevamente me miró por unos instantes, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia su despacho pero antes de cruzar la puerta volteó a verme y me dijo:

He dicho que no puedo Bella no entiendes que de esos negocios es que vivimos, además bien puedes ir tú sola, yo en ningún momento he dicho que no fueras, si tanto quieres ir pues ve, pero yo no puedo. – y dicho esto se encerró en su despacho.

Yo me quedé callada, no entendía su actitud, antes él era uno de los que más apreciaba este tipo de salidas pero ahora ya casi no compartía tiempo libre con nosotros, ni siquiera conmigo, y eso entre ratos me enojaba bastante y otras veces me entristecía demasiado.

Decidí dejarlo así, la verdad no quería discutir más con él, así que me fui a la habitación y cuando fue la hora de empezar a arreglarme así lo hice, para esperar a Alice preparada. Así que cuando llegaron no le di tiempo para que subieran me apresuré a salir, cuando me vieron salir sola y subir al auto no se sorprendieron, pues él ya casi nunca salía con nosotros las pocas veces que nos decidíamos a disfrutar un rato fuera de casa.

Llegamos a un pub y escogimos una mesa en la parte de arriba, los chicos fueron a pedir nuestras bebidas y con las chicas nos sumergimos en una plática sobre el desfile al que habían asistido, como yo era la única sin pareja, pues al ir a la pista de baile lo hicimos en grupo, esa era nuestra rutina últimamente, bailar en grupo, y sé que ellos lo hacían para que yo no me sintiera fuera de lugar.

Al cabo de unas horas las chicas se levantaron para ir al baño, y yo me quedé con mis hermanos, así que me apresuré a comentar.

Chicos que tal van los negocios – pregunté de manera despreocupada.

La verdad es que por el momento todo está tranquilo, no tenemos proyectos nuevos, pero con los que tenemos podemos mantenernos bien Bells. – dijo Emmett, yo lo miré interrogante, porque hasta donde era de mi conocimiento cuando se daban las cenas con los clientes, era porque estos eran proyectos nuevos, pero lo dejé pasar, así que solo contesté.

Deberían de descargarle un poco de trabajo a Edward, últimamente no anda en otra que no sea trabajo y esas llegadas tardes ya me están cansando, - dije un poco molesta porque sabía que su mal humor se debía a todo el trabajo que tenía.

Mis hermanos se miraron extrañados, y luego automáticamente me miraron, con caras de no entender, pero como en eso llegaron las chicas no dijeron nada, la verdad eso me extrañó pero nuevamente lo dejé pasar. Después de unos minutos ellos se fueron a bailar y yo me quedé ahí, sola, pasando la vista para ver a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor.

Cuando terminó la canción regresaron y mis cuñadas junto con Em se fueron a pedir más bebidas, Jasper y yo nos quedamos y él se acercó más a mí para poder hablar mejor.

Sabes Bells te tengo un nuevo trabajo, son unas reparaciones de antigüedades de un conocido mío, le hablé de ti, de tu manera de trabajar y me dijo que si te interesaba el trabajo pues podían reunirse y así podrías ver cuál sería tu trabajo y quedar de acuerdo – dijo mi hermano, lo pensé un poco pero como últimamente no tenia en que entretenerme me decidí.

Ok Jazz, no tengo ningún inconveniente y lo sabes, así que podrías decirle que está bien, por mí – dije un tanto emocionada, ya llevaba unos días sin tener algo interesante que hacer.

Bueno hermanita, él en estos momentos está de viaje, pero llega el jueves de la otra semana así que puedo decirle para reunirnos el viernes por la tarde si te parece – dijo de manera interrogante mi hermanito.

Sí, no tengo ningún problema Jazz, por mí está bien – Edward también salía de viaje de negocios, según me había dicho, pero no saqué ese tema a colación.

Seguimos disfrutando de la noche y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya iban a ser las tres de la madrugada, así que optamos por irnos cada uno a casa, en cuanto llegué, me di cuenta que Edward estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles, así que solo le hice saber que ya había llegado, solo asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera me miró, realmente estaba extraño, no dije nada, nuevamente, me dirigí a nuestra habitación y me cambié de ropa, me puse mi pijama y me acosté… NUEVAMENTE SOLA…. Y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III

La semana transcurrió muy de prisa, como había mencionado, Edward se fue a su viaje de negocios, hablaba con las chicas todos los días, pero siempre terminábamos hablando de diversas cosas, y lo extraño fue que en ningún momento mencionaron a Edward, supongo que por el hecho de que sabían que andaba de viaje, Jasper me habló para confirmarme la reunión que me había mencionado, en una cafetería que quedaba frente al hotel The Warwick Seattle Hotel, que la verdad no me era muy familiar, precisamente el trabajo que me tocaba realizar era en dicho hotel en el área de antigüedades como me había dicho mi hermano, pero el dueño prefirió que nos reuniéramos en esa cafetería, para después pasar a las instalaciones del hotel, supongo que se haría de esa forma para ir entrando en confianza primero, era jueves, y como mañana tenía esa reunión me estaba actualizando un poco en los últimos top en remodelación y reparación, estaba concentrada revisando una página con las nuevas técnicas e instrumentos que me sobresalté cuando me apareció la ventana de chat en línea.

Pero fue mi mayor sorpresa al darme cuenta quien era, Así que sin pensármelo respondí inmediatamente.

-Hola Jake que sorpresa encontrarte en línea, muchas gracias por los mails que me has enviado – dije animadamente, extrañaba mucho a mi amigo.

-Hola Bells, eso debería decir yo, tu nunca te conectas al MSN, como has pasado, y de nada, sabes que a pesar de todo te quiero mucho - me respondió mi mejor amigo.

-Hay Jake, sabes que también te quiero mucho, por eso es que te extraño… jejejejeje… y que más, como van las cosas por Londres, que tal tu nueva empresa, me encantaron las fotos que me enviaste de tus nuevas oficinas – Jake cada que podía me escribía comentándome de su vida, había montado una empresa de decoración y remodelación, así es, mi amigo y yo estábamos en la misma profesión, aunque él vivía actualmente en Londres.

-Pues todo bien, a pesar de estar empezando pues tenemos muy buena acogida, y ya hemos emprendido proyectos importantes – como siempre mi amigo, esmerándose, la verdad le tenía un poco de envidia, el sí desempeñaba realmente la profesión que había escogido, pero mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, mi decisión era por amor.

-Qué alegría, y qué tal te llevas con tus empleados? Espero que no seas un jefe muy gruñón? jajajajaja– siempre me gustaba bromear con él.

-Para nada tu sabes que mejor jefe que yo no pueden tener - hay mi amigo no cambia. – aunque orita estoy algo preocupado, mi diseñador de interiores en jefe renunció por tuvo que trasladarse a Francia con su familia.

-Vaya Jake supongo que con tanto trabajo no es para menos tu preocupación – dije en tono serio. Eso sí era una complicación.

-Pues vaya que sí, si no estuvieras tan lejos te ofreciera el empleo - dijo de manera bromista. Yo me reía con él.

-Pues para que veas, si no estuviéramos tan lejos te echaría una ayudadita, sabes que me encanta nuestro trabajo. –dije sinceramente, porque era verdad eso que le decía.

-Igual la oferta sigue en pie para cuando quieras… jajajajaja.-… y hablando de todo un poco, como van las cosas con tu "adorado esposo"… si te trata bien? Mira que si no te está cumpliendo no más es que me digas y yo arreglo eso… - ay Jake como siempre, definitivamente este hombre no cambiará, pero así lo adoro, jejejeje.

-Jake tu sabes cómo es él ok… - preferí no ahondar más en ese asunto, por cómo se estaba portando Edward últimamente – pero dime tu, cómo vas con tu esposa? Espero conocerla pronto… cuando vienen a visitarnos?- la verdad moría de ganas por conocer a la persona que logró conquistar el corazón de mi amigo, porque sí, para mí fue una gran sorpresa enterarme del casamiento de mi amigo.

-Bueno quizá sea pronto, pero eso si te digo, se llevarán una enorme sorpresa jajajajaja – y ahora se hace el interesante.

-Muero de ganas por conocer a la afortunada – dije continuando con su jueguito.

-Y vaya afortunada, jajajajaja, bueno Bells fue un gusto haber chateado contigo, ya sabes estaremos en contacto y cualquier cosa solo me contactas ok… cuídate mucho y saludos a todos menos a uno (ya sabes a quién me refiero, una sanguijuela con la que vives) jajajajaja sin ánimos de ofender cariño. – dijo a manera de despedida, y acto seguido se desconectó sabiendo qué tipo de cosas le podría responder, sabía que no me gustaba cuando se refería a Edward de esa forma

Luego de mi charla con Jake seguí con lo que estaba haciendo y en eso me pasé el resto del día. Presentía que mañana sería un decisivo para mí, aunque traté de no darle mucha importancia a esa sensación.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV

Era viernes por la mañana, me encontraba algo inquieta, ayer no recibí noticias de Edward en todo el día, y hoy en todo lo que lleva del día tampoco, traté de no obsesionarme mucho con el asunto pues con lo susceptible que andaba mi querido esposo, no quería más discusiones.

Intenté mantenerme ocupada toda la mañana organizando mi taller, viendo los instrumentos que posiblemente necesitaría en el caso de aceptar dicho trabajo. Y así me pasé el resto de la mañana hasta que se hizo más o menos la hora de la reunión, me alisté y salí con tiempo de sobra, la verdad es que nunca me gustaba hacer esperar a las personas.

Por fin pude llegar a la dirección convenida, ubiqué la cafetería y por ende el hotel, justo frente a esta, estacioné mi coche, que no era muy ostentoso, un Lexus RX 350 2010 negro, y ya tenía ese auto por la insistencia de Edward, pues la verdad no era que me llamaban mucho la atención los coches aunque Edward al principio trató de convencerme, nunca lo logró

Baje de mi auto y me dispuse a esperar, fuera de la cafetería, se veía que era un barrio algo transitado pero aun así tranquilo, deduzco yo por la buena vigilancia que se apreciaba, fijé mi atención en el edificio que era el hotel, traté de analizarlo para asimilar el tipo de hotel que era y como reflejar eso en mi trabajo, estaba tan concentrada en eso, que al bajar mi vista hacia la entrada del hotel me llevé la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida.

Sentí como mi corazón se partía en montón de pedacitos y no quedaba ni una sola pieza buena para poder utilizarla más.

Justo en la entrada del dichoso hotel, saliendo de este muy alegremente, estaba nada más y nada menos que "mi esposo", quien supuestamente debería estar viajando en avión en estos momentos, lo cual por lo visto no era cierto, pero eso no era lo grave, lo peor, desastroso, horroroso era que no estaba solo… eso fue lo que acabó con mi corazón, agarrada a él, y dándole semejante beso apasionado en los labios estaba una mujer delgada, de una figura de súper modelo, piel blanca, rubia, la cual después de separar se él reconocí como Tanya… (a quién supuestamente ninguno de nosotros había vuelto a ver desde el instituto, por sí, para desgracia mía, había sido compañera de nosotras, y una eterna seguidora de Edward, que no lo quería dejar en paz ni a sol ni a sombra a pesar de los miles de rechazos por parte de él y dejarle bien claro que solo quería estar conmigo) no sabía qué hacer, me encontraba paralizada ante semejante espectáculo.

Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de quién los podía ver, era como si poco les importase, y mi corazón terminó de despedazarse cuando vi que era el propio Edward quien tomaba la iniciativa para volverla a besar y arrinconarla en la pared de la entrada del maldito hotel del que habían salido.

No era consciente de que me estaban llamando hasta que sentí que alguien me había puesto las manos sobre los hombros y me sacudía para obtener así mi atención, así que mecánica y renuentemente dirigí mi mirada desde la descarada escena que estaba presentando hacia quien me solicitaba mi atención y pude ver que era mi hermano Jasper, me di cuenta que me hablaba pero no lograba escuchar nada, estaba totalmente bloqueada, volví mi atención hacia los protagonistas de mi destrucción, y percibí como mi hermano situaba su vista en el lugar que tanto estaba observando, lo sentí estremecerse, volví la vista a mi hermano y pude ver las facciones de su rostro enfurecidas, y no aguanté más, mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, era como si tuviera un océano en mis ojos y no pudiera detenerlas.

Solo alcancé a lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermano y sentí como él me abrazaba con fuerza como si supiera que estaba hecha pedazos y tratara de mantenerme en una sola pieza.

Solo alcancé a mascullar un _**"sácame de aquí por favor"**_ y sin pensarlo dos veces, me abrazó más fuerte y dirigió hasta mi auto y me puso en el asiento del copiloto y acto seguido se subió el y comenzamos a salir del lugar, no era consciente de mucho, solo alcancé a divisar que sacaba el celular y hablaba con alguien y después colgó.

-Por fa…. vor… Jazz no…. quiero ir…. a esa casa, por favor no… me lleves ahí – alcancé a decir cuando pude ser consciente de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, esa ya no era mi casa. NUNCA MÁS.

Jasper cambió de dirección, y me sumí nuevamente en el silencio, mis lágrimas derramándose sobre mi rostro eran lo único que significaba que estaba viva, porque a estas alturas estaba segura que más parecía una muerta en vida. No fui consciente esta vez de en qué momento habíamos llegado y entrado a esa casa, solo cuando estábamos en la sala y Jasper tratando de consolarme que me di cuenta que estábamos en la casa que había sido de nuestros padres y nuestro hogar cuando estábamos solteros.

-Bells por favor reacciona, si sigues así tendré que llamar a Emmett – dijo de manera preocupada, por fin salía de mi inconsciencia.

-NOOOOO, no lo llames, sabes que se volvería loco de la rabia si le cuentas que paso – dije asustada, lo que menos quería era otro problema por el cual preocuparme ahora.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin! ya me estabas preocupando hermanita – tomó mi rostro en sus manos y su mirada se situó en mis ojos.

-Me estoy muriendo por dentro Jazz, qué hice de malo para que me hiciera eso, porque está conmigo si quiere estar con ella? Me cree su juguete o qué? Siento mi corazón y mi vida hecha pedazos! – dije sollozando de nuevo y más lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Mi hermano volvió a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas sin llegar a lastimarme y luego de un rato habló.

-Es que te juro que si lo tuviera en frente en este momento lo mataría a golpes Bella, sabes que no soy una persona violenta, pero haberte hecho esto no tienen perdón, jamás volveré a verlo de la misma manera, si es que algún día soy capaz de perdonarlo por el daño que te ha hecho. – aunque trató de decirlo lo más calmado que pudo, a pesar de sus palabras, la rabia que sentía se filtraba en ellas.

-No sé qué voy a hacer ahora, pero lo que sí sé es que allá yo no regreso, no quiero verlo más nunca – dije tratando de contener un poco mi llanto.

-Por supuesto que no vas a volver con él, no permitiré que te haga más daño, pero cariño, esto tenemos que hablarlo con Emmett, sabes bien que él debe enterarse. – dijo tratando de razonar un poco conmigo… lo pensé un poco, conociendo a Emmett trataría de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward, así que tendríamos que hablar los tres, seriamente, SOLO LOS TRES.

-Está bien Jazz, pero quiero pedirte algo – me miró desconfiando un poco pero aun así asintió – solo nosotros tres, de momento no quiero que las chicas se enteren de lo que ha pasado, no quiero tener que lidiar con nadie más por favor.

-Está bien hermanita, de momento iré a ver a Emmett, porque además creo que necesitas un rato a solas, aunque no quiera dejarte, eso te ayudará un poco, date un baño, como recordarás la casa la mantenemos limpia semanalmente, así que supongo que encontrarás cosas en el baño y algo de ropa en tu cuarto, yo regresaré lo más pronto con Emmett ok? – me miró como pidiendo mi confirmación y yo solo me limité a asentir, a pesar de todo Jasper siempre sabia cuando estar y cuando darle un tiempo a solas a las demás personas.

Inmediatamente después que mi hermano se fue, corrí al baño, y no me equivoqué cuando me miré en el espejo que había en la pared, estaba hecha una miseria, tomé un baño caliente, para ver si podía calmarme un poco, pero ni eso pude hacer, me cambié de ropa, al rato llegaron mis hermanos, y pues pasó lo inevitable, Jasper le contó lo sucedido, y tuvimos que hacer hasta lo imposible para detenerlo de ir a buscar a esa persona que decía ser mi esposo quien había jurado amarme para siempre, después de calmarlo un poco hablamos, y juntos decidimos lo que íbamos a hacer de momento, aunque yo no estaba del todo convencida… tenía que hacerle saber a Edward que me quedaría con Emmett por esta noche por lo menos, para que no me buscara, si es que lo hacía, lo cual dudaba, Jasper se encargó de llamarle, tragarse su rabia lo más que pudo, se limitó a darle el mensaje y colgó, y aunque ellos no querían dejarme sola, no queríamos levantar sospechas con las chicas, además que Emmett debía de estar pendiente por caso Edward llamara.

Antes de irse me dieron un y mil consejos, y muestras de su apoyo, y cuando se hubieron ido, me limité a subir al que una vez fue mi habitación, dolida como estaba no pude dormir, en toda la noche, y en algún momento de la noche tomé la decisión, así que la llevaría a cabo mañana mismo, pero primero debería llamarlo.

Así que me dirigí a la única computadora que quedaba en la casa y busqué el número que necesitaba, marqué inmediatamente, a las tres timbradas me contestaron.

-¿Aló? – contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, Jake? Soy Bella, necesito tu ayuda! – dije poniendo en mi tono de voz el carácter de urgente.

Hola chicas, me alegra que les guste mi historia, la verdad ya llevaba un par de semanas en mi cabeza así que me decidí a escribirla, esperando que tuviera acogida, no les voy a negar que se me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas escribiendo este capítulo.

Desgraciadamente son cosas que suelen suceder en los matrimonios.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, pues les comunico que si no pasa nada serán cada tres o cuatro días, dependiendo de mi ánimo.

Espero que a medida que pasen los capítulos, la historia les vaya gustando más, aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, estaré esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias si creen necesario hacerlas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V

Tal parecía que el destino esta vez me daba un poco de suerte, después de hablar con Jake y explicarle lo que había sucedido, no me negó su ayuda, aunque según me dijo aunque no hubiera sucedido así nunca me la hubiese negado, ya solo me quedaba un par de días para arreglar las cosas aquí y de ahí comenzar mi nueva vida, porque sí, me iba del país, viajaría a Londres y comenzaría una nueva vida allá, bueno si es que a lo que me quedaba por vivir se le podría llamar vida. Quién diría que un momento de broma con mi mejor amigo terminara cumpliéndose.

Cuando le comuniqué la decisión a mis hermanos, intentaron por todos los medios de hacerme desistir, pero no lo lograron, más bien entendieron que a pesar de tenerlos a ellos a mi lado, no podría reponerme si continuaba cerca de él, así que terminaron por apoyarme, y dentro de todo este caos en que se había convertido mi vida, agradecía enormemente contar con mis hermanos incondicionalmente, aunque me doliera el dejarlos, era lo mejor para mí, alejarme de aquí por lo menos por un tiempo.

Lo siguiente que nos tocó hacer fue contar lo sucedido a las chicas, quienes se mostraron indignadas, entristecidas, enojadas y desoladas con la situación en la que me encontraba, no podían ni querían justificar a su hermano, pero tampoco podían odiarlo, y las entendía, en cierta manera, por eso no exigía mucho de ellas, más que el apoyo que me estaban brindando.

No fue de sorprenderme que Edward ni se inmutara por mi ausencia en la casa, su casa, me sorprendió sin embargo que me llamara a la noche siguiente para comunicarme de un "nuevo viaje" que tendría que realizar, y así mismo regresaría en una semana, mi hermano Emmett muy en mi contra, lo siguió y confirmó el hecho de que viajaría con ella, quien sabe dónde, ese fue otro golpe más a mi corazón, pero en el fondo estaba segura de que sería así.

Lo que sí debería agradecer a ese viaje es que me dio el tiempo suficiente para poder empacar mis cosas con tranquilidad, embalarlas y mandarlas a Londres, guardé todo lo que me pertenecía solo a mí, los recuerdos que representaban a ambos en una temporada feliz, sencillamente los empaquetamos y quedarían guardados en la casa que fue de mis padres, lógicamente el envío lo hice yo sola, puesto que a pesar de que me estaban apoyando, mis amigas no sabían aun hacia donde iría, al principio preguntaron, pero después de darles una negativa por respuesta entendieron mi punto de vista, muy a pesar de todo ellas eran sus hermanas, y esa información no era bueno que la supieran, por lo menos no por ahora.

Así que aquí nos encontrábamos reunidos los 5 en casa de Rose y Emmett, mañana partiría hacia mi nuevo país de residencia y por decirlo así, esta era mi despedida, puesto que mañana solo me acompañarían mis hermanos al aeropuerto, y eso solo porque a la final no pude convencerlos de lo contrario.

-Será difícil no extrañarte tanto Bella, tu eres parte de todos nosotros, eres especial para nosotros – decía una Alice sumamente triste, debo recalcar que nunca la había visto así, y lamentaba ser yo la culpable en cierto modo.

-Alice lo sé, yo también los extrañaré, porque a pesar de todo ustedes son como mi hermanitas, y las quiero como tal, pero solo les pido que me entiendan, esto lo hago por mí, para ver si por lo menos lejos puedo volver a recomponer los pedazos que quedan de mi. – al decir esto último mi voz se quebró y fue entonces cuando la personalidad de mi querida Rose salió a relucir, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre te he considerado como mi hermanita menor así que esto que te voy a decir lo diré porque me sale del corazón, muy aparte de que ese idiota que no te supo valorar sea mi hermano ok? – asentí y ella tomó un suspiro y continuó – tómate el tiempo que creas necesario para sanar tus heridas, quedarán cicatrices, eso nadie lo duda, pero el paso del tiempo esas heridas sanarán, te queremos un mundo y por eso te apoyamos en estos momentos, entendemos tus puntos de vista aunque no los compartamos, si por nosotros fuera te retendríamos aquí y te defenderíamos de todo, pero entendemos que lo mejor es que abras tus alas y vueles hacia el destino que te tiene deparado la vida, siempre estaremos apoyándote pase lo que pase, hermanita, siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

Cuando Rosalie terminó de decir esto, con lágrimas en los ojos, las tres nos abrazamos fuertes, porque más que un lazo sanguíneo, nos unía un lazo sentimental que era mucho más fuerte si es posible.

-Y que pasará después Bella – dijo Alice después de calmarnos un poco, mis hermanos la miraron con duda y continuó – digo entre tú y Edward, que pasará con vuestro matrimonio, digo, sé que es tonto preguntar pero….

-Entiendo Alice – la interrumpí al adivinar qué era lo que quería saber - pero como comprenderás, y por mi viaje, no voy a seguir con él, lo amo demasiado como para seguir haciéndome de la vista gorda ante esta situación, en un principio no decía nada porque me engañaba a mí misma pensando que su actitud y sus viajes eran por trabajo, pero ahora ya no, si él quiere continuar con la vida que tiene ahora pues que lo haga, porque por lo visto ya olvidó el significado del **COMPROMISO**… respondiendo a tu pregunta, en cuando llegue a mi destino, Emm y Jazz se harán cargo de contratar un abogado y tramitar mi divorcio, así que cualquier cosa él tendrá que vérsela con cualquiera de los tres, pero conmigo ya no tendrá contacto. – me había costado tomar esa decisión, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo, estaba tan herida, y estoy segura que esa herida no sanaría pronto, por no decir nunca, el dolor de la traición igualaba o quizá superaba el amor que le tenía, y así no se puede vivir.

-¿Y Esme y Carlisle están enterados de algo? – preguntó Rose después de unos minutos de silencio. Esta vez fue Jazz quien respondió.

-No, Bella decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos disfrutar de su viaje, así que no saben nada – acto seguido me miró.

-Les debo mucho a ellos – los miré a todos, y me centré en mirar a mis hermanos, - les debemos mucho los tres, ellos nos acogieron como a unos más de sus hijos, así que no me pareció adecuado arruinar su viaje, ya mis hermanos se harán cargo de entregarles una carta que dejo para ellos explicándoles mis motivos, solo espero que puedan perdonarme y entenderme.

-Lo harán – dijo Rose, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las mías – a pesar de andar viajando ellos también habían notado el cambio de Edward y les extrañaba su actitud, pero estoy segura de que te entenderán, y al igual que nosotros te apoyarán en todo lo que puedan. Solo me queda una duda. Se lo dirás a Edward de alguna manera o directamente se enterará por el abogado?

-No sería yo si hago algo así ¿verdad? – traté de esbozar una sonrisa pero me salió más una mueca que otra cosa – así que, como a tus padres, le dejaré carta a él también, sé que ustedes pensarán que no se lo merece, pero es lo mejor, Jazz me hará el favor de entregársela apenas regrese, y eso será todo lo que reciba de mí. Emmett solo recogerá mi coche y lo guardará en su casa, hasta que regrese, - si es que algún día regreso, pensé – o si lo necesitan pues podrán disponer de él, igual yo no lo usaré.

-Bueno hermanita, lo usaría solo como última alternativa, créeme – mi hermano como siempre tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Sonreímos un poco, nunca le gustó la elección de mi coche.

Ya estando todo listo nos fuimos a acostar, aunque dudo mucho que esa noche alguien durmiera bien o un poco, por lo menos yo no.

La noche se me fue volando, era como si el destino me apresurara a continuar con mi elección, llevar a cabo mi nuevo plan de vida o existencia.

A las 7 en punto de la mañana estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle puesto que mi vuelo salía a las 8, como dije solo mis hermanos me acompañaban, la despedida de mis amigas fue triste pero lo superaríamos, lo sabía, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Llegado el momento de abordar, abracé fuerte a cada uno de mis hermanos, suplicándoles nuevamente que no revelaran el lugar al que me dirigía, y que por favor recordaran que habían prometido no golpear a Edward ni nada de violencia alguna, a pesar de todo quería su felicidad y su bienestar, aun cuando yo no tuviera ya nada de eso.

Tomé mi bolso de mano y me dirigí hacia la puerta de abordaje cuando anunciaron mi vuelo, volví mi mirada hacia mis hermanos, que tenían la expresión más triste, la que me recordó al día de la muerte de nuestros padres, traté de sonreírles y les envié un besito volado, y después de un gran suspiro continué con mi camino, dejando atrás todo tipo de sufrimiento y prometiéndome a mí misma tratar de superar lo que me había pasado, extrañaría mi hogar en Seattle pero era hora de tomar el rumbo de mi nueva vida.


	7. Chapter 7

BUENO CHICAS, EMPIEZO ESTE CAPITULO, CON FRAGMENTOS DE UNA LECTURA QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO LLEGÓ A MIS MANOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TAL COMO ME GUSTA A MI, SON PARTES QUE TE AYUDAN A REFLEXIONAR SOBRE MUCHAS COSAS DE NUESTRA VIDA, OJO, NO ESTA COMPLETA, SOLO TOMÉ LOS FRAGMENTOS QUE ME PARECIERON ACORDES CON EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO

"**PARA PENSAR…**

Tal vez Dios quiere que conozcamos a unas cuantas personas equivocadas antes de conocer a la persona correcta; para que al fin, cuando la conozcamos sepamos ser agradecidos por ese maravilloso regalo. Una de las cosas más tristes de la vida es cuando conoces a alguien que significa todo para ti y tienes que dejarla ir.

Cuando una puerta de la felicidad se cierra, otra puerta se abre, pero algunas veces vemos tanto esa puerta que se cerró que no vemos la que se ha abierto ante nosotros. Es cierto que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero también es cierto que no sabemos lo que estamos perdiendo hasta que lo encontramos.

Darle a alguien todo tu amor no es seguro que te amará, pero no esperes que te amen, solo espera que el amor crezca en el corazón de la otra persona, pero si no crece, sé feliz, porque creció en el tuyo.

Las personas felices no siempre tienen lo mejor de todo, solo sacan lo mejor de todas las personas que se encuentran en su camino de obstáculos. La felicidad espera por aquellos que lloran, aquellos que han sido lastimados, aquellos que buscan, aquellos que tratan, porque solo aquellos pueden apreciar la importancia de las personas que han tocado sus vidas.

El amor comienza con una sonrisa, se alimenta con un beso y muere con una lágrima.

La brillantez del futuro siempre estará basada en un pasado olvidado. No puedes ir feliz por la vida hasta que dejes ir los fracasos y los dolores de tu corazón."

CAPITULO VI

Me encontraba en el avión, faltaba poco menos de media hora para llegar a mi destino, donde me estaba esperando mi mejor amigo Jake, no puedo negar que he llorado a lo largo del viaje, al principio el joven que iba a mi lado se preocupó un poco, e intentó entablar conversación conmigo para ver que me sucedía y si podía ayudarme, pero al percatarse que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era platicar con alguien y mucho menos de mis problemas pues sencillamente desistió.

Estaba un poco más calmada, pero aun así muy triste, y no es para menos, mi vida dio un giro de 360° desde aquel fatídico día, y aquí me encontraba, tratando de empezar una nueva vida. Durante el viaje, no pude evitar que muchos recuerdos vinieran a mi mente, cuando éramos pequeños, y él me defendía de los niños más grandes que me molestaban, cuando nos quedamos a dormir juntos sin que nos importara nada, los momentos de nuestra adolescencia, nuestro primer beso, el momento en que me pidió ser su novia, los momentos compartidos con nuestros hermanos, las pequeñas discusiones y momentos de celos por parte de ambos, cuando me pidió que me casara con él, el día de nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel, los años en la universidad, los momentos que según yo creía de felicidad en nuestro matrimonio… todo lo que hasta ese día había sido importante para mí y que él tiró a la basura gracias a su engaño…

Sin duda este viaje se me había hecho una eternidad, sola como me encontraba, no había podido evitar todos esos recuerdos, pero lo que en estos momentos sí estaba segura es que iba a hacer todo lo posible por reponerme, por tomar los fragmentos de mi corazón destrozado y seguir con mi vida, intentar cumplir mis sueños, que por amor a él dejé a un lado, al analizar eso, me sentí tan estúpida, dejé mucho de mí por él y no lo valoró, pero intentaré recuperarme, para que si en algún momento vuelvo, él se dé cuenta de lo que tubo y dejó ir.

Tan inmersa en mis pensamientos estaba que me sobresalté cuando la aeromoza nos indicó abrocharnos los cinturones porque ya íbamos a aterrizar.

Al bajar del avión, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y pensé "**BUENO BELLA, BIENVENIDA A TU NUEVO HOGAR"**, continué mi camino, por suerte como ya había enviado mis cosas con anticipación no me tocó retirar ninguna maleta, así que solo me dirigí al encuentro con mi amigo.

Iba mirando a todos lados intentando encontrar a Jake, hasta que lo vi, sonreí y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba entre la multitud, cuando estuve más cerca y nuestras miradas se encontraron ambos sonreímos, yo corrí y lo abracé, sin duda lo había extrañado mucho.

-Jake que alegría volver a verte en vivo y en directo– dije sin soltar nuestro abrazo.

-Bells, por fin llegaste, el vuelo se tardó un poco, ya estaba ansioso por verte en carne y hueso, aunque en tu caso solo serían huesitos… jejejeje– contestó mi saludo, abrazándome más fuerte.

-Pues sí, creo que debido al clima, pero bueno ya me tienes aquí, y no seas tan exagerado que no estoy tan flaca – dije soltando nuestro abrazo y dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

El me miró, y su sonrisa se amplió más, como si estuviera tramando algo, lo miré intrigada y en eso pude apreciar que alguien más se unía a nuestro encuentro, colocándose a lado derecho mío, volteé hacia esa persona que no había visto y al hacerlo me llevé una enorme sorpresa, mi felicidad de ver a mi mejor amigo se incrementó al ver a aquella otra persona.

-¡ LEAH ! ERES TÚ, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER - grité emocionada, y enseguida la abracé con una fuerza desconocida en mí, hacía años que no la veía.

-Primaaaaaaa! Te extrañé tantooooooo – y ahí estábamos las dos, dando horrendo espectáculo en ese lugar pero no nos importaba, porque así es, mi prima y yo nos queríamos como si fuéramos hermanas realmente, aunque tuviéramos tiempo sin habernos visto, el cariño no se perdía, al contrario, crecía más y más.

-Hay loquita, yo también te extrañé mucho – le dije de manera fraternal, pero acto seguido la separé de mí y fruncí un poco mi seño al mirarla – Leah Swan, se puede saber porque te diste tiempo de viajar a Londres y no tuviste tiempo de ir a Seattle a visitarnos ah. – y sí, esa era yo, arruinando un poco este hermoso reencuentro, por un momento me pude olvidar de mis problemas.

-Jajajaja hay tanto que contar primis, pero antes… – mi prima dirigió una mirada a Jake y este habló.

-Primero deja de llamarla Leah Swan – lo miré interrogante sin entender por qué me decía eso, y se apresuró a responder al ver que no captaba de que iba su petición. – Porque frente a ti tienes a la Sra. Black.

Yo me quedé en shock en ese instante, pasando la mirada de mi amigo a mi prima, y viceversa, asimilando la nueva noticia que me habían dado, Jake tenía a Leah abrazada de la cintura, sonriendo felices, y entonces otra enorme sonrisa se estampó en mi rostro y salté encima de ellos abrazándolos nuevamente.

-No me lo puedo creer, ustedes dos casados, ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA! – grité nuevamente, sin duda estos momentos de felicidad, mejoraban un poco mi estado de ánimo.

Luego de tamaño recibimiento, nos dirigimos afuera del aeropuerto hacia el coche de Jake, sin duda un gran auto, a pesar de mis pobres conocimientos en aquellos asuntos, hasta a mí me gustó, un Volkswagen Golf GTI Cabriolet negro, por lo visto mis conocimientos en el área automotriz mejoraban poco a poco.

De camino a mi nueva casa, charlamos de todo un poco, agradecí sin duda que no tocaran el tema de lo que había sucedido, por lo menos no por ahora, me comentaron como se conocieron en uno de los viajes de Leah por vacaciones, en Paris, Jacob había ido por cuestiones de trabajo allá y coincidieron en un bar, se toparon, y como lo dijo mi prima después de un suspiro fue amor a primera vista, estuvieron saliendo alrededor de nueve meses, y actualmente tenían 4 meses de casados.

Jacob estacionó el coche frente a un gran edificio de unos 12 pisos, que a simple vista se veía acogedor, bajamos del coche y entramos, tomamos el ascensor y Jacob presionó el botón para dirigirnos al piso # 5. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino avanzamos hasta quedar frente a dos puertas y Jacob abrió una de ellas para que entráramos, traté de no mostrar tanto desconcierto pero mi prima se dio cuenta y apresuró a explicarme.

-Sé que habías dicho que querías tu propio departamento – dijo de forma aclaratoria – y así va a ser, tu departamento es el que se encuentra frente a este, pero están haciendo unas reformas en él, tus cosas están en la bodega del edificio, pero a más tardar la próxima semana si no pasa nada ya estarás instalada.

-Ah, bueno, si es así puedo esperar, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes, ni menosprecie su hospitalidad, pero es que en cierto modo quiero tener mi espacio, espero me puedan entender – intenté explicarme al ver la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo.

-No te preocupes Bells – dijo mi prima tomando mi mano – nosotros te entendemos perfectamente, pero ya sabes que para lo que sea, cualquiera de los dos estaremos ahí para ti, así sea si solo deseas hablar ok? – yo solo asentí.

Luego de este momento algo incómodo, me indicaron cual sería mi habitación provisional, me dieron tiempo para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, estaba algo cansada, pero como aun no era hora de dormir y para acostumbrarme al nuevo horario pues los acompañé un rato en la sala.

-Y bueno Jake, cuando empiezo a trabajar – dije para evitar pensar en otras cosas – tengo muchas ganas por empezar.

-Bueno Bella, considero que deberías tomarte el resto de esta semana para acostumbrarte un poco a todo – dijo Jake muy serio – así no te será complicado ni cansado al momento de empezar, porque eso sí te digo, hay un poco de trabajillo acumulado, yo casi no me doy abasto solo. Empezarías la otra semana, esperemos que ya este fin de semana puedas instalarte, para no tener que preocuparnos por sacar tiempo para subir tus cosas.

-Además, yo también pedí unos días – me informó Leah – mi "jefecito" – dijo mirando a su marido, porque sí, ambos trabajaban juntos, Leah le hace de secretaria de Jake – me los otorgó, así puedo mostrarte uno que otro lugar de la ciudad, podemos ir a hacer unas compras de lo que te falte y esas cosas. – culminó de decir mi prima, lo cual, por su mirada, pude traducir a horas en algún centro comercial, porque sí, mi prima era un poco parecida a Alice en ese aspecto.

-Bueno amor, pero ya sabes, nada de excesos, tienes que cuidarte – cuando Jake dijo esto, de manera sobreprotectora mirando a su esposa, yo me extrañé ¿Qué me escondía este par?.

-Y por qué tiene que cuidarse? ¿Es que estás enferma Leah? – pregunté curiosa y algo preocupada, ambos me miraron y sonrieron negando.

-Para nada prima, no estoy enferma, esa es otra noticia que queríamos darte – yo la miré, animándola a seguir – pues para que sea de tu conocimiento… dentro de 8 meses más SERAS TIAAAAAAAAAAAA. – definitivamente este par quería matarme con las noticias.

-Oh! Por Diosssss! Felicitaciones chicos, que alegría, por fin un sobrinito o sobrinita al cual malcriar siiiiiiiiiiiiii – grité emocionada. – y no les voy a permitir que me corten mis intentos por mimarlo ok – los miré seriamente pero a la vez con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de una mini celebración por mi llegada y por mis amigos-familia y el bebé en camino, me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar, pero antes encendí la laptop que me había facilitado Jake para mi uso personal y le envié un correo a mis hermanos para que supieran que había llegado ya a mi destino sin ningún inconveniente, envié saludos a mis cuñadas, y de ahí a Jasper le dije que ya podía empezar con los tramites de mi divorcio, sería él quien me ayudaría con eso, Emmett no había querido pues porque según él que si veía mucho a Edward quien sabe cómo terminaría su rostro de los golpes que no se contendría en darle, por eso sería Jasper contrataría al abogado y sería a través de él se llevaría a cabo todo ese asunto legal.

Les mencioné un poco sobre Jake y Leah, sin llegar a mencionar lo del bebé, porque según me pidieron ellos, pues querían darles la sorpresa en cuanto pudieran ir a visitarlos, aunque faltaba mucho para eso pero bueno igual respetaría su decisión, le pedía a Jasper que no mencionara mucho lo que detallara en los mails que le enviaría de ahora en adelante, y que si las chicas preguntaba se limitara a decirles que estaría bien, y que cuando pudiera las iba a llamar.

Había huido de mi realidad en Seattle, no afronté esos problemas, pero ahora estoy segura de que era lo mejor que podía y tenía que hacer, el tiempo se encargaría de cerrar y cicatrizar está herida aun sangrante, pero lo lograría, así cuando tuviera que regresar, sería una nueva Bella, sin duda lo intentaría y sé que cuando realmente me propongo algo lo cumplo.

BUENO CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ME CENTRÉ UN POCO EN DISTRAER UN POCO A BELLA, SIN DUDA POR ALGO DEBE DE EMPEZAR NO? QUIZÁ DESPUES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HAGA UN POV EDWARD, AUN NO LO TENGO TOTALMENTE DECIDIDO, PERO CREO QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA PARA VER QUE SUCEDE EN LA CABEZA DE ESTE EDWARD… ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO UN POCO SEGUIDO, PORQUE DE MOMENTO LAS IDEAS ESTÁN FLUYENDO EN MI CABECITA… JEJEJEJEJE


	8. Chapter 8

AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE CON OTRO DE MIS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME ESTA RONDANDO MUCHO MI LOCA CABECITA, JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO.

PENSAMIENTOS PARA REFLEXIONAR…

"LA VIDA SÓLO PUEDE SER COMPRENDIDA MIRANDO HACIA ATRÁS, PERO HA DE SER VIVIDA MIRANDO HACIA ADELANTE.

LA VIDA NO ES UN PROBLEMA PARA SER RESUELTO, ES UN MISTERIO PARA SER VIVIDO."

CAPITULO VII

Tres meses habían pasado desde que llegué a Londres, el primer mes se me hizo un poco difícil de acoplarme a mi nueva ciudad, al clima, a la gente, pero todo ahora me resultaba mucho más fácil.

A la siguiente semana de haber llegado, como Jake me había dicho, me uní a su empresa, me presentó a todos quienes trabajaban en ella, y pues puedo decir que muy aparte de ser empleados, pues eran una gran familia, todos se llevaban muy bien, y pues hicieron que mi inclusión a la empresa fuera mucho más fácil, tuvieron el tiempo para explicarme lo que no comprendía cuando Jake no podía hacerlo, y verdaderamente no me equivoqué cuando supuse que a mi amigo le iba muy bien en este trabajo, tenían grandes proyectos por lo que tenían que dividirse en grupos para poder llevarlos a cabo, claro todas las acciones a tomar, se consultaban primero a Jake, y ahora también yo tenía algo de autoridad para decidir, pero aun así consultaba con Jake, puesto que no quería tomar decisiones equivocadas.

En lo referente a mi trabajo todo marchaba viento en popa, tenía unos cuantos proyectos a mi cargo y el equipo de personas que estaban asignados para trabajar conmigo pues eran excelentes en todos los aspectos tanto laborales como personales, Kate, mi asistente personal, de mi misma edad, era una excelente chica, ella era española, había venido de vacaciones a Londres, pero le gustó tanto la ciudad que en último momento decidió venirse a vivir acá, llevaba cerca de un año trabajando para BLACK'S COMPANY, también estaban Ian y Alec Wesley, mayores que yo con dos años, ellos eran mis asistentes gráficos, con la ayuda de ellos plasmaba mis ideas para las reparaciones y decoraciones a través de un programa especial en las computadoras. Además con Ian también hacía trabajo de campo, sin duda con él había aprendido a trabajar no solo con el ojo profesional sino también a incluir la fotografía al momento de ir a conocer los lugares, pues esto nos ayudaba al momento de realizar el trabajo en la oficina.

La verdad me había acoplado bien, con mis hermanos nos comunicábamos, pero no muy seguido, a veces nos llamábamos o nos enviábamos mails, aun con mis cuñadas no me había atrevido a hablar pero tanto ellas como yo sabíamos que estábamos bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y pues de Edward no había preguntado nada ni mis hermanos lo nombraban mucho más que para decirme de los avances del divorcio. Como le había pedido a los chicos, tenía mi propio departamento, en estos momentos me encontraba en él analizando unos posibles proyectos y esperando noticias de los chicos, porque Leah y Jake tenían cita con el médico, hoy por fin sabríamos que sexo era el bebé. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba revisando que el timbre de la puerta me sobresaltó, inmediatamente me levanté y fui a abrir, siendo levantada por unos enormes brazos y envuelta en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-BELLA SOY TAN FELIZ, MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE ERA ANTES – ese era Jake, sin duda por lo visto todo había salido bien en la cita con el médico. Luego de soltarme, salude a Leah y ellos pasaron a la sala.

-Y bueno, ¿Cuál es la buena nueva? ¿Viene en camino un sobrinito o una sobrinita? – pregunté animadamente, sin poder ocultar mis deseos por saber, mi prima me miró y contestó.

-Pues mi querida Bells, prepárate porque dentro de unos cuatro meses más serás la tía de… - la miré, apremiándole para que continuara – ¡UNA HERMOSA NIÑA! – exclamó con bastante alegría.

-¡En serio! No lo puedo creer, una Swan más viene en camino siiiiiiiiii – exclamé dichosa.

-Haber, haber, Bells, qué yo estoy pintado o qué – dijo mi amigo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Jajaja nada que ver Jake y lo sabes, tú fuiste parte importante en el proceso – moví mis cejas sugestivamente, haciendo que él estallara en risas – pero sin duda serán los genes Swan los que predominen, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Haber y por qué tanta seguridad al decir eso – respondió mi amigo, yo automáticamente miré a Leah.

-¿No le has contado? – le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues la verdad es que no, hasta ahora no se había presentado la oportunidad y tú sabes que por lo general ese asunto se saca a colación cuando llega el momento, aunque no es un gran secreto pero bueno… – se encogió de hombros. Mi amigo nos miraba como si estuviéramos hablando en chino, hasta que pudo más su curiosidad.

-De qué secreto están hablando – luego miró a Leah - ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado amor?

-Bueno – respondió mi prima – lo que pasa es que hay una peculiaridad particular que ronda a las mujeres de la familia Swan – respondió como si tal cosa.

-Y cuál es esa peculiaridad – insistió mi amigo en saber así que me apresuré a responder, en vista que Leah no le daba tanto interés en hacerlo.

-Lo que sucede, y según lo que una vez la abuela Marie nos contó a mis hermanos y a mí, es que hay algo en la genética de las chicas Swan que nos hace _particulares y especiales_ por decirlo así – dirigí mi mirada a mi amigo, y continué con mi explicación – todas las mujeres nacidas en la familia Swan tienen un parecido, como te podrás fijar en Leah y en mí, ambas tenemos el mismo color de cabello, ambas somos castañas, pero no solo somos nosotras, la mamá de Leah, la tía Sasha, tenía nuestro mismo color de cabello y mi mismo color de ojos, o sea que también tenía los ojos color chocolate.

Esperé a que mi amigo pudiera entender, pero como que no le daba al tanto, miré a Leah y nos echamos a reír, cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco mi prima le explicó.

-Lo que Bells está intentando explicarte es que, si lo que le contó la abuela a ella no se salta esta generación – dijo señalando su vientre – como hasta ahora sólo sucedió una vez, pues nuestra nena nacerá con el mismo color de cabello y si tenemos suerte hasta con el mismo color de ojos de Bella, lo siento amor, pero los genes Swan predominan en las niñas. – concluyó Leah en tono bromista.

-Bueno amor, sin duda, sea como sea nuestra nena será una hermosa princesita, teniendo a tan hermosa madre y tía, eso no habría que dudarlo – terminó mi amigo.

Sin duda la nena que viene en camino sería la niña más feliz y mimada, de eso no tendría duda, verlos a mis amigos derrochando felicidad y pensando en la llegada de su bebé, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, aunque aún era joven como para preocuparme por el asunto, y a pesar de querer pasar todo el tiempo llena de trabajo para evitar pensar en él, pues eran momentos como éste que me hacían ponerme triste por los recuerdos y por los sueños que algunas me imaginé llegar a cumplir.

Pero bueno, no era momento para entristecerme, debería alegrarme por la dicha de mis amigos.

_**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS…**_

El negocio iba viento en popa, sin duda en los últimos meses la compañía había crecido bastante en extensión y en publicidad, las personas que nos contrataban quedaban tan satisfechas con nuestro trabajo que no dudaban ni un segundo al momento de recomendarnos a sus conocidos, inclusive ya habíamos tenido unos cuantos proyectos, me había tocado viajar a Francia por un par de semanas para ejecutar un proyecto de reparación y decoración en una de las empresas más grandes de ese país, sin duda fue uno de los proyectos que mayores ganancias nos había dejado, y yo había logrado un considerable aumento en mi cuenta bancaria, así que por lo pronto el dinero no me era un problema.

Ian y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, Jake y Leah siempre insinuaban que él tenía otros intereses para conmigo pero yo siempre trataba de dejarle en claro como estaban las cosas a todos, por dios si recién no hace mucho me habían salido los papeles del divorcio. Porque sí, Edward y yo ya estábamos divorciados, mis hermanos me dijeron que al principio estuvo un poco reacio pero después sencillamente firmó, había tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo pero nunca pudo, y yo estaba en proceso de hacerme a la idea de todo.

Sin duda estar en Londres había cambiado mucho mi forma de ser, el empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones y para mis propios beneficios, me había vuelto una mujer segura, sin duda mis gustos habían mejorado un poco, vestía mejor, pero no para que los demás se deleitaran sino porque era una forma de verme más segura conmigo misma, el cambio que también me sorprendió fue mi gusto por la velocidad, sin duda habían mejorado tanto así que ahora adoraba sobrepasar los 120 km, cuando podía, la velocidad era una excelente terapia relajante, y con mi nuevo volkswagen-golf-cabrio-en-2012, podía darme ese gusto.

Leah y yo nos habíamos hecho más unidas, la acompañaba a comprar las cosas para la bebé, les ayudé a decorar la habitación, en fin, me tomaban en cuenta para todo o yo me ofrecía a ayudarles, cuando Jake no podía pues yo la acompañaba a donde deseaba, la bebé reaccionaba a mi voz cuando le hablaba y eso me hacía emocionarme mucho porque sentía que desde ya la nena también me quería. Ahora ya con sus 8 meses la teníamos más controlada, por caso surgiera algún imprevisto.

Aunque la tratábamos de tener bien vigilada, llegaban los momentos en que mi prima se sentía sofocada, según decía ella, y pedía que la dejáramos sola por un par de horas en el parque para poder soportarnos más, y eso nos hacía mucha gracia, aunque la dejábamos, porque una mujer embarazada y molesta es cosa seria, y hoy era uno de esos días, yo había optado por revisar unos proyectos en casa, mientras que Jake se iba a las afueras de la ciudad para concretar otro proyecto, él había dejado a mi prima en el parque que quedaba a cuatro cuadras del edificio, y cuando ella se quisiera venir pues yo iría a recogerla.

Estaba enfrascada en mi computadora cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, así que me levanté a contestar.

-¿Aló?

-Le estamos llamando del St Mary's Hospital, necesitamos hablar con el Señor Jacob Black o la Señorita Isabella Swan – dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea. Al escuchar el nombre de dónde llamaban me alarmé, ese era el hospital dónde Leah se iba a hacer los controles.

-Habla con Isabella Swan, dígame por favor qué sucede – respondí alarmada.

-Necesitamos que en este preciso momento venga al hospital, no puedo explicarle muy bien la situación pero es necesaria su presencia o la del Sr. Black de inmediato. – dijo la chica, y por el tono que empleó no eran buenas noticias precisamente.

-Salgo para allá en estos momentos – respondí – pero por favor dígame qué es lo que sucede.

-La Sra. Leah Black acaba de ser ingresada de emergencia - ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Leah! – Al llegar pregunte por el Dr. Marco Vulturis, por favor dese prisa. – y dicho esto colgó.

Apresuradamente cogí las llaves de mi coche y fui al aparcamiento, en el trayecto al hospital llamé un montón de veces a Jacob pero siempre me mandaba al buzón, así que no me quedó más remedio que explicarle las cosas y rogar porque escuchara el mensaje pronto.

En cuanto llegué al hospital, pregunté por el Dr. Marco, que cabe señalar es el ginecólogo de mi prima, así que en cuanto me guiaron donde se encontraba él, empecé a sentir un hoyo en el estómago, no sé si era por lo que no me habían querido decir nada o porque presentía algo.

En cuanto estuve cerca de Marco me apresuré a llegar a él, estaba vestido con esos atuendos que usan en las cirugías, y su expresión era un tanto sombría.

-Marco ¿Qué sucede, me llamaron indicando que Leah había sido traída aquí de emergencia, qué paso? – lo agarré del brazo intentando que respondiera mi pregunta.

-Bella, lamento verte en esta situación nuevamente, pero sí, Leah fue traída al hospital, al parecer al cruzar la calle un auto manejado por un hombre que iba en estado etílico la impactó, tuvo golpes muy fuertes en todo el cuerpo, a duras penas estaba consciente cuando llegó la ambulancia y pidió ser traída aquí, en cuanto llegó me llamaron para atenderla, y fui yo quien pidió que los contactara a cualquiera de los dos – respondió Marco.

-No puede ser, pero… - Dios, no podía ni pensar muy bien – pero ¿cómo… está mi prima? ¿Cómo está la bebé? – Marco me miró como queriéndome expresar con esa mirada lo que me iba a decir, y por lo que presentía no era nada bueno.

-Bella, como te dije, Leah presentaba fuertes traumatismos, golpes, fractura en el brazo izquierdo, y por el impacto pues empezó trabajo de parto – yo lo miré asustada, aun le quedaba un mes más – tuvimos que hacerle una cesárea, apenas llegó, la niña está bien, el pediatra ya la revisó y por suerte la bebé está en perfectas condiciones a pesar de todo, igual en estos momentos la tenemos en observación y en una incubadora pero es solo por precaución nada más.

Yo respiré un poco al saber que la bebé estaba bien, pero… ¿Y Leah?

-¿Y mi prima como está Marco dime? – el Dr. Vulturis me miró nuevamente, pero sus ojos estaban fríos, oscurecidos por la tristeza - ¿Qué pasa Marco, contesta?

-Bella, tu prima no está muy bien, intentamos hacer todo lo que pudimos pero no creo que salga de esta, justo acabo de salir de su habitación, no hace más que llamarte a ti y a su esposo – terminó de decir. Y yo no podía asimilar lo que me decía, ¿mi prima estaba muriendo? ¡NO!

-Necesito verla, por favor, déjame verla – agarré el cuello de su bata médica con fuerza rogando para que me dejara verla, el asintió y me guió hasta su habitación. Me permitió entrar por solo unos minutos, y cuando la vi, sencillamente me quedé en shock, mi prima estaba conectada a una cantidad considerable de aparatos, que sin duda eran los que la mantenían con vida.

Me acerqué a ella, tomé su mano, y no pude aguantar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, ella sintió mi mano sosteniendo la suya y me miró.

-Estas aquí hermanita – dijo con voz en susurro, que a duras penas alcancé a escuchar.

-No Hables hermanita, tienes que descansar, para que te puedas reponer, estoy aquí contigo, te voy a cuidar para que te mejores y puedas volver con nosotros, con Jake, conmigo, con tu niña – dije sin poner contener mis lágrimas, ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba levemente mi mano.

-No Bells, mi momento está llegando, yo sé que no me queda mucho… me alegra que estés aquí para despedirme, - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – quiero pedirte un favor – esperó a que yo respondiera, pero era como si me encontrara en una dimensión desconocida así que continuó – quiero por favor que cuides de mi pequeña y de Jake, por favor no los abandones, ellos te van a necesitar bastante – inspiró profundamente y con dificultad – a ti te puedo confiar mis más grandes tesoros – me miró a los ojos, tan celestes como el cielo igual a los ojos del esposo de mi tía Sasha – por favor Bella, prométemelo, prométeme que no los abandonarás, que cuidarás de ellos, y sobre todo de mi pequeña.

-Leah, sabes que no necesitas decírmelo, porque lo haría sin que me lo pidieras, pero no hables así, tú te vas a poner bien, regresarás a tu casa con nosotros, con tu familia – dicho esto apreté su mano sin llegar a lastimarla, en eso la puerta se abre de golpe y pude ver a Jake con semblante contraído, se apresuró a llegar donde yacía su esposa.

-Leah, mi amor, por favor, perdóname por no haber llegado antes, mi amor, no te preocupes, te recuperarás, estaremos junto con nuestra hija pronto – y a medida que hablaba mi amigo las lágrimas empezaban a surcar por su rostro – no puedes dejarnos, **TIENES QUE LUCHAR POR TU VIDA**.

-Jake – susurró Leah con dulzura, levantó su mano y rozó su mejilla – TE AMO, y no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo quiero que sepas que me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, agradezco a Dios porque seas lo último que pueda ver, nuestra princesita es hermosa, uve la dicha de tenerla en mis brazos por un momento, me alegra haberla traído al mundo, ese es mi mayor regalo para ti – en eso que hablaba uno de los monitores empezó a sonar – no me queda mucho, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre estaré con ustedes, nunca los abandonaré – tragó con fuerza y siguió hablando – prométeme que seguirás con tu vida y que serás feliz – miró a su esposo con dulzura – promételo.

-Te lo prometo amor, te lo prometo, pero seré feliz porque tú estarás con nosotros, tienes que estar con nosotros – Jacob se agachó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella – TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE AMOR.

-TE AMO – respondió de vuelta, mi prima sonrió, luego me miró y asintió en mi dirección, como recordando la promesa que le había hecho a ella también, volvió la vista a su esposo nuevamente. El monitor volvió a sonar con mayor intensidad, entraron los médicos, entre ellos Marco, y las enfermeras, nos pidieron que saliéramos, más claro nos echaron de la habitación.

A los 20 minutos volvió a salir Marco con el semblante contraído y al vernos solo negó con la cabeza, Jake calló derrotado al piso y yo lo abracé fuerte, ambos llorando por la muerte de Leah, nada sería igual sin ella de ahora en adelante, el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de mi hermanita era insoportable, si yo me sentía así no quería ni imaginar el dolor de Jake.

Cuando estuvo un poco más apaciguado el llanto de ambos, Marco llevó a Jake a su oficina para ayudarlo con todo el papeleo y yo en compañía de una de las enfermeras del hospital me dirigí al área de neonatología, y ahí estaba ella.

Era una bebé hermosa, dormidita, muy ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como sólo un bebé puede estar, su cabellito castaño, como habíamos predicho Leah y yo hace unos meses atrás, su piel un poco bronceada pero sin llegar a ser muy morena, era el mismo tono de piel de Jacob, en cuanto me acerqué más y le susurré un te quiero princesita, fue como si reaccionara a mi voz, abrió sus preciosos ojitos y ahí estaba, su tono chocolate, definitivamente… una autentica Swan.

Y yo la cuidaría, a ella y a Jake, a mi familia, tal como se lo había prometido a mi hermana…

SIN DUDA UN CAPITULO MUY TRISTE, LEAH CUMPLIÓ SU DESTINO EN LA HISTORIA, PERO NOS DEJÓ UN HERMOSO REGALO, UNA PRECIOSA BEBÉ.

ESPERO QUE MIS DESCRIPCIONES TRÁGICAS NO LAS ALEJEN DE MI HISTORIA, CREANME NO TODO SERÁ ASÍ, ESTO ES SOLO PORQUE TUVO QUE SUCEDER, PERO QUIZÁ TODO MEJORE CON EL AVANCE DE LA HISTORIA.

MEREZCO SUS REVIEWS? ESPERO QUE SÍ… CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA SERA BIENVENIDA…


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL, COMO ME LES VA, POR AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO RAPIDITO JEJEJEJE, PARA ESTE CAPITULO ME ANIMÉ A ESCRIBIR BAJO EL PENSAMIENTO DE EDWARD, ASÍ QUE QUIZÁ AQUÍ SABREMOS EL POR QUÉ DE SU COMPORTAMIENTO… ESPERO LES GUSTE…

**PERDÓNAME**

POR A. J CADIZ

Perdido por los rincones del tiempo

Siempre pensando en las heridas que te cause

Sin saber cuánto dolor pude acumular en ti

Ahora solo me queda esperar

A que tus heridas vuelvan a sanar

Aunque no sabré si te curaste en realidad

Perdóname por el error

Soy un tonto que no sabe de amor

Perdóname por la traición

Estuve como un loco sin orientación

Estando consciente de mi pasado

Ahora vuelvo para sanar lo quebrantado

Sin esperanzas de nada al estar a tu lado

Solo alcanzar tu perdón olvidado

O que me digas: tranquilo todo ha pasado

Perdóname de una vez por el daño causado

Quizás aún soy aquel tonto malhumorado

Perdóname por las palabras de engaño

Esta vez mis palabras dicen todo lo revelado

En frente de ti mi rostro se avergüenza

No debió pasar tanto tiempo ni palabras vacías

Ahora soy yo el que muestra agonía

Perdóname, es lo único que diré

Perdóname, mientras miro en tus ojos miel

Perdóname, quizás una lagrima corte mi piel

Perdóname para que todo termine bien

Solo una vez más lo diré

Perdóname y si así lo quieres a tu lado nunca estaré.

**CAPITULO VIII**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Bella se fue, mi vida sencillamente se había vuelto una completa monotonía, sin ella ya nada tenía sentido, es que fui un completo estúpido, descuidar mi matrimonio, engañar a la mujer que más amo en este mundo y todo por vivir momentos pasionales que nada tenían que ver con el amor.

No le echo la culpa a nadie, más que a mi propia estupidez, por ser tan débil y sucumbir ante la tentación, aún recuerdo el momento que me encontré con Tanya, después de salir del instituto no volvimos a saber de ella hasta aquel día que la encontré en el aeropuerto cuando ambos bajábamos de nuestros respectivos vuelos, yo venía de una cita de negocios y ella venía por motivos de trabajo, pues era asistente de un director, venían a filmar una película a la ciudad y se iban a quedar por una temporada, sin duda ella se había vuelto una chica más de mundo pero sobre todo mucho más atractiva.

Después nos encontramos un par de veces más, hasta que la tentación pudo más entre nosotros, no negaré que al principio me sentí como el animal más ruin por traicionar a mi esposa, pero vamos, solo tenía 20 años, y aunque era consciente de que el matrimonio es un compromiso serio pues sencillamente en ese momento no pude resistirme, la carne es débil, después nuestros encuentros se hicieron más seguidos, y aunque ambos teníamos presente que de ahí no podíamos pasar puesto que yo estaba casado y ella tampoco quería ataduras, amaba su libertad, y eso no me molestaba.

Sin duda fueron los 8 meses más gratificantes, pero no me percaté de lo mucho que descuidé mi matrimonio con Bella, aún recuerdo esas dos últimas semanas, había puesto de excusa que tenía que viajar por asuntos de negocios, me preocupaba en cierto grado que Bella preguntara a sus hermanos por el trabajo, pero sólo me apresuré a disfrutar con Tanya las últimas dos semanas que estaría en la ciudad, porqué sí, su trabajo ya había terminado y de ahí viajaría a Sudamérica por un buen tiempo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos en su habitación de hotel, saciando nuestros instintos pasionales, porque igual yo tendría que procurar que nadie me viera con ella, el viernes que tenía que "regresar a mi casa" nos despedimos afuera del hotel, y vaya despedida, me dejó queriendo más, así que le dije que haría todo lo posible por volver la siguiente semana, lo cual fue muy fácil, pues al llegar a casa, Bella no estaba, y luego recibí la llamada de Jasper para decirme que ella estaría con Emmett, la llamada me extrañó un poco porque ella siempre procuraba estar ahí para cuando yo regresara de viaje, pero no le di mucha importancia, el domingo por la tarde, al ver que no regresaba la llamé para decirle que me "iría de viaje de negocios nuevamente", ella estaba rara, distante, pude notarlo, y eso me dejó un poco preocupado, pero en cuanto llegué a lado de Tanya pues sencillamente dejé de pensar en el asunto.

Estuvimos juntos hasta el jueves de esa semana pero llegó el momento en que Tanya tuvo que tomar su vuelo, al dejar la habitación del hotel, fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no quería volver a casa después de haber estado con Tanya, amaba enormemente a Bella, eso no lo negaría, Tanya solo había sido una terapia de escape, puesto que el matrimonio y la monotonía a veces pueden resultar un poco asfixiantes… en un momento llegué a sentirme el peor hombre por traicionar a una gran mujer que realmente me amaba, pero vamos, fue solo una aventura, que ya había terminado, una canita al aire que no tendría ninguna consecuencia ni repercusión, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, sin saber en ese momento lo que durante todo este tiempo estaba sucediendo con mi esposa. Y fue cuando recordé aquel día…

**FLASHBACK…**

Estaba estacionando mi Aston Martin Vanquish negro frente a la casa, cuando me percaté que la puerta del garaje se abría, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver salir a Emmett manejando el coche de mi esposa y Jasper plantado en la puerta, por un instante pensé que algo iría mal pero en seguida deseché la idea, así que solo apague el carro y bajé de él para saludar a mis cuñados.

Pero a medida que caminaba sus expresiones me iban desconcertando, Emmett apagó el auto de Bella y se bajó para reunirse con Jasper, ambos tenían expresiones sombrías y podría decir que hasta lanzaban dagas con la mirada.

-Hola chicos que tal, y eso que hacen por aquí – dije en tono casual. Ellos solo se miraron entre sí y después a mí.

-La verdad es que venimos por el auto de Bella – respondió Emmett.

-Sucede algo con el coche – pregunté.

-No – respondió Jasper – venimos por el auto para llevárnoslo.

-Pero Bella podría necesitarlo para algo – dije mirándolos, y preguntándome por qué se querían llevar el coche. – ¿o es que ella se los ha pedido?

-Ahora te preocupan las necesidades de MI HERMANA – me contestó Emmett levantando la voz. Lo cual no me gusto para nada.

-Emmett! – Lo reprendió Jasper, luego me miró de nuevo – efectivamente ella nos pidió que nos lleváramos su coche.

-Bueno si es así pues está bien – respondí, aunque seguía intrigado – pero porque no pasamos, así Bella les prepara algo y de ahí charlamos, tenemos tiempo que no nos reunimos en una tarde de chicos.

Al terminar de decir esto, ni lo vi venir ni lo presentí, solo sentí que mi cuerpo era aventado al piso y un fuerte dolor en mi rostro, miré hacia adelante y pude ver a Emmett, fúrico, aunque hasta eso era quedarse corto, ¡me había golpeado!, e iba a hacerlo de nuevo, pero Jasper lo contuvo.

-Emmett, le prometimos a Bella no hacer esto – dijo forcejeando con su hermano – o es que ya se te olvidó – dicho esto, Emmett dejó de forcejear y Jasper lo soltó.

-Lo siento hermano, pero no me pude contener, este imbécil se merece eso y mucho más – dijo apretando los puños nuevamente y fulminándome con la mirada – pero tienes razón, se lo prometimos a Bells. – ante sus palabras reaccioné, me levanté y me puse cara a cara a ellos.

-PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA A TI – le grité a la cara a Emmett – POR QUÉ ME PEGASTE, IDIOTA, Y QUE ES ESO DE LA PROMESA A BELLA, EXPLÍQUENSE – los urgí masajeándome el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, vaya que dolía. En eso Jasper me miró, y por su expresión interpreté que también estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tirárseme encima a golpes. Acto seguido habló.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas el viernes por la tarde _Eddy_? – me preguntó irónicamente, yo solo atiné a abrir más mis ojos al entender por dónde iba el asunto, sin embargo no pude articular palabra, si Jasper me había preguntado eso, eso significaba que Bella sabia… ¡NO!

-Parece que le cuesta recordar, hermanito, será que estuvo muy entretenido que ni siquiera se fijó del sitio donde se follaba a la zorra de Tanya – escupió Emmett con gran rencor, yo seguía en mi estado de estupefacción, no sabía ni qué decir, solo quería saber si ella también sabía… y Jasper como siempre tan perceptivo, respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

-SÍ EDWARD, ella también lo sabe, bueno lo correcto sería decir, ella también los vio – dijo Jasper y yo no pude sorprenderme más, Dios no, ella no pudo vernos ¿Cómo? – da la casualidad de que el dueño de _ese_ hotel, en el que te fuiste a revolcar con Tanya, es conocido mío, justo el día viernes nos íbamos a reunir Bella, él y yo, para concretar un proyecto de reconstrucción, que iba a estar a cargo de Bells, pero sabes cuál fue nuestra mayor sorpresa Emmett – dijo mirando a su hermano, como si estuviera contándole la más interesante de las historias – pues fue ver a un gran conocido salir de ese mismo hotel de la mano de una zorra, para después dar un gran espectáculo como despedida a las afueras del hotel – me miró, y juro que sus ojos estaban oscuros del coraje.

-Jasper… - intenté decir algo pero Emmett me cortó.

-¿Vas a negar lo que dice mi hermano ah Edward?, ¿tan cínico te has vuelto? - me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me acercó a su rostro y continuó – le has destrozado la vida a mi hermana, sus sueños y sus ilusiones, eres un maldito mal nacido, pero la vida y el tiempo se encargarán de hacerte pagar por su sufrimiento. – y acto seguido me soltó.

-Esto lo dejó Bella para ti – dijo Jasper extendiéndome un sobre, yo lo tomé por acto reflejo, en efecto el sobre estaba dirigido a mí, dirigí mi mirada a Jasper nuevamente – como espero que ya hayas comprendido, mi hermana no puede ni quiere seguir a tu lado, se ha ido.

Al escuchar las palabras de Jasper sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho… ¿mi Bella se fue? No, esto no me puede estar pasando.

-Se fue… - susurré tratando de hilvanar mis pensamientos…

-¿Que esperabas grandísimo imbécil?, ¿que a pesar de lo que le hiciste ella siguiera aquí? – dijo Emmett, yo lo ignoré, ella no me podía dejar.

-Bueno – dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett – nuestra misión aquí ya terminó, nos llevaremos el coche de Bella, que es lo único que adquirió, con las ganancias de su esfuerzo, - ahora su mirada estaba fija en mi – los trámites del divorcio empezarán cuanto antes, así que espero que colabores, bueno después de todo será para tu beneficio, así podrás continuar con tus citas cuanto más quieras. - yo lo miré estupefacto en cuanto mencionó la palabra divorcio.

-NO!... necesito hablar con Bella, nosotros no nos podemos divorciar, YO LA AMO – grité.

-Quien ama de verdad no traiciona, Edward, puede que la hayas amado alguna vez, pero tu comportamiento ahora sin duda no nos permite que te creamos – dijo Jasper.

-Es que tú no entiendes Jasper las cosas no se pueden arreglar así, necesito hablar con ella, explicarle, - dije desesperadamente, - por favor dime donde está, esta con Alice o con Rose, dónde, necesito verla, hablar con ella.

-Escúchame bien Edward, mi hermanita se ha ido – dijo Emmett – no quiere volver a hablar contigo, todo lo que tengas que hablar tendrá que ser con su abogado, o en su caso con alguno de los dos, pero como entenderás, ninguno de nosotros dos desea mantener contacto contigo más que el estrictamente necesario, así que lo mejor serás que te dirijas al abogado que representará a Bella.

-Pero… - intenté decir, pero nuevamente no me dejaron terminar.

-Todo lo que teníamos que decirte y hacer aquí ya está hecho, así que nos vamos, y ya sabes, en estos días empezarán los tramites del divorcio, así que esperamos que por el bien de todos, colabores. – dijo Jasper, y dicho esto los hermanos se fueron, Jasper en su coche y Emmett llevándose el coche de Bella.

Yo aún no podía dar crédito a lo que me habían dicho, Bella no se podía haber ido, por Dios, porque tuve que ser tan descuidado, tenía que hablar con ella, en cuanto pensé en eso recordé el sobre, así que me adentré a mi casa para leer su carta pero al ingresar me llevé otra gran sorpresa, todo lo que se relacionaba con ella ya no estaba, las fotos en el salón, sus cuadros, sus pertenencias en la habitación, y lo demás, todo lo que era de ella no estaba, todo lo que nos relacionaba había desaparecido, como si hubieran querido borrar las huellas de su estancia aquí, me senté en la cama totalmente derrumbado, miré el sobre y me dispuse a abrirlo

_Edward_

_Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos yo ya no estaré cerca de ti, y sabrás el porqué de mi partida._

_Supongo que estarás insistiendo en verme y hablar, pero quiero dejarte en claro que tú y yo no tenemos NADA QUE HABLAR, no nos vamos a volver a ver, por lo menos no pronto, al descubrir tu traición todo mi mundo se desmoronó, todo lo que creí que habíamos construido se derrumbó y me dejó devastada, supongo que al final te diste cuenta de que no estoy a tu altura, pero sabes qué, no me voy a dejar morir por eso, eso tenlo por seguro, te di todo de mí, **TODO**, y aun así no te fue suficiente._

_Te amo, a pesar de todo te amo, no lo voy a negar, pero también tienes que saber que así como te amo, te estoy odiando en estos momentos, ME TRAICIONASTE DE LA MANERA MAS VIL EDWARD, y dudo mucho que eso lo pueda olvidar y perdonar fácilmente, necesito tiempo para sanar está herida que has abierto en mí, en mi vida, pero tengo la certeza de que lo haré, pondré todo mi empeño para hacerlo, para olvidarte, porque este amor que siento por ti, en estos momentos me quema el alma, me lastima, me daña._

_Supongo que Jasper te habrá mencionado los trámites del divorcio, así es, no quiero seguir unida a ti, te dejo libre para que puedas hacer con tu vida lo que mejor te plazca, te dejo libre para que te tires a cuanta ZORRA te encuentres en el camino si eso es lo que quieres, no quiero seguir unida a una rata de alcantarilla que en algún momento del camino olvidó el significado del matrimonio, la fidelidad y el compromiso._

_No me busques, no me llames, no me escribas, porque no quiero saber nada de ti, y ten por seguro que cuando llegue el momento de reencontrarnos, si es que el destino lo quiere así, ya no te encontrarás a la estúpida que tenías por esposa._

_Adiós Edward y espero que disfrute de tu nueva libertad._

_Atentamente_

_Isabella Swan _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Aún recuerdo que al terminar de leer su carta me sentí el cerdo más inmundo, al principio me había negado a aceptar la realidad, sí, aceptaba mi culpa, la había engañado, pero estaba muy arrepentido, por dios, todos tenemos derecho a que nos den una segunda oportunidad, si yo la amaba y la amo aún.

Acudí a mis hermanas pidiendo su ayuda para que me dijeran donde estaba, pero afirmaron desconocer su destino, y les creí, porque las conocía y sabía que no me mentían, yo podía interpretar sus expresiones fácilmente, así que por ese lado no tenía suerte.

La relación con Emmett y Jasper se hizo nula hasta en el trabajo, así que con el paso de los meses me vi obligado a venderles mi parte de la empresa, que gustosos compraron con tal de no tener nada que ver conmigo, así que ahora era socio y trabajaba en otra inmobiliaria, mis padres al regreso de su viaje, se enteraron de lo sucedido, por un tiempo no me dirigieron la palabra, mientras que con mis hermanas solo hablábamos lo necesario, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando, aunque ya nada era como antes, ellos querían a Bella como una hija y les dolía que esto hubiera ocurrido, que yo lo hubiera propiciado.

Tanya se enteró de lo sucedido un día que me llamó y lamentó que todo hubiera terminado así para mí, desde esa vez no hablaba con ella.

Al final terminé firmando los papeles del divorcio sin la esperanza de volver a verla, la había buscado pero sin resultado alguno, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Es aquí donde perfectamente entiendo el significado de eso dicho: **NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE…**

Yo perdí al amor de mi vida por dejarme llevar por la lujuria, y estaba muy arrepentido, la extrañaba demasiado y estoy seguro de que no volvería a amar a nadie como la amaba a ella, y daría lo que fuera por recuperarla.

ASÍ ES NUESTRO EDWARD ES SOLO UN HUMANO MÁS QUE COMETE ERRORES, EN SU MOMENTO NO PENSÓ EN LA CONSECUENCIA DE SUS ACTOS, SOLO ACTUÓ, MÁS NO PENSÓ ANTES DE ACTUAR… ¿SERÁ QUE TENDRÁ ALGUN DÍA SU SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD O YA HABRÁ TERMINADO TODO? ¿QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES?

NANY87.- AUN NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPITULOS HAGA DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO AUN ME QUEDAN ALGUNOS ESO SI TE PUEDO DECIR, INCLUSIVE HABRÁ MAS CAPITULO CONTADOS DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE EDWARD.

HARUHI23.- CON RELACION A TU COMENTARIO PUES TE PUEDO DECIR QUE LA RELACION ENTRE NUESTRA BELLA Y NUESTRO JAKE SI SE HARÁ UN POCO MÁS PROFUNDA, PERO YA VERÁS LO QUE SUCEDERÁ CON EL PASO DE LA HISTORIA… JEJEJEJE…

CHICAS ME EMOCIONA SABER QUE HASTA EL MOMENTO MI HISTORIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA POR USTEDES, ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, COMO PODRÁN VER ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO ASÍ QUE ESTÉN PENDIENTES JIJIJIJI…. SE LES QUIERE…. GRACIAS….


	10. Chapter 10

AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO CON USTEDES, ME HA EMOCIONADO MUCHO EL SABER QUE LES HA GUSTADO MUCHO MI HISTORIA, REALMENTE LES AGRADEZCO QUE LA LEAN, PUESTO QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ATREVO A ESCRIBIR Y A PUBLICAR.

ESTE CAPÍTULO EXPONDRÉ PEQUEÑOS Y GRANDES DETALLES QUE SERVIRÁN PARA PODER DAR CONTINUIDAD A LA HISTORIA, Y QUE MÁS ADELANTE SE PUEDAN ENTENDER ALGUNAS COSAS. ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**PARA PENSAR**

"CUATRO COSAS HAY QUE NUNCA VUELVEN MÁS: UNA BALA DISPARADA, UNA PALABRA HABLADA, UN TIEMPO PASADO Y UNA OCASIÓN DESAPROVECHADA."

**PROVERBIO ARABE**

**CAPITULO IX**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la partida de Bella, y sinceramente no sé explicar cómo he podido llegar hasta esta fecha, si mi vida carece de sentido, ya no soy el mismo, lo único en lo que me centro es en el trabajo, y de vez en cuando visitar a mi familia, aunque mis hermanas y mis padres a veces me reclaman por eso, pero en el fondo ellos entienden que las cosas ya no son iguales, primero porque sin Bella yo no soy nadie, aunque tarde me haya dado cuenta de la importancia en vida que ella tenía, ella era mi eje, mi razón de existir y ser, mi todo.

Segundo, pues esta la relación con mis cuñados, puesto que por mucho que tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz siempre en algún momento empiezan a saltar chispas cuando estamos reunidos por mucho tiempo, y no es que no sepa y acepte que todo es por mi culpa, por mi culpa perdieron la oportunidad de tener a su hermana cerca, pero aun así, mi carácter no me da para estar soportando por tanto tiempo las indirectas mal intencionadas más que todo por parte de Emmett, y no es que Jasper me odie menos, sino que él como siempre ha sido el más reservado de todos y el menos agresivo, claro dependiendo el caso.

Así que para evitar amargarlos en sus reuniones prefiero evitarlas cada que puedo, y como dije mi única fuente de distracción era el trabajo, ahora era socio de Eleazar Stryder, y mi cargo aquí era similar al anterior, tenía que relacionarme con los clientes, conocer si estaban satisfechos con los servicios prestados, buscar nuevos clientes y esas cosas.

Así que aquí me encontraba, era martes por la mañana y ya tenía varios asuntos que arreglar, antes del fin de semana, estaba tan concentrado en mi computador cuando tocaron a mi puerta, solo murmuré un _adelante_ y seguí con mi labor, cuando la puerta se abrió me di cuenta que era mi socio.

-Hola Eleazar ¿Qué tal? – respondí dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él, sin duda aunque el fuera un hombre de 35 años, nuestra relación era muy cordial, éramos muy buenos amigos.

-Gracias a Dios de momento todo bien – dijo él a manera de respuesta. Lo miré detenidamente y supe que quería decirme algo.

-¿Qué sucede hombre? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea con confianza – dije sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno – empezó – como recordarás hace un par de meses te comenté que quería hacer una remodelación total de las instalaciones de la empresa para dar una mejor imagen de la misma y así obtener más clientela y por ende mayores ganancias, además de que quería firmar el contrato con una empresa de decoración de interiores para cada vez que nos toqué mostrar una propiedad pues darle un mejor toque en la decoración si hace falta, y aunque soy el socio mayoritario, pues sé que parte de mis obligaciones son comunicar mis decisiones. – terminó de hablar y ahora sí era el hombre serio de negocios que yo conocía.

-Eleazar – dije – esa vez que hablamos del asunto te dije que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con tu decisión, sé que al tener el 40% de las acciones de esta empresa, mis decisiones también son tomadas en cuenta pero me parece una grandiosa idea lo que has propuesto, tenemos que abarcar con todo lo que podamos para hacer crecer nuestra empresa, después de todo Stryder's Enterprise debe crecer más, aún podemos desarrollarnos un poco más de lo que ya está – me detuve a pensar un poco y luego continué – desde luego habría que recibir algunas propuestas de las mejores empresas de decoraciones para ver cuál es la mejor y que se ajusta a nuestros cánones de trabajo.

-Bueno ahí quería llegar – dijo Eleazar sentándose frente a mí – hace un par de meses que estuve en París, como recordarás, me encontré con un buen amigo, dueño de una de las más grandes y prestigiosas empresas de ese país, y él me habló de una empresa que es un poco joven pero que es una de las que actualmente está encabezando la lista como una de las mejores en el área de decoración y reconstrucción, la central de dicha empresa está en Londres, él ya trabajó en conjunto con esa empresa y quedó muy satisfecho con los resultados – dijo mirándome – así que me apresuré a contactar con el dueño de la misma y le expliqué el tipo de trabajo que queríamos, así que me envió un proyecto muy bueno, es este que te traje – me entregó una carpeta – me parece excelente y justo lo que necesitamos.

No pude evitar acordarme de mi Bella, porque sí, muy a mi pesar de que estemos separados, yo siempre la amaría, siempre la consideraría mía, y aquí estaba yo, nuevamente acordándome de ella, sabiendo que era lo que más disfrutaba hacer ella, era muy cabezota en lo relacionado con la moda, pero en lo que se refería a decoración, siempre quería lo mejor, y por eso era una de las mejores aunque yo nunca la dejé ejercer su trabajo.

Desterré el pensamiento, para evitar ponerme triste nuevamente, así que procedí a ojear lo que Eleazar me había entregado, sin duda un muy buen proyecto, se apegaba bastante a nuestra manera de trabajar, sin exceder precios, estilos, marcas, etc. Miré a mi socio que por lo visto estaba esperando mi respuesta, volví a ojear el documento y luego le di mi opinión.

-Ya veo porque son una de las mejores, sin duda realizan un trabajo de calidad pero… - Eleazar me miró con el ceño fruncido – no te parece que sería complicado realizar un trabajo en conjunto con ellos, puesto que la empresa… - busqué el nombre de la empresa ya que no había reparado en él –BLACK'S COMPANY – me detuve un momento, ese nombre se me hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar de donde, bueno de pronto lo habré escuchado con algún cliente, así que proseguí – está en Londres y nosotros en Seattle.

-Bueno eso no sería ningún problema de momento – dijo Eleazar un poco más aliviado, yo lo miré un poco intrigado y él me explicó – precisamente, esta empresa también está creciendo, y pues ahora quiere abarcar el mercado americano, así que van a abrir dos sucursales, una aquí en Seattle y otra en Washington, precisamente acabo de hablar hace unos minutos con el dueño y me comentó que su socia llega hoy a Seattle, para finiquitar lo que les falta para la apertura de las sucursales, y quedamos en que ella estaría aquí el jueves por la mañana para hablar con nosotros personalmente y aclarar cualquier duda que haya por ambas partes. – terminó de hablar, me detuve a pensar un poco lo que me había dicho. Sin duda eso es algo a nuestro favor, y por el proyecto que presentaban pues no se podría negar que eran muy metódicos y excelentes en su trabajo.

-Está bien Eleazar, así que el jueves tenemos una reunión ¿entonces? – dije yo sonriendo. – Ojala y no sea una de esas mujeres amargadas, centradas en su trabajo y difíciles de tratar jajajaja – dije a manera de broma, Eleazar se rió conmigo.

-Bueno muchacho si es joven y con carácter pues igual quedará encantada contigo, todas las mujeres te siguen – respondió él, y el humor se me esfumó un poco.

-Bueno ahí sí que se llevaría una gran decepción – Eleazar me miró interrogante – bien sabes que de momento no quiero ni pensar en eso. – mi socio suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre mi escritorio.

-Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que rehacer tu vida ¿no? Todo el tiempo no podrás pasártela viviendo y sufriendo por tus errores del pasado – sin duda ahora ya no era Eleazar mi socio, sino Eleazar el amigo quién me hablaba.

-Puede que sea cierto lo que dices – dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana mirando el panorama pero realmente sin ver nada- pero es solo que no puedo hacerlo, aún la amo, la perdí por mis estupideces, aun no puedo perdonarme todo el daño que le hice, separarla de su familia, de sus hermanos, alejarla de mí, engañarla.

-Pero de los errores se aprende muchacho, y ahora estoy seguro que aprendiste muy bien esa lección y ya no volverás a equivocarte de esa manera, has madurado – dijo mi amigo.

-Sí, pero ya te dije, de momento no es algo en lo que esté interesado – corté rápidamente, Eleazar era un gran amigo, pero sin duda ese era un tema del que no quería hablar, mi amigo suspiró y se levantó.

-Bueno entonces recuerda, el jueves tenemos que reunirnos con ella, la citaré para eso de las 10 de la mañana así que no concretes ninguna cita para esa hora. – yo asentí, y él salió de mi despacho.

La conversación con Eleazar me dejó aún más nostálgico, últimamente extrañaba mucho más a Bella, no había momento en que no pensara en ella, y eso me dolía, dolía mucho, era como si mi corazón me hiciera falta, como si no estuviera en su lugar, desde que ella se marchó, sin duda se fue, llevándose mi corazón consigo.

Continué con mi trabajo esperando poder distraerme y no seguir pensando, quería terminar con todos los asuntos pendientes para hoy y así no se me acumularan, puesto que con la "secretaria" que tenía no avanzaba mucho, sin duda para lo único que servía era para pintarse las uñas y mirarse en el espejo, maldita la hora en que mi anterior secretaria se casó y su marido se la llevó a vivir a otro estado, y lo peor es que no podía despedir a Victoria, porque era la hija de una de las amigas de Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar, maldita mi suerte que el cargo que dejó mi secretaria tuviera que ocuparlo ella, que ya de por sí era rara en su forma de actuar, en fin… el tiempo pasó rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las tres de la tarde, otra vez me había olvidado de salir a comer, estaba chequeando unos archivos en la computadora cuando escuché que levantaban la voz fuera de mi oficina, intenté ignorarlo pero quienes estaban discutiendo fuera empezaban a gritarse ya, así que opté por levantarme y salir a verificar, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que quienes discutían eran mi hermana Rosalie con mi "secretaria" así que me apresuré a intervenir antes que se despellejaran vivas, este par nunca se llevaría bien.

-Ya te dije que necesito hablar con mi hermano, tú no eres nadie para impediré hablar con él – le decía Rosalie hecha una furia.

-Y yo le dije que estaba ocupado y que no estaba atendiendo a NADIE – le contestó Victoria, mirándola despectivamente, esperen un momento, en qué momento le pedí a mi _secretaria_ que no dejara entrar a nadie?.

-VICTORIA! – dije enérgicamente, y ahí recién repararon en mi presencia, ellas dos y los demás empleados que estaban presenciando tremendo show. – en ningún momento creo que te he pedido que no dejaras entrar a las personas que me buscaban ¿o sí? – esta mujer lograba sacarme de mis casillas, ella negó con la cabeza, luego miró a mi hermana contrariada al ver como Rose sonreía triunfante, así que proseguí – bueno pues espero que esta sea la última vez que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, si es que quieres seguir en tu puesto – amenacé, apreciaba mucho a Carmen y a Eleazar pero no iba a tolerar tanta incompetencia por parte de esta mujer, victoria me miró horrorizada y asintió – ahora – miré a mi hermana un poco más calmado – Rose pasa a mi oficina por favor.

Rosalie empezó a dirigirse a mi oficina con ese andar altivo tan característico de ella y muy sonriente por haberle ganado nuevamente a Victoria, le di chance para que entrara, miré nuevamente a Victoria seriamente y me apresuré a entrar a mi despacho y me senté en el sillón donde estaba mi hermana, le di un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

-Ustedes uno de estos días terminarán matándose y matándome a mí de un disgusto – le dije a mi hermana, ya un poco más tranquilo y con algo de humor.

-Bueno ya sabes que no toleramos a _esa_, ni Alice ni yo, no sé cómo aun la sigues teniendo de secretaria Edward sinceramente esa mujer supera el grado de ineficiencia – dijo falsamente horrorizada, puesto que mi hermana en el fondo gozaba bastante peleándose con Victoria, nunca le agradó, siempre decía que no confiaba en ella para nada.

-Sí lo sé, pero sabes que lo hago más por Eleazar y Carmen que por otra cosa, aunque siendo sinceros ya me está cansando. – dije más para mí que para ella. Rose asintió – y bueno hermanita, dime a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – después de todo, no era muy común que ella viniera, por lo general preferían llamarme al celular para evitarse el mal rato con mi secretaria, pero sólo a veces.

-Venía para informarte que el sábado tenemos reunión familiar – me miró seriamente, iba a empezar a negarme pero ella levantó una mano para callarme y continuó – esta vez no podrás negarte Edward, no te has dado cuenta de la fecha ¿verdad? – me interrogó, yo traté de pensar que había de especial este fin de semana pero no recordé nada así que negué, Rose suspiró y me miró seria – es el aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres Edward, cómo lo olvidas, si todos los años lo celebramos – me preguntó indignada.

Claro, ahora recordaba, sinceramente, lo había olvidado por completo, últimamente no sabía ni en qué fecha vivía a veces, suspiré, obviamente no podía dejar de ir, así que me rendí, iría un rato, y luego regresaría a mi departamento, porque sí, después de la partida de Bella, vendí la casa que habíamos comprado juntos y me había mudado a un departamento.

-Está bien Rose, iré, pero solo por un rato – me miró seria, pero me apresuré a responder – sabes mis motivos, y lo que menos quiero es arruinarles la velada a mis padres en esa fecha tan especial para ellos.

Rosalie asintió y suspiró, me miró como debatiéndose entre sí decirme o no algo, pero después solo volvió a suspirar, negó con la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta – Bueno me voy, quedé de reunirme con Ali para comprar todo lo necesario para el sábado, recuérdalo Edward te esperamos a las 7 de la noche en casa de papá y mamá, así que sin falta ¡ok! – dijo de manera cariñosa pero firme, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió, dirigió una mirada despectiva a Victoria y se fue.

Yo sonreí, ante su actitud, mis hermanas eran únicas, por suerte habíamos podido retomar la relación tal como la llevábamos antes… volví a suspirar… sin duda la noche del sábado se me haría muy larga. Solo espero esta vez poder llevar la fiesta en paz.

Volví a mi escritorio para terminar con mi trabajo, aunque sinceramente, no tenía ningún apuro de llegar al departamento, total, nadie me esperaba, desde hace mucho tiempo.

UFFF CHICAS QUE TAL? QUÉ PIENSAN UDS? POBRE ED… SUFRE MUCHO…

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, EL PROXIMO SERÁ CONTADO POR NUESTRA ADORADA BELLS….


	11. Chapter 11

CAMBIOS, CAMBIOS, Y MÁS CAMBIOS, NUESTRA BELLA POR FIN REGRESA A AFRONTAR SU PASADO…

**PARA PENSAR**

"NACEMOS PARA VIVIR, POR ESO EL CAPITAL MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TENEMOS ES EL TIEMPO, ES TAN CORTO NUESTRO PASO POR ESTE PLANETA QUE ES UNA PÉSIMA IDEA NO GOZAR CADA PASO Y CADA INSTANTE, CON EL FAVOR DE UNA MENTE QUE NO TIENE LÍMITES Y UN CORAZÓN QUE PUEDE AMAR MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE SUPONEMOS."

**FACUNDO CABRAL**

CAPITULO X

**BELLA POV**

Cuatro años… Cuatro largos años han pasado desde la última vez que estuve en Seattle, no me lo puedo creer, quién diría que el tiempo pasa tan rápido y la vida te cambia de la noche a la mañana.

Me fui de aquí hace tres años, y aquí estoy, nuevamente de regreso, en el mismo aeropuerto que fue mi vía de escape hacia una nueva vida, dejando atrás la vida hasta como la conocía hace tres años, y ahora me encuentro acabando de bajar del avión hace unos minutos, que me trajo de regreso hasta esta, la ciudad que alguna vez consideré mi hogar definitivo, y que por asares del destino tuvo que abandonar para rehacer mi vida.

Definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado, YO había cambiado, y desde que Leah falleció todo cambió mucho más, al principio se hizo complicado, Jake se deprimió mucho, y era comprensible, amaba demasiado a mi prima, se había abandonado asimismo y supongo que si yo no hubiera estado con él quien sabe qué habría sucedido, tuve que hacerme cargo de la empresa en su totalidad, hasta que él fue capaz de sobreponerse y tomar el mando nuevamente, le costó tiempo pero aun así lo hizo, volvió a ser el mismo con el paso del tiempo, y sobre todo con la ayuda de todos quienes le queríamos y mucho más de su bebé, nuestra princesa, nuestra adoración.

¡CIELOS! Cómo los extrañaba, no habían pasado más que unas horas y ya los extrañaba, sobre todo a mi pequeña Leah de ya tres añitos de edad, Jacob al principio cuando ya pudimos llevarla a la casa no sabía cómo cuidarla, cómo atender sus necesidades, así que por esas razones pactamos en vivir en un mismo departamento y cuidar a la bebé mutuamente, para mí no fue un sacrificio, quería a esa preciosidad como si fuera mía y puedo decir que en la actualidad lo es, mi pequeña Leah Isabella Black… Aun puedo recordar nítidamente ese momento…

**FLASHBACK…**

Estaba llegando a la casa, Jake hoy había tenido una reunión a las afueras de la ciudad así que él se había encargado de ir a recoger a Leah a la guardería, estaba un poco cansada así que me apresuré.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando entré al departamento y me encontré a Jake sentado en el sofá con mi princesa en sus brazos, pero lo que me sorprendió no fue eso, puesto que Jake era un padre sumamente amoroso y complaciente, sino el ver a mi pequeña abrazada fuertemente a él y con sus ojitos rojos, estaba llorando, me alarmé y me apuré a llegar a lado de ambos, Jake me miró con una sonrisa un tanto triste pero no me dijo nada. En eso mi pequeña levantó su cabecita y al verme se abalanzó a mí y empezó a llorar nuevamente. Así que me preocupé más.

-Jake qué pasa, qué tiene mi pequeña – pregunté inmediatamente.

-La encontré así cuando llegué a la guardería – suspiró y dirigió su mirada al piso y continuó – Claire, la encargada, me dijo que uno de los niños de ahí dos añitos más grande que ella la había estado molestando toda la tarde, - luego levantó la cabeza y su mirada se posó en su hija – me dijo que lo último que el niño hizo fue burlarse de ella, porque no tenía mamá. – y volvió a bajar la mirada al piso un rato.

-Oh! Mi amor – dije tomando el rostro de mi pequeña entre mis manos y levantando su carita para que me mirara, me partía el corazón verla así – mi pequeña, tu papi y yo comprendemos lo que sientes, nosotros también extrañamos mucho a tu mami, pero sabes que tu mamita tuvo que irse y que ella desde el cielo cuida de nosotros, lo entiendes ¿verdad? – mi pequeña asintió, era una niña muy inteligente, pero también muy sensible – así que no le hagas caso a ese niño sí, porque tu mamita siempre está contigo cuidándote, ella es tu angelito de la guarda.

Cuando terminé de decirle eso, la abracé y ella me agarró fuerte del cuello, y así estuvimos un rato hasta que se fue calmando y ya solo salían sollozos.

Jacob se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana, sonrió un poco, y luego me miró.

-Cuando llegamos aquí estuvimos hablando – me dijo señalando a la niña – y me dijo que quería pedirte algo. – al terminar volteó su mirada a la ventana nuevamente. Y yo la posé en el rostro de mi pequeña que me veía con esos ojitos achocolatados, anhelantes y avergonzados al mismo tiempo.

-Dime pequeña – dije cariñosamente y a pasando mi dedo por su mejilla – qué quieres pedirme, ¿quieres que vayamos de compras por otro hermoso vestidito, para que te veas como la princesita que eres, o por un helado? – le pregunté, para ver si así podía animarla un poco. Sentí la mano de Jacob sobre la mía. Pero en eso mi pequeña bajó su mirada y empezó a hablar.

-Tía Belly – dijo con su tierna vocecita y le puse toda mi atención- tu sabe que yo quiedo a mi mamita Leah, - no continuó así que con mi mano levanté su carita y la miré para que continuara – peo tamien quiedo una mami aquí comigo – dijo mi pequeña con su carita triste, y lo siguiente que dijo me descolocó por completo – tu quiedes ser mi mami de la tieda? Te puedo deshi mami a ti? Si?

Al principio no pude responderle, me tensé enseguida, mi pequeña empezó a llorar nuevamente, y yo solo pude abrazarla contra mi pecho más fuertemente, al escucharla preguntarme eso, mi corazón se llenó de una inmensa calidez que me era desconocía, me emocionaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero al no recibir respuesta enseguida, mi princesa se removió de mis brazos y como pudo se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando, no sabía qué hacer, yo amaba a esa niña pero no quería ocupar un lugar que no me correspondía, miré a Jake y él también me miraba triste.

-Ella te lo dijo – pregunté en un susurro, él asintió y suspiró – y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que tenía que preguntártelo a ti – me contestó también en un susurro – sabes cuánto me duele ver a mi pequeña triste, y que no le puedo negar nada, - me apretó la mano un poco más – también sé cuánto la amas tú, y estoy seguro que a Leah no le molestaría, al contrario, estoy seguro que hasta le alegra la noticia, donde sea que esté – dijo mi amigo con una voz que nunca le había escuchado, era llena de esperanza, tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo – y creo que sé lo que puedes estar pensando, a mí no me molestaría, si eso hace feliz a mi pequeña, y sé que tu nunca has querido reemplazar a su mamá, pero creo que te has ganado el derecho Bella, la cuidas, las amas, la proteges, estoy seguro de eso, como de que no dejarás que ella olvide a su mamá.

Dicho estoy Jake se levantó nuevamente, para dirigirse a su cuarto, supongo que dándome y dándose espacio para pensar… pero yo no tuve que pensar mucho, no quería que mi pequeña sufriera, y Jake no se equivocó, yo nunca permitiría que mi princesa se olvidara de su mamá, así que me levanté y fui a su cuarto, estaba acostadita en su camita boca abajo, me acerqué y la abracé.

-Sabes que te amo, verdad mi cielo – le dije en un susurro, ella asintió – y que lo que más quiero es verte feliz – tomé su pequeño y hermoso rostro nuevamente para que me mirara a los ojos – así que yo sería muy feliz si tú me empiezas a llamar mamá de ahora en adelante mi pequeña.

Su carita se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa, y me abrazó con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpecito le daba.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día cada que la escuchaba decirme mamá mi corazón se alegraba enormemente, cuando salíamos los tres juntos a pasear todos nos confundía con una familia feliz, y realmente lo somos, Jake cuida de mi y de mi pequeña, yo cuido de ambos, y mi pequeña nos alegra la vida, aunque debo recalcar que mi pequeña es una celosa en potencia,

Pero bueno, volviendo a la realidad, me había tocado viajar primero que Jacob para finiquitar todo para la apertura de nuestras nuevas sucursales, después de un período largo de análisis, Jake y yo creímos que abrir nuestras sucursales en Seattle y Washington, nos ayudarían bastante al crecimiento de la empresa, porque sí, después de tanto pelear con Jake, el muy testarudo me había hecho socia de su empresa por más que le insistí que no era necesario, no me hizo caso, como casi siempre.

La suerte es que ya teníamos más que asegurado a nuestro primer cliente. Yo misma de encargué de elaborar el proyecto que nos solicitaron junto con mi equipo de trabajo, mmmmmm Ian, sin duda se había entristecido bastante cuando le comenté que me adelantaría, para concretar todo, y si es que firmábamos contrato con Stryder's Enterprise les tocaría viajar a ellos para trabajar conmigo. Puesto que como era mi proyecto lo ejecutaría con mi equipo, no es que no confiara en las habilidades de las personas que iban a trabajar en las sucursales de aquí, es solo que ya con ellos conocíamos nuestras formas de trabajar.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que un par de fuertes brazos me rodeaban y me levantaban.

-Hermanita, por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin, cuanto te extrañé – gritó mi hermano Emmett en mi oído mientras me daba vueltas.

-Hola hermano oso – dije abrazándolo más fuertes, los había extrañado tanto. En cuanto me soltó dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba mi otro hermano y corrí a abrazarlo también.

-Yo también te extrañé pequeña – dijo mi hermano reafirmando sus palabras con su abrazo – no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de regreso. – dijo soltándome un poco para que lo mirara, y viera en sus ojos el reflejo de la alegría que sentía de que nos volviéramos a ver.

-Los extrañé tanto, a todos ustedes, no saben cuánto – y pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, pero eran lagrimas de alegría, entonces me percaté que me estaban viendo fijamente ambos - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Emmett, y supe de inmediato a qué se referían.

-Lo estoy Emmett, he cambiado mucho este tiempo, pero sí, estoy muchísimo mejor – dije sinceramente, y ambos sonrieron.

Después fuimos por mi equipaje salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al auto de Emmett, una Hummer H3, sin duda mi hermano era un amante de este tipo de carros.

Fuimos charlando todo el camino, aunque nos comunicáramos de vez en cuando por mails no era lo mismo, así que nos fuimos poniendo al día, yo les conté de mi vida en Londres y todo lo que había sucedido, se sorprendieron y alegraron al principio cuando les conté de Jake y Leah y luego se entristecieron de su fatal desenlace, antes no les había hablado de ellos porque no me pareció correcto, no sé por qué, así que les pedí de favor que no mencionaran nada, porque Jake aun se ponía triste cuando se recordaba lo sucedido.

Ellos me comentaron que les iba de maravillas en su empresa, de la cual Edward ya no era socio, aunque tampoco profundizamos mucho en ese tema, también me dijeron que a Alice le iba mejor que nunca con sus diseños, lo cual no dudaba y Rose le seguía ayudando, tanto como modelo como al brindarle ideas para sus nuevas colecciones. Y que juntas habían abierto una boutique en uno de los centros comerciales más reconocidos y más grande de la ciudad y que estaban en proyectos de abrir otra en California.

Poco a poco fui recordando las calles que tan familiares me eran antes, hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, miré la hermosa casa que tenía en frente, no le habían cambiado nada, mis hermanos aún la mantenían totalmente en pie, nunca quisimos venderla, y eso si que fue una suerte, puesto que ahora será nuestro hogar provisional, a mi pequeña le va a encantar este sitio. Así que me bajé del auto.

-Bienvenida a casa pequeña – me dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por mis hombros y en la otra mano llevaba una de mis maletas.

-Todo sigue igual que la última vez – dije en un susurro. Mis hermanos asintieron.

-Así es, sabes que esta casa es especial para nosotros, y que ninguno la quiere vender, pero ha estado bien, ahora la ocuparán ustedes. – dijo Jasper que venía detrás de nosotros, con el resto de mi equipaje. Mi hermano Emmett abrió la puerta y entramos.

Ellos aprovecharon para dejar mis maletas en la que era mi habitación mientras yo miraba a todos lados recordando, cuando bajaron me observaban como solo mis hermanos podían hacerlo, una mirada llena de amor infinito, orgullo, protección,

-A mi pequeña le va a encantar este sitio – dije alegremente y con la certeza de que así sería, más que todo el jardín trasero.

-Hemos instalado unos cuantos juegos en el jardín de atrás para que la pequeña pueda divertirse – dijo Emmett sonriendo, yo les sonreí devuelta.

-Sin duda ustedes se encargarán de malcriarla – les dije – ya los puedo imaginar.

-Y qué esperas hermanita – dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido – si es nuestra sobrina favorita.

-Es su única sobrina – dije en un falso tono de indignación – no les parece que ya es hora de que ustedes me den sobrinos para poder malcriarlos.

-Bueno hermanita – dijo Emmett haciéndose el serio – no comas ansias que yo lo estoy fabricando para que salga perfecto, como el padre jajaajaja.

-Creo que saldrá perfecto solo si se parece a Rose – dije para molestarlo y enseguida me miró entrecerrando los ojos y se volvió a reír.

Seguimos hablando, a las chicas no las vería hasta mañana porque andaban ocupadas en los preparativos para la celebración del aniversario de bodas de Esme y Carlisle, dejarían terminado todo para mañana poder acompañarme a mí y comprar todo lo que nos hacía falta para terminar de adecuar la casa de mis padres, según me dijo Jasper.

-La reunión será el sábado – dijo Jazz, mirándome como con recelo - ¿Irás?

-Claro que irá – dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio, yo lo miré interrogante – no me veas así, que si por mí fuera no te lo toparías más nunca en la vida, pero estoy segura que ni mi Rose ni Alice permitirán que dejes de ir, además que serás una enorme sorpresa para Esme y Carlisle.

-¿No saben que estoy de regreso por un tiempo? – les pregunté, ambos negaron.

-Así lo decidieron las chicas – dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, pero mirándome fijamente – por eso te digo que no se detendrán hasta llevarte.

-Mmmm bueno pero ya sabes hermano oso, que ese día llegan Jacob y mi pequeña, así que tendrás que irlos a recoger a la hora que te indiqué, porque deduzco que Alice me va a secuestrar ese día… - dije riéndome un poco, es que ya me la podía imaginar. . . – y luego los traerás para que dejen las maletas y de ahí llevarlos a casa de Esme.

-No te preocupes que eso lo tengo cubierto – dijo mi hermano, acto seguido se levantaron.

-Bueno hermanita, nosotros nos vamos, para que puedas descansar bien, duerme temprano porque te aseguro que mañana tendrás a una pequeña duende molestándote desde bien temprano – dijo mi hermano Jazz.

-Si te escucha llamarla así, te masacra, no importa cuánto te ame… jejejeje – dije mirándolo divertida.

-Lo sé, pero ella sabe que la amo, además, solo a mí me permite decírselo sin sufrir mucho, jajajaja – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Luego se me acercó Emmett.

-Sabes que lo vas a ver ese día ¿cierto? – me preguntó serio, y yo asentí nuevamente – si no quieres que se te acerque solo es cuestión de que me lo digas y no lo permitiré – sabia que decía la verdad, le acerqué mi mano a su rostro y acaricié su mejilla.

-Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí y por querer protegerme, pero en serio les digo, estoy bien, estaré bien, así que no se preocupen por mí si… - dije tratando de aliviarles el momento.

-Eso es algo que no podemos dejar de hacer – dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla el también, despidiéndose, Jasper asintió también dándole la razón - siempre nos vamos a preocupar por ti.

Cuando se fueron, me di una ducha y me acosté, sin duda estar aquí iba a ser mi prueba de fuego y esperaba poder superarla y salir victoriosa…

USTEDES QUÉ CREEN? PODRÁ BELLA SUPERAR ESTA, SU PRUEBA DE FUEGO, O TANTO TIEMPO PASADO NO HABRÁ SERVIDO DE MUCHO?

SE NOS HACERCA EL GRAN DÍA DEL REENCUENTRO… QUÉ PASARÁ?


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME DECÍA DESDE QUÉ PUNTO DE VISTA ENFOCAR ESTE CAPITULO, POR ESO NO LO HABÍA SUBIDO MÁS ANTES, POR FIIIIIIIIN LLEGÓ EL DÍA DEL TAN ANSIADO REENCUENTRO…

**FRASES PARA PENSAR**

-Gracias por no juzgar. Gracias por escuchar sin opinar. Gracias por hacerme saber que siempre estarás allí si te necesito. Gracias por hacerme saber que, aunque hago cosas que no comprendes, me estás esperando, al otro lado del valle que ahora mismo nos separa.

-La vida es como un viaje en barco, subes y bajas según las olas. Gracias a los amigos, no pierdes el horizonte. Y cuando sufres naufragios, la amistad es el ancla que te apoya mientras buscas el nuevo rumbo.

**CAPITULO XI**

**BELLA POV**

Como bien me había advertido mi hermano Jasper, al día siguiente, pocos minutos después de levantarme, darme una ducha, vestirme cómodamente para soportar todas las horas que tenía por delante con mis cuñadas, una muy hiperactiva Alice estaba tocando el timbre de la puerta, y lo sé porque en cuanto lo escuché me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación y vi su reluciente Porsche 911 turbo amarillo, definitivamente creo que no alcanzaría ni a desayunar, así que bajé apresuradamente porque tal parecía que su dedo se había pegado al timbre, y abrí la puerta.

-Se puede saber dónde está el incendio pequeña duende madrugadora – dije a manera de saludo y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al ver a mis cuñadas, quienes valga señalar, se me habían quedado viendo como si fuera una aparición, para luego tirárseme encima gritando en mi oído.

-Bella – gritaron a unísono – no puedo creer que ya estés de regreso – y pude apreciar un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus rostros y sentí las mías corriendo por el mío.

-Yo también las extrañé mucho chicas – dije emocionada por volver a verlas – no se imaginan cuánto. Luego se separaron de mí y me dirigieron una mirada entre emocionada y de reproche al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, claro, tanto nos extrañaste, que a duras penas y nos escribías – dijo Rosalie, hice una mueca, y tomé sus manos.

-Lo sé, y lo siento chicas, pero es que tienen que entenderme, al principio fue muy duro todo para mí, y ya después me vi entregada a mi nueva vida y a mi trabajo, no fue intencional se los juro, pero ahora estoy aquí por una temporada, estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa – dije para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Cómo, no te vas a quedar definitivamente? – me preguntó Alice, poniendo su carita triste.

-Aun no lo sé, en mayor parte estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, ustedes lo saben, se los conté en mi último mail – ambas asintieron – tenemos que dejar todo arreglado en las sucursales que abriremos y ver que todo marche sobre ruedas, pero para irme faltan algunos meses, así que podremos disfrutarlo todo lo que podamos.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Alice – estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí – me miró – ya desayunaste – yo negué, cielos si aún era un poco temprano – ok, comeremos en una cafetería de camino al centro comercial. Yo asentí y salimos de casa para empezar nuestro día de chicas en su reencuentro

Sin duda había extrañado mucho mis salidas con las chicas, no es que en Londres no me gustara pasar mi tiempo con Kate e Irina, su hermana, y con mis demás amigos, sino que Alice y Rose siempre ocuparían el primer lugar en mi lista de mejores amigas, me pusieron al día de todo lo que habían hecho en todos estos años, en cómo iban creciendo profesionalmente y me alegraba saberlo porque sentía que las tres estábamos realizando nuestros sueños, tal como debió de ser desde un principio, yo les comenté sobre mi vida profesional, el tema de Jake y Leah, no lo toqué porque no sentí que fuera el momento, ellas sabían que me había convertido en su nueva socia pero tampoco por lo visto quisieron ahondar en el tema.

Pasamos el día de tienda en tienda, comprando cosas para acondicionar la casa mejor de lo que ya estaba, las cosas que tenía que comprarle a mi pequeña las dejé para después, porque en eso sí que se parecía bastante a su mamá, le encantaba escoger sus cosas ella misma, así que en cuanto estuviera aquí la traería para comprarla.

Sin duda mis amigas se habían quedado asombradas viendo el cambio que se había efectuado en mí, y debo decir que gracias a Irina ahora podía darme el gusto de escoger mi propia ropa y lucirla con orgullo, además de poder caminar por una superficie plana sin tener que tropezar o caer, Irina era la propietaria de una academia de modelaje, baile contemporáneo y ballet, desde el día que nos conocimos en un pub en Londres, casi a los dos meses de haber llegado allí, nos caímos muy bien, ella se había percatado de mi aversión a la ropa, de mi falta de autoestima y de mi torpeza, así que contra mi voluntad y con la ayuda de Leah y Kate, me habían hecho tomar clases en las tres actividades que se dictaban en dicha academia, y al final debo decir que se los agradezco enormemente, porque sin duda, tomar esas clases me ayudó mucho a recuperarme y a fortalecerme, sin duda, preocuparme más por mi propio bienestar me había ayudado mucho.

Ahora vestía mucho mejor, y mi elección de vestuario no dejaba lugar a reclamos por parte de Alice y Rosalie, me lo decían sus caras, nada más verlas cuando me veían a mí, elegir mi propia ropa, vestidos, zapatos, pantalones, blusas, accesorios, etc.

-¡Quién lo diría! – dijo Alice asombrada – Isabella Swan con ese tipo de vestuario, definitivamente debe acercarse el fin del mundo – terminó, tratando de salir de su asombro.

Luego fuimos a comer y de ahí directo a más locales, para terminar con nuestras compras… cuando todo estuvo listo y completo, dejamos los paquetes en el auto de Alice y optamos por ir a ver una película, para esto los chicos ya nos estaban esperando en la entrada del cine, y se quedaron aún más perplejos todos, cuando les sugerí que viéramos una película de terror.

-¿Qué? – les pregunté indignada – "Arrástrame al infierno" se ve interesante. - Emmett me miraba entre asombrado y risueño.

-¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermanita? - dijo en tono burlón – sin duda me encantará esta nueva Bells, inmune al terror – dicho esto todos nos carcajeamos al instante.

Sin duda pasar tiempo con mis hermanos y cuñadas era excelente después de tanto tiempo, al principio pensé sentirme como la típica violinista entre dos parejas, pero, después me di cuenta que no fue así, que me sentía muy bien. Y así al finalizar la película, nos marchamos a casa, Alice y Jazz me dejaron en la puerta, de Emmett y Rose, ni las luces, según comentó Alice, debieron quedarse por ahí, tratando de avanzar en su intento por traer un heredero, así que preferí no preguntar más, agotada como estaba, dejé los paquetes a un lado de la cama, me di una ducha y me acosté, estaba totalmente exhausta.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano, desayuné, organicé las cosas que había comprado y de ahí llamé a Jake para hablar un poco sobre el nuevo proyecto que íbamos a firmar, y de ahí hablé un rato con mi princesa, después de colgar, me dirigí a Stryder's Enterprise para reunirme con sus propietarios. Al llegar a la oficina de presidencia, me dirigí hacia donde estaba la secretaria.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan – la secretaria me sonrió amablemente y asintió – tengo una reunión con el señor Eleazar Stryder.

-Buenos días señorita, soy Carmen Stryder, efectivamente Eleazar la está esperando en la sala de juntas, si me acompaña – dijo levantándose de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar, así que la seguí. Luego se giró hacia mí y me preguntó – Acabas de llegar a la ciudad, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Oh no, de hecho yo soy de aquí – contenté amablemente – pero me fui a vivir a Londres por un tiempo – continué sin ahondar mucho en el tema – ¿así que eres familia de Eleazar? – pregunté con curiosidad, ya que no se me había pasado por desapercibido el apellido de tan amable mujer.

-Pues de hecho sip – dijo remarcando la "P" – él es mi esposo – yo la miré asombrada, ¿Cómo? – así es, soy su esposa y su secretaria, pero primero fui su esposa, así que no digamos que fue amor a primera vista. – dijo soltando un suspiro, preferí no seguir investigando para que no pensara que yo era una chismosa o algo parecido, al llegar al lugar en cuestión, Carmen tocó la puerta y abrió, ante mí estaba Eleazar, ya lo había visto anteriormente cuando se contactó con Jake, así que no me sorprendió, lo que sí llamó mi atención, es que en dicha sala no había nadie más, y al parecer él lo notó.

-Mi socio tuvo que viajar por un inconveniente con uno de nuestros proyectos, por eso no pudo estar presente en esta reunión, pero no te preocupes que tengo todo su apoyo en esto – dijo acercándose a mí y extendiendo una mano, dirigiéndome una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Mucho gusto tenerla aquí Isabella.

-El gusto es mío, Eleazar, pero por favor, llámenme solo Bella – dije mirándolos a ambos, ellos asintieron – ya que vamos a trabajar en conjunto, me gusta tener y brindar confianza.

-No te preocupes querida – me dijo Carmen – haremos un muy buen equipo de trabajo.

Pasamos un par de horas discutiendo los pros y contras del proyecto que les enviamos, aunque a decir verdad eran más pros que contras, así que poco a poco fuimos entrando en confianza, y ya casi al final se firmó el tan esperado contrato, aquí empezábamos nosotros.

-Bueno Bella, como entenderás, yo soy más en plan directivo, doy ordenes, dispongo pagos y esas cosas, tu sabes – dijo Eleazar, yo asentí - mi socio es quien más contacto tiene con nuestros clientes, y es quien más hace el trabajo de campo como podrás entender, así que más tendrán que trabajar con él que conmigo, pero estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien, porque él sí que es bueno y responsable con su trabajo, lo conocerás la otra semana cuando empecemos el proyecto – asentí nuevamente y miré mi reloj y me levanté apresurada al darme cuenta de que se me hacía tarde para mi llegar a la sucursal que tendríamos en esta ciudad y de ahí para tomar mi vuelo a Washington.

-Así será no te preocupes, mi equipo de trabajo y nosotros pondremos todo de nuestra parte de eso pueden estar seguros, no se arrepentirán – dije despidiéndome de ellos con la mano – ahora si me disculpan, tengo aun asuntos que resolver en las respectivas oficinas que abriremos aquí y de ahí viajar a Washington, así que nos veremos dentro de unos días.

Luego de eso, salí apresurada para resolver lo poco que faltaba por arreglar para la inauguración en las respectivas oficinas.

Fueron un par de días bastantes ajetreados, un ir y venir, un de aquí para allá, llamadas a Jake para comentarle lo de la firma del proyecto y los asuntos de las aperturas de las sucursales, hablar con mi pequeña, y dar órdenes, no me gustaba pero eran gajes del oficio.

Así que aquí me encontraba ahora, este sábado por noche, frente a esta enorme y cálida casa que hace mucho tiempo consideré también un hogar, no es que ahora no lo considerara así pero es que la situación era diferente, se podían apreciar las luces encendidas en el interior y la música en marcha. Recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, pero los deseché inmediatamente, inspiré profundamente y expiré lentamente.

-Estas segura que estas lista - Dijo mi hermano Jazz, poniendo su mano sobre la mía, él me había ido a recoger a la casa, puesto que mi coche aun no llegaba, lo miré fijamente – él ya está dentro según me dijo Alice no hace mucho.

Asentí, volviendo mi mirada hacia la casa, me armé de valor, era ahora o nunca.

-Lo estoy – dije abriendo la puerta del coche, mi hermano estuvo segundos después a mi lado ofreciéndome su brazo, alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido **(**** . /imgres?start=13&num=10&um=1&hl=es&prmdo=1&biw=1024&bih=468&tbm=isch&tbnid=q6CaBdq-d7-dpM:&imgrefurl= es/Vestidos-de-Fiestas/PD0695/&docid=fw9uFXmDsfvYYM&itg=1&imgurl= . &w=250&h=340&ei=kCzYT5OtFYro9ASkvYCzAw&zoom=1****)** y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la entrada de la casa.

Después de un par de timbradas, la puerta finalmente se abrió mostrándonos a una muy sonriente Alice, que nos miraba con complicidad, nos saludó y nos dio paso para que entráramos, fueron pocos los segundos que tardamos en llegar hasta la sala, donde pude apreciar a los invitados que estaban ahí, por unos minutos nadie se había percatado de nuestra llegada hasta que una muy emocionada Esme nos vio, bueno, debo decir, me vio, y para sorpresa de todos, soltó un grito de emoción y se dirigió hacia mí para envolverme en un muy caluroso y necesitado abrazo que le devolví inmediatamente.

-BELLAAAAA – dijo Esme, con la voz un poco más elevada de lo usual en ella – no puedo creer que realmente este aquí, con… con… nos…o…tros… - dijo apenas audiblemente pues empezaba a sollozar.

Y después que me soltó brindándome una hermosa sonrisa maternal, fui consciente de lo demás, del abrazo de Carlisle, que siguió al de Esme, que los demás invitados allí presentes nos veían con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría en sus ojos, y después, a lo último, de la mirada de esos ojos sumamente verdes, que hacía tiempo no veía, de aquellos ojos que en su momento lograban hacer que dejara de respirar, logrando zambullirme en ellos sin tener ánimos de querer salir de ellos.

La mirada fija y penetrante de… Edward.

BUENO, BUENO, BUENO… QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO? LES GUSTÓ? MEREZCO QUE LO COMENTEN? ESPERO QUE SÍ… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, CREANME QUE LOS ESTOY TOMANDO EN CUENTA, PERO AUN QUEDA HISTORIA POR ESCRIBIR… ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN… OKIS… JEJEJEJE SE LES QUIERE UN MONTÓN…..

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA:

-NANY87

-LOREMOLINA

-SUPATTINSONDECULLEN

-SERENITYSEY

-HARUHI23

-BITTER SWEETNESS

-Y DEMÁS CHICAS

ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN LEYENDO Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO….


	13. Chapter 13

BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULITO, HABER QUE LES PARECE. ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS.

**PARA REFLEXIONAR**

-Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza.

David Weatherford

**CAPITULO XII**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en mi departamento, acababa de llegar de mi vuelo desde Nueva York, donde se habían presentado inconvenientes en cuanto a la restauración de ciertas áreas de unos condominios, así que una vez solucionado el problema, aproveché unos días para darme un poco de descanso, la verdad es que había estado un poco saturado de trabajo y con Alice y Rose llamándome a cada momento para recordarme la reunión en casa de mis padres pues solo quería respirar un poco de tranquilidad.

No había podido estar presente en la reunión que Eleazar había programado con la propietaria de BLACK'S COMPANY, seguía resultándome familiar ese nombre, pero no podía descifrar de dónde, así que decidí dejar por la paz ese asunto, si no quería terminar con dolor de cabeza, según me había dicho Carmen, se había firmado el contrato, ya que todo estaba en completo orden, además me contó que la representante de dicha compañía resultó ser muy agradable, que tal parecía ser una chica muy sencilla, joven, pero muy segura de sí misma y sobre todo muy profesional.

Lo cual a mí en lo personal, sin duda me agradaba, ya que ambos íbamos a trabajar juntos muy seguido, y sin duda yo era de los que querían a mi alrededor personas competentes, para poder ejecutar bien el trabajo.

Y de vuelta a la realidad, acababa de salir de la ducha, ya que se estaba haciendo hora de ir a casa de mis padres, no quería llegar tan tarde, para poder regresarme temprano, ya que seguía con mi idea de no pasar mucho tiempo allí para no arruinarles la velada, así que me puse el traje que muy amablemente – y nótese el sarcasmo – mi querida hermanita Alice me había "sugerido" ponerme esta noche. ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&sa=X&gl=ec&biw=1024&bih=468&tbm=isch&tbnid=sRTKsfYQvK8wGM:&imgrefurl= /photo/5027/robert_pattinson_traje_negro_c&docid=eYbwdcabiAnGYM&imgurl= /p/1541230/z/noticias_calientes/robert_pattinson_traje_negro_ &w=968&h=1464&ei=bDnYT6OxFbD06AGGuqn7Ag&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=234&sig=108769965223251465392&page=5&tbnh=132&tbnw=85&start=78&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:78,i:392&tx=61&ty=66)

Cuando ya estuve listo, subí a mi auto y me dirigí hacia la casa de mis padres, fui uno de los primeros en llegar.

-Hola hijo – saludó mi madre dándome un abrazo – pensé que no vendrías.

-No podría faltar, madre – le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla – es una fecha muy importante para la familia – dije, y sonrió inmediatamente, así que seguro Rose no le había contado que realmente sí se me había olvidado la fecha.

-Lo importante es que todos ustedes estén aquí con nosotros para celebrarlo – dijo Esme cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el salón, donde pude observar a mi padre, Alice y Rose conversando con unos amigos. Así que me acerqué a saludarlos también.

-Muchas felicidades padre – le dije dándole un abrazo que el correspondió.

-Gracias hijo – dijo mirándome, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y luego miró a Esme – sin duda han sido mis mejores años de matrimonio.

Y dicho esto la abrazó, no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado, sin duda, me alegraba que mis padres aún se amaran como el primer día, pero eran fechas como estas que me hacían poner aún más triste, puesto que por mis estupideces, había perdido la oportunidad de poder celebrar fechas importantes como estas junto con la mujer que amaba y que dejé ir por no haber madurado y por no haber sabido valorar lo que tuve entre mis manos, MI PROPIA Y VERDADERA FELICIDAD.

Poco a poco fueron llegados los invitados, y la música empezó a escucharse, entre mezclas de baladas y pistas musicales clásicas que relajaban el ambiente, entre conversas y saludos con los invitados, algo captó mi atención, así que me dirigí hacia Rose.

-Oye Rose – le llamé la atención, ya que estaba hablando con la Sra. Cope, una de las mejores amigas de mi madre, ella se volvió hacia mí – no es que los extrañe mucho ni nada parecido, pero donde está tu adorable esposo y Jasper que no los he visto para nada desde que llegué. – Rose se quedó pensativa, y luego vi que posaba su mirada en mi hermana que estaba un poco cerca de nosotros conversando con los Anderson, aunque en estos momentos nos estaba viendo, y era como si se estuvieran hablando mentalmente, luego Rosalie volvió su mirada hacia mí y me respondió.

-Supongo que ya estarán por llegar, tenían unos asuntos que resolver, por eso no los has visto Edward. – contestó de manera un poco fría, como forzada, algo extraño en ella, y luego se volteó para seguir conversando con la Sra. Cope.

¡Aquí hay algo raro! – Pensé – dirigí mi mirada a Alice, ella me estaba viendo pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que yo la veía a ella, se volteó también y siguió con su plática.

No sé por qué, pero algo me olía mal aquí, pero no me dieron chance a deducir qué era, porque de inmediato casi, Esme me agarró del brazo para que la acompañara a saludar a otro grupo de sus amigos.

Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestra conversación, que desde hace unos minutos se había tornado un poco sobre negocios, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, no presté mayor atención, y seguí en mi dialogo con Arthur Anderson, propietario de uno de los pozos petroleros más destacados del país.

En eso estábamos cuando de repente escuché el grito emocionado de mi madre, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba, para encontrarme con su rostro envuelto en una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, emoción para luego destacar la de inmensa felicidad, así que mecánicamente, seguí la dirección hacia lo que había emocionado a mi madre, para quedarme en estado de shock.

Ahí, en la entrada de la sala de esta casa se encontraba ella….. después de tanto tiempo, cuatro años para ser un poco más precisos, estaba ella, Bella, mi Bella, mucho más hermosa con aquel vestido azul, que sin duda la hacía ver mucho más hermosa, no podía dejar de mirarla y aunque toda mi atención estaba centrada en ella, minúsculamente pude darme cuenta de que toda la sala se había quedado en completo silencio, al ver aquella demostración de afecto y de recibimiento que mi madre le estaba dando, y al que ella correspondía con la misma emoción de mi madre, Jasper, a su lado, sonreía y abrazaba a mis hermanas, quienes se habían acercado a ellos, mi padre también la abrazó con la misma intensidad que mi madre, yo simplemente no podía salir de mi estado de shock.

Ella había regresado, estaba aquí, no lo podía creer, poco a poco, fui soltando el aire que había retenido, al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero, en aquel momento también me di cuenta de otra cosa.

Su mirada, conectada con la mía, no me transmitía nada, sin duda no había dolor ni tristeza en esa mirada, pero tampoco había emoción, no sé si lo estaba fingiendo o qué, pero sin duda, el hecho de que ella, la mujer que amé, amo y amaré, me mirara de esa forma hacía que mi corazón, ya de por sí adolorido, se estrujara mucho más.

Sin dudas mis planes habían cambiado, ya llevaba aquí un par de horas, había intentado acercarme a ella, para ver si podríamos hablar, pero era como si mis hermanas y Jasper se hubieran confabulado para no permitirlo, ya que ni bien daba un paso para acercármele y ellos la alejaban de mí, llevándola a presentar a algún otro invitado y eso ya me estaba exasperando, quería… no, no quería, NECESITABA hablar con ella, necesitaba saber si aún me amaba, si me podría perdonar mis errores, si habría alguna mínima posibilidad de un futuro juntos, lo que sea, lo aprovecharía, y esta vez no la dejaría escapar, no la desaprovecharía, como que me llamo EDWARD CULLEN.

La seguía con la mirada a todos los lados donde ella se dirigía, o donde la llevaban, era como si el solo hecho de dejar de mirarla significaría que ella desapareciera, que se esfumaría, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertarme, la veía sonreír con tanta naturalidad…. DIOS COMO EXTRAÑABA SU SONRISA, aunque no puedo negar que me ponía enormemente celoso el hecho de que no fuera por mí por quien ella reía, tenía que haber una manera de acercarme a ella sin que sus guardaespaldas (Alice, Rose y Jasper) la alejaran de mí.

Se encontraba hablando con mis hermanas, mis padres y Jasper, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, no volví a reparar en la entrada, mi vista solo estaba fija en ella, cuando escuché la enorme risotada de Emmett, vaya, ya faltaba este, pensé, me fui acercando poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta, ya que todos habían volteado a ver a Emmett con sonrisas en sus rostros, me llamó la atención el brillo especial que apareció en el rostro de mi Bella, cuando escuché la vocecita de una niña pequeña.

-MAMIIIIIIII – giré mi rostro para posarlo en la pequeña que iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, y mis ojos se abriendo de par en par.

Una pequeña de cabello castaño en forma de risos, ojos chocolates y con un vestido azul cielo ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&gl=ec&biw=1024&bih=468&tbm=isch&tbnid=PTQjfcojORHseM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=7Q_6JtDA5S0jxM&imgurl= . &w=570&h=808&ei=EkLYT4xawo_qAfPywfcC&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=288&vpy=76&dur=526&hovh=125&hovw=87&tx=68&ty=160&sig=108769965223251465392&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=87&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:72) corría llamando muy emocionada llamando a su mamá…

Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando vi, que Bella, se agachaba y cogia a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la abrazaba fuerte y protectoramente. ¡NOOOOO! NO PODIA SER… ELLA NOOO… NO PODIA SER SU…. SU… HIJA…

En aquel momento sentí como si todo me daba vueltas, vi el rostro de mi familia, mis hermanas y el de mis padres, y en ellos se denotaba la sorpresa más que otra cosa, por lo tanto ellos tampoco deberían estar enterados de eso.

Luego apareció en mi campo de visión la figura de Emmett, y pude apreciar que él y Jasper sonreían ante la escena, así que entonces ellos sí estaban al tanto.

Y como si el destino se hubiera confabulado en mi contra, reconocí otra figura que se unió a ellos muy sonriente y feliz, y dejó un beso en la frente de Bella, murmuró algo que no alcancé escuchar, más que todo porque en aquel momento era como si tuviera todos mis sentidos bloqueados, menos mi visión.

Pude ver que Alice me miraba entre horrorizada y triste y luego se dirigió a Bella.

-Be… Bella tienes una hija? – preguntó Alice, y en ese momento, ella se percató de las miradas sorprendidas de mi familia, que fluctuaban entre ella y la pequeña, notando el enorme parecido entre ambas. Y entonces sonrió y habló.

-Familia – dijo mirándolos a todos, en una fracción de segundo posó su mirada en mí, y luego volvió a la pequeña – les presento a la mi pequeña princesa – dijo maternalmente y sonriendo a la niña, que le devolvía el gesto con gran amor, por lo que se podía apreciar. – Leah Isabella Black.

-Es t…u tu hija? – Preguntó mi madre, entre emocionada y triste.

-Si – contestó la pequeña niña – ella es mi mami – y acto seguido la abrazó por el cuello.

Sentí mi mundo resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, ella ya había rehecho su vida, ella tenía la familia que no pudo tener conmigo, - seguía mirándolas sin poder apartar mi vista – se veían felices juntas. Con Jake a lado de ellas acariciando la mejilla de la niña, sin duda lo único en lo que se parecía a él era en el color de la piel, era hija de él… Bella y Jacob Black… juntos…

No lo pude soportar más, no sé cómo reaccioné, pero sentía como que me sofocaba. Así que salí inmediatamente de ahí, no podía seguir ahí viendo ese cuadro familiar rezumando felicidad cuando mi mundo estaba en la completa mierda… la perdí, ahora sí que ya no había esperanzas…

Iba a subir a mi auto cuando un pensamiento llegaba a mi cabeza… Black…. Jacob Black… nooooooooooooo no puede ser… ¿Será? BLACK'S COMPANY propiedad de ellos.

Eso sí que sería la estocada final a mi patética vida.

BUENO ESPERO NO ME QUIERAN MATAR, PERO ALGUNAS ESTARÁN CONMIGO DE QUE ESTE EDWARD SE MERECE SUFRIR UN POQUITÍ MÁS NO? QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SIIIII NO SEAN TAN MALAS CONMIGO…. JEJEJEJEJE


	14. Chapter 14

BUENO CHICAS, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ESTABA UN POCO SIN INSPIRACION, JEJEJE A PARTE DE OCUPADA EN OTROS ASUNTOS PERSONALES, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, HABER QUE LES PARECE. POCO A POCO LAS COSAS IRÁN TOMANDO SU CAUCE. ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS.

**PARA REFLEXIONAR**

"JAMÁS DEJES QUE LAS DUDAS PARALICEN TUS ACCIONES. TOMA SIEMPRE TODAS LAS DECISIONES QUE NECESITES TOMAR, INCLUSO SIN TENER LA SEGURIDAD O CERTEZA DE QUE ESTÁS DECIDIENDO CORRECTAMENTE."

PAULO COELHO

"SON NUESTRAS DECISIONES LAS QUE MUESTRAN LO QUE PODEMOS LLEGAR A SER. MUCHO MÁS QUE NUESTRAS PROPIAS HABILIDADES."

JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**BELLA POV**

Y aquí estaba, rodeada de la que hasta hace cuatro años atrás había sido mi familia, quienes habían tomado parte muy activa en mi vida, mis cuñadas me cargaban de un lado para otro, presentándome a los invitados que no conocía o saludando a los que sí conocía y que me recordaban, a pesar de estar algo ocupada con ellas, tenía mi mente en otro lado, específicamente en el lugar dónde sabía que estaba Edward, quien no se había movido para nada, sentía su mirada fija en mí, y eso me hacía poner incómoda, porque lo que sí tenía que admitir es que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo aún reaccionaba ante su presencia como siempre había sucedido, y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente desde que había puesto mis ojos en él nuevamente, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Sí, lo aceptaba, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros, era como si todo este tiempo lejos de él no hubiera existido, y mis cuñadas y mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de ello, supongo que hasta Esme y Carlisle también, por ello, pude darme cuenta que cada que él intentaba acercarse a mí sencillamente me alejaban de él, Rose me dijo que era para darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a su presencia nuevamente y para que ambos pusiéramos nuestros pensamientos en claro antes de volver a hablar, estábamos reunidos hablando, cuando escuché el timbre, disimuladamente miré mi reloj y supuse que sería mi hermano, Jake y mi pequeña que ya habían llegado y no me equivoqué, en cuanto abrieron la puerta una pequeñita que tan bien conocía corrió rauda y feliz hacia donde estaba, llamándome MAMI en el camino, me agaché para recibirla con un caluroso y afectuoso abrazo, había extrañado mucho a mi princesa, así que sonreí feliz en cuánto ella llegó hasta mí.

Al principio no me di cuenta de la reacción de los demás, pero en cuanto Jake me dio un beso en la frente a manera de saludo y me volteé a ver a los demás pude ver la cara de desconcierto que tenían, sus miradas iban de mí hacia mi princesa y volvían a mí, como queriendo atar cabos, estaba viéndolos, a todos, Jake sonreía al ver la cara que ellos habían puesto, al igual que mis hermanos, quienes ya sabían la verdad del asunto por lo que les había contado en cuanto había llegado. Pude fijarme que Edward caminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta, su cara estaba totalmente descompuesta, supongo que por el mismo asunto, pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza y desolación totalmente reflejada en ellos, a pesar de los años aún podía interpretar sus reacciones, estaba observándolo cuando una muy enojada y sorprendida Rosalie me habló.

-¿TUVISTE UNA HIJA, Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA? ¿POR QUÉ NOS LA OCULTASTE?– me preguntó. Sentí que mi pequeña se encogía ante el tono disgustado de Rosalie.

La fulminé con la mirada para que se controlara un poco delante de la niña y por lo visto me entendió porque suavizó un poco su expresión. Jacob entendiendo que yo debía explicarme tomó a la niña en brazos diciéndole que iban por unos dulces y se la llevó, miré a mis hermanos y ellos sólo asintieron, para que les explicara, así que tomé aire y empecé a explicarles todo a Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, me escucharon atentamente, y sus rostros expresaban sentimientos variados, según la parte de la historia que les contaba: mi llegada a Londres, mi transición en una nueva ciudad, mi etapa de depresión, el matrimonio de Jake con Leah, el accidente con el fatal desenlace y por qué mi pequeña me decía mamá, luego me preguntaron por el enorme parecido que la niña tenía conmigo, así que les expliqué también esa parte, estaban sorprendidas, porque mis hermanos nunca les habían mencionado ese detalle, pero ya ese había sido por descuido de ellos, sobre todo ahora que estaban intentado agrandar la familia.

Así que después de ese rato de tensión, el ambiente se fue calmando poco a poco hasta volver a recuperar el ánimo festivo.

Ellos se habían dado cuenta que Edward se había ido, pero prefirieron no comentar nada, solo dijeron que no querían presionarme y que ya después se encargarían de explicarle a él las cosas, porque estaban seguras que él también había llegado a la misma suposición de los demás y por eso había reaccionado así, pues me juraron que él aún me seguía amando, cosas que yo no sabía si creer o no, la verdad no sabía qué pensar con respecto a él.

Estaba hablando con Jake, poniéndonos de acuerdo con unos asuntos relacionados con las sucursales que estábamos por abrir cuando vimos llegar a Carmen y Eleazar, nos sorprendimos un poco porque no sabíamos que ellos eran conocidos de los Cullen y por los visto ellos al vernos también pensaron lo mismo puesto que cuando se acercaron a saludarnos nos dieron a entender eso.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué sorpresa más agradable encontrarlos aquí – dijo Eleazar, saludándonos a Jake y a mí, después de Carmen – no sabíamos que ustedes conocían a los miembros de la familia Cullen.

-Pues sí – contesté inmediatamente – para ser sinceros somos familia, puesto que Rosalie y Alice están casadas con mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper – finalicé con una sonrisa.

-Eso sí que es una grata coincidencia – contestó Carmen.

-Así es – dijo Jake – la verdad a nosotros también nos sorprendió verlos llegar, no pensábamos que ustedes los conocieran.

-Bueno – dijo Eleazar – Carlisle y Esme son unos viejos amigos, además de ser los padres de mi socio – continuó, y yo lo miré sorprendiéndome, esto no podía ser, miré a Jake, quién por su expresión, supuse que también estaba pensando lo mismo, en eso vi que Eleazar comenzaba a buscar a alguien entre los invitados – por cierto no veo a Edward a la vista para presentárselos, aunque si conocen a la familia no será necesario.

-Edward es tu socio – preguntó Jake, mirándome a mí.

-Sí, la verdad no pudo estar presente en la reunión que mantuvimos ese día con Bella, porque andaba resolviendo unos asuntos de la empresa – me miró, y segundos después, su expresión cambió, como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza – OH por Dios, no me digas que tú eres….?. – y dejo la pregunta sin terminar, yo solo procedí a asentir, Jake tomó mi brazo, dándome su apoyo, como siempre.

-¿Qué sucede Eleazar, de qué me estoy perdiendo? – preguntó Carmen, Eleazar me miró como pidiendo mi aprobación para contarle, así que solamente volví a asentir, total, que más daba, igual en algún momento tendría que enterarse.

-Cariño – contestó él, mirando a su esposa y luego a mí – lo que sucede es que Bella es la ex esposa de Edward, de la que tanto nos ha hablado. – finalizó. Carmen me miró entre sorprendida e incrédula, procesando la información que le habían dado.

-No puede ser – dijo. Acto seguido se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, así que agradecí en cuando apareció Alice, y se llevó a los recién llegados a saludar a los demás. Jake me miraba de hito en hito evaluando mi reacción, yo no sabía qué hacer ni decir, si Edward era el socio de Eleazar, me tocaría trabajar de lleno con él en lo que duraba el contrato.

-Sabes que si quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo del proyecto con la empresa de Eleazar – me susurró Jake después de un momento. Yo negué, si bien la información otorgada por Eleazar me ponía muy nerviosa, Jake sabía perfectamente que en cuanto al trabajo era muy responsable – Bella no seas cabezota, sabes que te será difícil trabajar con él, verlo seguido.

-Sabes que no me gusta dejar mis responsabilidades botadas Jacob – dije en un susurro.

-Sí, lo sé, te conozco y sé lo responsable que eres, pero sabes que esta situación podría afectarte y eso es lo que me preocupa, tú me preocupas, no quiero verte triste de nuevo – dijo mi mejor amigo tomando mis manos.

-Gracias Jake por estar aquí, por tu apoyo, pero sabes que no voy a dejar botadas mis responsabilidades por eso- dije ahora más segura de mi decisión – Jake me miró como evaluando y procesando mi respuesta, suspiró, miró hacia donde estaba mi pequeña, jugando con Emm y Rose y luego volvió a mirarme.

-Bueno, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, pero si vas a seguir con el proyecto, si piensas trabajar en conjunto con él, te aconsejaría que hablaras con él y dejaras todo el asunto solucionado – yo lo miré abriendo mis ojos lo más que pude, sorprendida por su consejo, el me devolvió una mirada dulce – Bells, creo que a nadie has podido engañar, más que Edward claro, él siempre será un idiota y además un ciego, pero los demás nos hemos dado cuenta que aun tienes sentimientos por él. Así que toma en serio mi consejo cariño, si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz.

Acto seguido me besó la frente y se dirigió a donde estaban mis hermanos, dejándome para procesar lo que habíamos hablado, sé que tenía razón en lo que decía, si pensaba trabajar en conjunto con él, tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero es que me era muy difícil, si así me puse solo con verlo de lejos, no quisiera imaginar que sería recordando el pasado, hablando con él nuevamente y mencionar lo sucedido, no sé si tendría el valor.

Pero tampoco pensaba dejar que la inseguridad volviera a mí, si de algo estaba segura era de que por ese lado había cambiado y de que mis responsabilidades eran eso, mías, dejar que Jacob se encargara del trabajo sería como admitir que era una cobarde, que le temía al pasado, a Edward, y francamente, podría seguirlo queriendo con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes, pero lo que sí no admitiría es que él pensara que sigo siendo la misma chiquilla con la que se casó y a la que engañó, había aprendido en estos cuatro años a afrontar la vida tal como se me presentaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Así que si para continuar dando todo de mí en mi trabajo, para obtener unos buenos resultados, tenía que hablar con Edward pues lo haría, en el fondo hasta era lo mejor, así cerraba por fin ese capítulo de mi vida que tanto daño me había hecho.

Decidida, caminé hacia donde se encontraba Alice, le pedí que me acompañara a la cocina, ella era la indicada para ayudarme. En cuanto llegamos ella me miró interrogante.

-¿Qué sucede Bells? – me preguntó mi cuñada. Yo respiré profundo, cerré los ojos y lo solté de una.

-Alice – abrí mis ojos y la miré fijamente, sin dudar – necesito que me des la dirección de Edward.

CHICAS… CREEN QUE BELLA TOMÓ LA MEJOR DECISIÓN? QUE DESEAN QUE PASE ENTRE ED Y BELLS? PRONTA RECONCILIACIÓN O YA NOOO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO, ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIENDO CHICAS, SE LAS QUIERE….


	15. Chapter 15

BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO… ME ENTRISTECE UN POCO QUE NO HAYAN COMENTADO MUCHO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDA, MI META ES DESARROLLAR ESTA HISTORIA Y CONCLUIRLA DE ACUERDO A MIS IDEAS, QUE ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO… AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO ENTRE NUESTRA PAREJITA DE ORO… LAMENTO EL RETRASO UN POCO, PERO TENÍA QUE ORGANIZAR MIS IDEAS PARA REDACTARLO…

**PARA REFLEXIONAR:**

-DESPUÉS DE UNA RUPTURA LAS PERSONAS ESTÁN ENVENENADAS POR DENTRO. REQUIEREN UN CONTRAVENENO. SI VOMITAS, COMENZARÁS A LIMPIARTE Y CURARTE EL ALMA.

-TODOS LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE NOS LASTIMAN NOS CONDUCEN A UNA ENSEÑANZA: **PARA ENCONTRAR EL ANILLO DE BRILLANTES HAY QUE METER LA MANO EN EL FANGO.**

**CARLOS CUAUHTÉMOC SÁNCHEZ – CONTRAVENENO.**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**BELLA POV**

Y aquí me encontraba, aparcando frente al edificio de Edward, con los nervios a flor de piel, pero muy segura de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, a lo menos si quería mantener una relación cordial mientras nos tocaba trabajar juntos.

Había hablado con Jake anoche después de acostar a Leah y me aconsejó hablar con él con la verdad en los labios, sin engaños, sin mentiras, y sé que él tiene la razón, porque sólo de esa manera se podrán evitar futuros inconvenientes.

Hoy era domingo, ya faltaba media hora para que los chicos llegaran de Londres, Jake quedó de ir a recogerlos, yo insistí en acompañarlo y después hablaría con Edward pero Jake consideró que lo mejor era terminar con esta situación de una buena vez, tan bien me había llegado a conocer que sabía que en el fondo solo estaba buscando motivos para alargar esta conversación. La verdad es que moría de los nervios, al no saber que podría pasar, aunque usaría de todo mi autocontrol adquirido en estos cuatro años, para evitar que las cosas lleguen a situaciones negativas entre nosotros.

Por suerte mi coche llegaba en unas horas, porque la verdad esto de andar en taxis a la larga llegaba a cansar, pagué el valor correspondiente al taxista, le di las gracias y bajé, me encaminé hacia la puerta, desde lejos se podía observar que el edificio era de esos de lujo, no esperaba menos, puesto que todos los Cullen estaban acostumbrado a vivir con las comodidades, y no es que los critique, ese era su estilo de vida.

Al acercarme a la entrada me fijé que no estaba el portero, así que como ya sabía el piso y el número de su departamento, me dirigí hacia los ascensores, por suerte las puertas se abrieron y entré enseguida, en cuanto se estaban cerrando pude ver que el portero hacia acto de aparición y a lo que me vio intentó detenerme pero ya era demasiado tarde, en fin… era ahora o nunca.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente, me bajé, caminé hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su departamento, indecisa aún, entre si tocar o no, pero en fin, como dije, ya estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás, teníamos que hablar, así que me dispuse a tocar la puerta. Esperé unos minutos pero nadie abrió, así que volví a tocar por tres veces más, en eso sentí que dos puertas se abrían al mismo tiempo. Una era la que daba a las escaleras, por donde salió el portero, llamándome, seguramente para averiguar a quien buscaba, y la otra fue la del departamento de Edward, y ahí estaba él, con un aspecto un poco descuidado y sumamente asombrado, supuse que se levantaba de dormir por el atuendo que tenía y por su rostro adormilado.

-¿Bella? – me preguntó como si pensara que soy una alucinación.

-Hola Edward – le contesté apenas audiblemente.

-Lo siento señor Cullen, estaba guardando las cosas en mi casillero, por eso no vi cuando la señorita llegó y por eso no la anuncié antes de que subiera – dijo el portero un tanto nervioso, supongo que temiendo alguna reacción desfavorable por parte de Edward.

-Está bien Will no pasa nada, la señorita es bienvenida siempre que venga. – dijo Edward aun sin quitarme la vista de encima. El portero, Will, sonrió y después murmurando un "está bien, hasta luego" se marchó esta vez por el ascensor.

-Pasa – me dijo Edward y se apartó de la puerta para darme lugar a entrar.

Al ingresar me di cuenta que la decoración definitivamente era muy a lo Esme, con gran estilo, aunque igual se notaba que era un departamento para solteros.

-Toma asiento – dijo Edward detrás mío – te puedo ofrecer algo.

-Un té helado estaría bien – me senté el sofá de la sala y luego alcé mi vista y pude verlo haciendo una mueca, y adiviné – o agua estaría bien también.

Asintió y se dirigió a lo que supuse sería la cocina. A los pocos minutos apareció con un vaso de agua fresca, tomé un poco para tratar de calmar mis nervios.

-Es realmente sorprendente tu visita – dijo en un susurro, estaba nervioso también, lo supuse porque no quitaba las manos de sus cabellos – la verdad no esperaba verte hoy.

Y esa aclaración me confirmó que Edward ya estaba al tanto.

-Supongo que has hablado con Eleazar y te habrá comentado que yo soy socia en la empresa de Jake – dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-Sí, me llamó esta mañana para contarme, si te soy sincero, no sabía el nombre de los propietarios de dicha empresa – yo lo miré levantando una ceja ¿lo decía en serio? – no me veas así, para que sepas, es Eleazar quien se encarga de hacer ese tipo de trabajo en nuestra empresa, yo soy más para el trabajo de campo. – yo asentí.

-Sí, algo así me había contado Eleazar en nuestra reunión, aunque en ese momento no mencionó tu nombre, ni yo tampoco lo pregunté, recién anoche en la fiesta de tus padres es que nos vinimos a enterar – _definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo –_ pensé.

-Igual yo tampoco había preguntado mucho, aunque ahora caigo en cuenta el porqué el nombre de dicha empresa se me hacía tan familiar, pero nunca imaginé algo así – dijo mirándome fijamente, y no supe determinar el significado de esa mirada. Así que decidí ir al grano, total, para que alargar tanto las cosas.

-Entonces ¿podrás suponer el motivo de mi visita hoy? – dije posando mi mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, que se había tornado un tanto _interesante_ para mí.

-Supongo que querrás algún tipo de información para anular el contrato firmado, si es eso te digo que eso lo tienes que arreglar con mi socio. – dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. Yo lo miré de inmediato.

-Para nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – dije un tanto ofendida.

-Bueno yo pensaba… - y no lo dejé terminar, suspiré y comencé a hablar.

-Edward – el solo pronunciar su nombre delante de él hacía que los nervios se incrementaran – si estoy aquí, es porque creo que tienes muy en claro que yo seré la responsable de la ejecución de los diferentes proyectos que se lleven a cabo en conjunto, y por ende me va a tocar trabajar más seguido contigo que con Eleazar. Nuestra empresa se caracteriza por cumplir con los compromisos que adquirimos, así que en ningún momento se nos pasó por la cabeza anular el contrato firmado, por quién nos tomas.

-Discúlpame – dijo levantándose de su lugar, suspiró nuevamente – si no es eso, entonces… - dejó sin concluir sus pensamientos, pero suponía a qué se refería, estaba casi segura.

-Si vamos a trabajar en conjunto, tu, mi equipo y yo, consideré necesario dejar todo en claro para evitar posibles futuros problemas, siempre me he caracterizado por separar el aspecto laboral del personal, pero obviamente, en este caso será un poco más difícil por el pasado que nos une – dije tratando de sonar lo más firme posible y sin centrar mucho mi atención en él, puesto que si yo estaba ya nerviosa, él con su andar de aquí para allá no me sería de gran ayuda – así que hablándolo con Jake, ambos consideramos importante, que tu y yo habláramos y dejáramos todo solucionado definitivamente, como no se pudo hacer hace cuatro años.

Él continuó caminando, y respirando pesadamente, como si tratara de calmarse. Pero por lo visto no fue lo suficiente.

-Y CÓMO HUBIERAMOS HABLADO, SI TÚ TE FUISTE Y NI SIQUIERA ME DISTE LA OPORTUNIDA DE HABLAR DE ACLARAR LAS COSAS – su voz era una mezcla de ira y dolor, pero definitivamente aquello me sonó a reclamo. Y ese detalle no me gustó, así que me levanté y lo confronté.

-Y QUÉ DIABLOS QUERIAS ACLARAR, AH EDWARD, DIME, SI YO FUI QUIEN PRESENCIÓ TODO, NADIE ME VINO CON EL CHISME, YO TE VI CON ELLA, COMPORTANDOTE DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE TIEMPO ATRÁS HABIAS SIDO CONMIGO, Y AHÍ FUE CUANDO ENTENDÍ EL PORQUE DE TU ACTITUD FRÍA, EL PORQUÉ YA NI TOLERABAS MI COMPAÑÍA – dije gritándoselo todo en la cara, había pasado mucho tiempo guardando todo eso – NO ME CREAS IDIOTA EDWARD, SI LO FUI EN UN TIEMPO CONTIGO, CRÉEME QUE YA NO LO SOY, HE MADURA Y ME DOY CUENTA DE LAS COSAS, SIEMPRE INTENTÉ LLEVARTE TODOS LOS GUSTOS, HACER LO QUE TU QUERÍAS, AMARTE COMO NINGUNA MUJER PUDO AMAR A OTRO HOMBRE, PERO MIRA COMO ME PAGASTE. – dije apartándome de él, necesitaba calmarme, respiré profundamente, porque si no terminaríamos peor.

Él me miró con sus ojos ensombrecidos, ojos que expresaban dolor, dolor por todo lo pasado, por lo que le había dicho ahora.

-Perdóname Bella – dijo sentándose de golpe en el sofá – te juro que mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, yo te amaba, no, YO TE AMO – yo lo miré sin comprender del todo – Bella yo sé que cometí un gravísimo error, pero de lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que nunca he dejado de amarte, ni siquiera ahora que te veo, ni siquiera ahora que sé que has rehecho tu vida junto a él. – terminó diciendo, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado menos hacia donde yo estaba.

Y no sé que me removió al escucharlo hablar así, tan destrozado por dentro, con tanto dolor, y a la vez con tanta rabia, me acerqué hacia donde estaba, y tomé su mano, él me miró y presionó su mano contra la mía.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué te dio Tanya que no te había dado yo? ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera? – Dije suavemente, siempre quise respuestas a esas preguntas – Yo pensé que eras feliz a mi lado, que YO te hacía completamente feliz. – dije bajando mi mirada al piso, pero el apartó su mano de la mía, y tomó mi rostro para levantarlo, ese simple contacto, mandó un ramalazo de energía tan conocido y extrañado a la vez, en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Y yo era feliz contigo cariño, créeme, - dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos, de la misma manera que hacía en el pasado cuando hablaba con sinceridad. – no sé qué fue lo que pasó, si quiero engañarme diría que quizá fue por la monotonía, por la costumbre, pero realmente no lo sé, me encontré con ella, empezamos a frecuentarnos, ella comentaba su vida, de su trabajo en el exterior, sinceramente te puedo decir que no sé que nos llevó a eso, qué me llevó a engañarte tan vilmente, ese será la cosa de la que más me arrepienta en toda mi vida, cuando te perdí, perdí el sentido de mi vida, cuando te fuiste, te llevaste mi corazón contigo, en todo este tiempo no he vivido, solo me he dedicado a existir.

Yo me levanté en cuanto terminó, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado, mi pecho se oprimía con cada palabra dicha, y la respiración se me hacía más dificultosa, necesitaba espacio de él. Pero por lo visto él quería decirlo todo de una. Así que mientras él hablaba yo me encaminé hacia la ventana y desde ahí, dándole la espalda lo escuché.

-En cuanto tus hermanos me dieron la noticia, y yo asimilé todo, cuando la realidad me cayó encima, me di cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, del perjuicio que había ocasionado en nosotros mis actos, créeme cuando te digo que la relación que tuve con Tanya no significó nada… yo solo fui un estúpido que no supo valorar lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí, y créeme que ahora me arrepiento, a pesar de que te vez feliz con él y con tu hija, me hubiera gustado que esa felicidad hubiera sido conmigo… que ambos hubiéramos tenido un futuro juntos, formar la familia que teníamos pensado formar – yo sabía que me hablaba con la verdad, pero, lo dicho me lastimaba aun.

-Si Tanya no significaba nada para ti, además de un revolcón – dije volteándome a verlo, y su rostro hizo una mueca mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado ante la palabra empleada – entonces porque duraron tanto tiempo – enseguida sus ojos se agradaron por la sorpresa, así que confirmé su suposición – sí, Edward, lo sé, el dueño del hotel que ustedes frecuentaban era un amigo de Jasper, y mi hermano se tomó la molestia de hacer ciertas averiguaciones, y así nos enteramos del tiempo que más o menos ustedes llevaban juntos. Créeme que esa fue la estocada final a la herida.

Él intentó rebatir algo, pero lo detuve, levantando mi mano.

-Sí Edward, tuve mi temporada de depresión, pero gracias a las magníficas personas que encontré en Londres, pude recuperarme, ellos me ayudaron mucho, me tuvieron paciencia, sé que yo también tuve mis errores, en parte, soy algo culpable de lo que pasó, como tú dijiste anteriormente, la costumbre y la monotonía, soy consciente que un matrimonio es de dos, y que ambos son responsables de mantenerlo vivo, y analizándolo todo, ese fue mi error, vivir por y para ti, dejar mis sueños de lado, hacer todo lo que tú querías solo para verte feliz, pero el matrimonio no siempre debe ser dejarlo todo por la otra persona, y eso lo he aprendido, tarde, sí, pero ya esta aprendido.

-Supongo que ahora con Jacob podrás hacer las cosas mucho mejor, no te equivocarás, como lo hiciste conmigo. – dijo apesadumbrado. – aunque me parece extraño que no lleves su apellido, supongo que eso sería parte de tu forma de ver la vida ahora, no perder tu individualidad.

Al escucharlo hablar así, dudé, realmente dudé en si contarle la verdad o no, porque mi cabeza me decía que no le debía ningún tipo de explicaciones del tipo personal a él ahora, que no teníamos nada más que una relación laboral, mientras mi corazón me gritaba que lo sacara de su error, pero vino a mi cabeza la conversación con mi amigo: DEJA TODO REALMENTE CLARO, LA VERDAD ES LO ÚNICO QUE DEBE PREVALECER EN TU VIDA EN TODO MOMENTO, ASÍ TE EVITARÁS UN MAYOR DOLOR EN EL FUTURO, fueron las palabras de mi amigo. Suspiré y me decidí.

-Jake y yo no somos pareja, Edward – él me miró de inmediato, sorprendido por mi revelación.

-Per….o … yo pensé que…. – dijo tartamudeando – pero la niña se parece mucho a…. – y no terminó, yo me limité a asentir y volví a sentarme en otro sofá.

Le expliqué lo que había sucedido a mi llegada, le hablé de Leah y Jake, del embarazo de ella y de su trágico final, de nuestras vidas después de la muerte de mi prima, de el período de depresión de Jake y de cómo tuve que tomar las riendas de la vida de los tres por un tiempo hasta que mi amigo estuvo mejor, y el motivo por el cual mi princesa me llamaba mamá, y al final del porqué del parecido de mi pequeña conmigo, le expliqué de nuestra herencia genética Swan. Él me escuchó atentamente, y pude ver en sus ojos que parte del dolor que sentía iba desapareciendo, no sé qué efecto tuvo eso en mí, pero lo que sentí me hizo poner incómoda, porque pude suponer que en ambos ese sentimiento se acercaba mucho a la esperanza, y esa idea no fue muy de mi agrado.

-Entonces ustedes nunca… - dijo, yo negué inmediatamente.

-Jake y yo nos queremos como hermanos, ese es el sentimiento que nos une, que siempre nos ha unido, - cuando dije esto pude apreciar que el rastro de una sonrisa iba apareciendo en sus labios.

-¿Y nunca intentaste rehacer tu vida? – volvió a preguntar.

-No, no fui a buscarte reemplazo Edward, en todo este tiempo no ha habido nadie más en ese sentido, si me fui fue para permitirte ser feliz, considerando que ya no lo eras conmigo – dije seriamente, el enseguida agachó la cabeza, pero continué – además de que estando allá me di cuenta de que merecía un cambio, mi vida merecía un cambio además del cambio drástico que había tomado, y créeme que me sirvió, te puedo decir ahora con total veracidad, que ya no soy la misma que se fue hace cuatro años, que delante de ti tienes a una Bella muy distinta a la que se fue, más segura de sí misma, realizada profesionalmente, conforme con la vida que llevo ahora, y feliz, una felicidad diferente pero feliz que es lo que cuenta. – dije un tanto orgullosa de mi propia realidad.

-Lo sé, puedo verlo, no eres la misma, ni física ni emocionalmente, pero tu esencia estoy seguro de que no ha cambiado. – dijo pensativamente, pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego como si algo hiciera click en su cabeza me miró nuevamente, pero su mirada había cambiado se había tornado un tanto feliz y nuevamente esperanzada.

-Bella – habló suavemente, se levantó, caminó hacía donde yo estaba, se agachó frente a mí y tomó mis manos, sin perder el contacto visual. –se que te he lastimado mucho, y nunca me perdonaré por lo que te hice, pero, con todo lo dicho estoy seguro de que tu y yo podemos… - y no pudo terminar, porque mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolso, di gracias a dios por ello, porque había comprendido la dirección de sus pensamientos y no estaba en capacidad de enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones, no podía.

-Discúlpame un momento si – separé mis manos de las suyas, abrí mi bolso y saqué mi teléfono para contestar, cuando vi que el ID decía que era Jake llamándome.

-Dime Jake que pasa – respondí, Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó automáticamente.

-MAMIIIIIIIIIII DONDE ETAS – tuve que apartarme un poco del aparato ante el grito de mi pequeña, sonreí al escucharla.

-Mi princesa, estoy arreglando unos asuntos, - miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, ¿en qué momento se me había ido el tiempo tan rápido? – pero ya estoy por desocuparme así que llegaré pronto a casa – dije inmediatamente.

-Mami, yo te quiedo musho – dijo mi pequeña.

-Me late que eso me huele a soborno pequeña bandida – dije, y mi pequeña se empezó a reír – de deseas de mi pequeña.

-E que quiedo patel de chocodate – dijo después que terminó de reírse.

-Ok, Ok cariño, te llevaré tu pastel de chocolate, no te preocupes, pero solo un pedazo ok… - dije haciéndome la seria.

-OK MAMIIIIIIII – volvió a gritar – VEN DAPIDO QUE QUIEDO PASTEL.

-Solo por eso quieres que vaya – dije haciéndome la ofendida – no es porque me extrañas.

-MAMIIIII SI YO TE QUIEDO MUSHO POQUE TE ESTAÑO – definitivamente mi pequeña era todo un amor.

-Bueno princesa, nos vemos luego entonces – dije despidiéndome y cerrando la llamada.

No quería seguir aquí y que lo que Edward había estado por decirme volviera a relucir así que guardé mi móvil y me levanté, Edward estaba en la ventana, cuando sintió que me levantaba, me miró y me dio una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Se ve que la pequeña te quiere mucho – dijo.

-Sí, así como yo la quiero a ella, créeme, daría hasta mi vida por mi pequeña – dije segura de mis palabras – bueno Edward me tengo que ir, supongo que lo hablado aquí sirvió de algo, ojala que nos permita por lo menos trabajar en paz durante este período. – el asintió y yo me dirigí hacia la puerta para irme. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta el tomó mi brazo y me obligó a verlo.

-Pondré todo de mi parte Bella, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, para que nuestra relación tanto laboral como personal marche como debe ser. – dijo y acto seguido me soltó.

No sé, no entendí exactamente a lo que quería referirse con eso, pero tampoco pregunté, tenía que salir de ahí, antes de correr a sus brazos y besarlo, porque realmente me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Sin duda, me sentía más aliviada de lo que llegué, es verdad cuando dicen que mientras no sueltes al mundo lo que te aqueja, cargarás un gran peso sobre tus hombros, y yo en estos momentos me sentía aliviada, como si ese peso hubiese minorado. **EL TIEMPO SE ENCARGARÁ DE QUE TODAS NUESTRAS HERIDAS CICATRICEN DEL TODO.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, A LAS QUE HAN COMENTADO, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA, Y SI NO PUES DEJENMELO SABER IGUAL… JEJEJEJE… SE LES APRECIARÁ SUS COMENTARIOS.


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO… EN ESTE CAPITULO APRECIAREMOS UN POCO UN LADO DE BELLA MUY POCO VISTO… JEJEJEJE DIGAMOS QUE ME SALIÓ EL LADO SALVAJE… JIJIJIJI ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO XV**

**BELLA POV**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que empezamos a trabajar en conjunto con Edward, el comienzo había sido un poco tenso, evidentemente, por el pasado que nos unía y por los recuerdos aún presentes, los chicos se habían acoplado muy bien tanto a la ciudad como al entorno del trabajo, bueno todos menos Ian y Edward, ahí saltaban chispas, cada momento, presiento que por las demostraciones que deba Ian para conmigo, puesto que cada que tenía la oportunidad se mostraba cariñoso para conmigo, sin exceder los límites de la confianza que habíamos instaurado, yo conocía de los sentimientos de Ian hacia mí, y había sido clara con él en cuanto a mi postura sentimental actual, él sabía quién había sido Edward en mi vida y supongo que por eso actuaba de esa manera, y Edward como el típico hombre celoso, porque no lo podía ocultar, sencillamente se estresaba ante tal muestra de cariño para conmigo.

La inauguración de las sucursales había sido un total éxito, el equipo de trabajo contratado para laborar en ellas demostraba eficiencia, aunque igual Jake y yo estábamos controlándolos permanentemente y corrigiendo posibles errores para seguir otorgando a la clientela un trabajo de calidad. Ya teníamos varios proyectos encima, que Jake vigilaba minuciosamente en ambas oficinas, sin duda era un hombre muy responsable.

A nuestra pequeña no la desatendíamos, pero cuando lastimosamente ninguno de los dos podía quedarse con ella, lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo por suerte, la dejábamos con Alice o Rose, sus tías favoritas como ellas mismas se habían bautizado, y que por cierto malcriaban bastante, porque cada que la dejábamos con ellas, llegaba con bolsas de bolsas de ropa… pero mi pequeña princesa era una niña feliz, y eso era lo único que nos importaba.

En lo relacionado al trabajo habíamos logrado formar un completo equipo, Edward nos indicaba la propiedad a remodelar o reconstruir, y nosotros hacíamos los planos y le explicábamos cada uno de los detalles de los mismos, cuando estábamos en esas circunstancias sin duda lo que más prevalecía era nuestra actitud profesional, tenía que reconocer que había obrado bien, dejar todo claro desde un principio nos había ayudado a trabajar de la manera correcta, aun cuando al principio tuve mis dudas pero definitivamente fue lo mejor, no habíamos tenido ningún percance, claro exceptuando el trato de Ian y Edward y la discusión que tuve en los primeros días, con la secretaria de Edward. Aun puedo recordar aquel día como si fuera ayer.

**FLASHBACK**

Ya llevábamos dos semanas trabajando en una remodelación de una casa que recién había adquirido la inmobiliaria y que tenía que ser entregada en no más de dos meses, ese día había quedado de reunirme con Edward a las 10 en su oficina para darle un informe de las reformas que se le iba a realizar al inmueble, los chicos se habían quedado en las oficinas ultimando materiales, y a la espera de la aceptación del informe.

Llegué al piso del a oficina de Edward, faltando apenas unos minutos para las diez, y me puse delante de Victoria, quien no hizo el menor gesto ante mi llegada y siguió entretenida con la revista que tenía en manos, sin duda esta chica no trabajaba nunca, ya anteriormente me había dado cuenta de su actitud, y de que yo no le caía particularmente bien, aunque su forma de ser llegaba a asustarme un poco, pero intentaba de dejárselo a notar.

Viendo que no hacía el intento por mirarme, ni atenderme, carraspee un poco, para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días Victoria – dije, ante todo, no dejaría de lado mi educación – puedes comunicarle a Edward que ya estoy aquí.

-El SR. CULLEN está ocupado y no la puede atender – dijo de manera cortante, mirándome despectivamente y después volvió su atención a la revista sin más _Bella, respira, esta mujer lo que quiere es sacarte de tus casillas _pensé, di una respiración profunda y volví a llamar su atención.

-Te aseguro que EDWARD – dije enfatizando su nombre, lo reconozco, más para molestarla que otra cosa – me atenderá – dije omitiendo el detalle que me estaba esperando para ver su actitud – así que podrías hacer el favor de comunicarle mi llegada.

-Y yo le aseguro que él no puede recibirla – dijo levantándose de su silla y mirándome fijamente demostrando su molestia – así que entienda lo que es un NO PUEDE ATENDERLA Y POR FAVOR RETÍRESE DE MI OFICINA O LLAMARÉ A SEGURIDAD. – terminó diciendo esto levantándome más la voz y señalando el ascensor.

Intenté, juro que intenté controlarme pero la actitud de esta mujer lograba sacarme de mis casillas tan rápidamente, que podría sentirse dichosa por eso.

-Y YO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LE INFORMES DE MÍ LLEGADA PORQUE ME ESTA ESPERANDO – dije poniéndome también frente a ella de manera firme, y levantando un poco la voz también, porque no me iba a dejar intimidar – ASÍ QUE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAS BIEN TU TRABAJO Y ANUNCIA MI LLEGADA O ES QUE ESO ES MUCHO PEDIRTE – rematé fulminándola con la mirada, dos podrían jugar a ese mismo juego.

Victoria iba a responderme pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de Edward y apareció él con su rostro contrariado seguramente por el escándalo que empezaba a formarse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta discusión? – dijo seriamente, y posando su mirada entre su secretaria y yo, iba a hablar pero Victoria me ganó.

-Edward – dijo en tono meloso, y mirándolo como si viera el sol por primera vez, ah, ahora ya me imaginaba el porqué de la actitud de esta mujer – lo que pasa es que _esta_ mujer llegó aquí con actitud de superioridad queriendo humillarme e imponiendo hablar contigo, le dije que estabas ocupado y que no podías atenderla y se puso toda histérica a gritarme – terminó colocándose en el papel de víctima.

Yo me quedé sumamente sorprendida, viendo la actitud que había tomado Victoria, y me debatía entre sentirme ofendida o largarme a reír por su pobre actuación, pero opté por lo primero.

-Así que fui yo quien empezó a gritar – dije sarcásticamente – te refresco la memoria, _querida Victoria_, yo llegué lo más educadamente posible y te pedí que comunicaras a Edward de mi llegada, pero fuiste tú quien se negó de manera poco profesional alegando que no podía recibirme, aun cuando ya habíamos quedado de reunirnos a esta hora – al decir esto ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Edward, quien la fulminaba con la mirada, no sé si se le había olvidado o desconocía de nuestra reunión – y luego procediste a echarme de tu oficina.

Ella iba a hablar nuevamente dirigiéndose a Edward, pero él levantó la mano y la calló.

-¿Por qué demonios te sigues tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden, Victoria? – más que preguntar, estaba reclamándole, y a pesar de todo, sentí un poco de lástima por la chica, conociendo el carácter de Edward… - No es la primera vez que lo haces, y ya estabas advertida, no pienso seguir tolerando un comportamiento de esa índole, así que recoge tus cosas y ve a Recursos Humanos por tu liquidación – dijo Edward de manera tajante, no dejaba lugar a réplicas, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

-Pero Edward, por favor no me hagas esto – dijo acercándose a él, suplicando – no me despidas por favor, yo no puedo tolerar esto, no puedo vivir sin verte, sin estar cerca de ti, por favor no lo hagas amor.

Yo me quedé fría ante tal declaración, lo que menos me llegué a imaginar era que este par mantuviera algún tipo de relación, miré inmediatamente a Edward, no queriendo sentir los celos que me habían invadido, total, era su vida, trababa de engañarme. El me miraba desconcertado ante tal escena también, y cuando Victoria intentó abrazarlo él la separó inmediatamente, todos los allí presentes estaban en shock ante tal show.

-¿Qué te pasa Victoria? ¿Por qué dices semejantes estupideces? Tú eres solamente mi secretaria ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – dijo de manera dura, mirándola.

-Yo te amo Eddie, desde que entré a trabajar contigo te he amado en secreto - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, así que era eso, ahora entendía mucho mejor las cosas – así que no puedes echarme, no puedo vivir sin ti, no me eches por culpa de esta maldita mujer que vino a molestar mi tranquilidad – volteó a mirarme con furia, iba a responder pero nuevamente Edward tomó la palabra.

-A Bella déjala fuera de esto, porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada, aquí la que está mal eres tú, lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, es más eso solo lo hace un agravante más, no puedes seguir trabajando para mí, no cuando no has sabido cumplir bien tu labor profesional y mucho menos después de lo que has dicho, así que por favor no te hagas esto a ti misma – terminó de hablar intentado sonar un poco más calmado, pero con lo bien que lo conocía podía ver que estaba bastante molesto con la situación.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Si se nota que ella no quiere nada contigo, yo puedo darte lo que quieres con ella, y mucho más, no me importa si no me quieres – dijo entre sollozos, para después endurecer su rostro al mirarme – lo único que esta busca de los hombres es su dinero, si no, como puedes explicar su interés por cuidar de una bastarda.

Al decir esto juro que vi todo rojo, que se metiera conmigo no me importaba, pero que mencionara a mi pequeña y la llamara de esa forma, eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo de nadie.

-MIRA MALDITA CON MI HIJA NO TE METAS, PORQUE SINO NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER – contesté acercándome un poco, pero ella no se inmutó, me enfrentó y siguió escupiendo su veneno.

-SABES QUE SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD, TE MOLESTA PORQUE ES VERDAD LO QUE DIGO, TU SOLO CUIDAS DE ESA MALDITA MOCOSA PORQUE QUIERES SACARLE TODO EL DINERO A SU PADRE – dijo gritándome en la cara, y ahora sí, que nadie se interponga porque la mato.

Sin previo aviso y sin que nadie se los esperara, empuñé mi mano derecha y la empotré en su rostro con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz en ese momento, mandando a Victoria metros atrás, y haciéndola caer.

-CON MI HIJA NO TE VUELVAS A METER MALDITA OFRECIDA, YA TE LO ADVERTÍ, Y NO ESTOY JUGANDO, NADIE, ESCÚCHAME BIEN, NADIE SE REFIERE ASÍ A MI HIJA Y MUCHO MENOS TÚ – dije caminando hacia donde había caído, pero en eso unos brazos fuertes, muy conocidos, me agarraron de la cintura, impidiendo mi avance – SUELTAME EDWARD, SUELTAME MALDITA SEA PORQUE A ESTA MUJER LA REVIENTO – intenté deshacerme de sus brazos, pero maldita sea, era más fuerte que yo.

-CÁLMATE BELLA – dijo Edward, alejándome un poco de Victoria – O PUEDES COMETER UNA LOCURA

-TE ASEGURO QUE POR DEFENDER A MI HIJA SOY CAPAZ DE ESO Y MÁS – dije firmemente, pero ya entrando un poco más en cordura. Así que poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre pero sin llegar a soltarme.

Al fijarme en el lugar donde estaba Victoria pude ver que Eleazar estaba discutiendo con ella, y la agarraba del brazo para llevársela, pero ella se soltó y me miró, vio el brazo de Edward sobre mi cintura y se enfureció más, intentó venir hacia mí, pero Eleazar se lo impidió y Edward se puso delante de mí.

-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR MALDITA, JURO QUE ESTA ME LAS PAGAS – amenazó, señalando el golpe de su cara y la mirando la mano de Edward que aún seguía en mi cintura, pero yo no me quedé callada tampoco.

-NO TE TENGO MIEDO TE LO ASEGURO – rematé, Eleazar la llevó a rastras fuera de nuestro campo de visión.

Edward ordenó a todos seguir con sus labores y a mí me llevó a su oficina, me sentó en su sofá y enseguida me pasó una botella de agua, que vacié por completo, después de unos minutos me encontraba más calmada y Edward lo notó.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, - dijo entre apenado y enojado – nunca pensé que su actitud llegara hasta tal extremo, a pesar de estar advertida antes.

-No me hubieras detenido – le reclamé. – a mi pequeña la defiendo con uñas y dientes sea de quien sea. – él me sonrió un poco

-De eso no me queda la menor duda – dijo mirándome, y luego posó su mirada en sus manos – ese lado tuyo no lo conocía, sin duda ahora hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ti – dijo en un susurro, dejándome desconcertada – pero me gusta esta nueva actitud tuya, a pesar de extrañar la anterior un poco.

-Edward… - no sabía que decir, ante el giro de esta conversación.

-Solo espero nunca darte motivos para recibir uno de tus derechazos, que por lo visto son bastante fuertes – dijo medio en broma medio en serio. Yo solo atiné a reírme.

-Te aseguro que ni mi entrenador quería recibir uno – dije ya un poco más animada, él me miró desconcertado ante esa afirmación así que le expliqué – en Londres, tomé clases de defensa personal y poco de box y karate, me servía para mantener mi mente concentrada en algo, y no pensar – dije, y mi voz disminuyó un poco, y la sonrisa de él también se desvaneció, adivinando los pensamientos que quería evitar en aquel tiempo – aunque el día de hoy me han venido muy bien esas clases, es la primera vez que pongo en práctica lo aprendido.

-Vaya, Bella Swan, toda una luchadora, quién lo diría – dijo entre asombrado y maravillado.

Luego del incidente decidimos postergar la reunión para más tarde, y nos fuimos a despejar la mente un rato, fuimos a comer y a caminar un poco a un parque que quedaba cerca de la oficina. Y poniéndonos al día de todo los mínimos detalles personales que habían cambiado en todo este tiempo, sin duda, Edward quedó más sorprendido con los míos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora Edward tenía una nueva secretaria, la Sra. Cope, una mujer muy eficiente amable y capaz, a pesar de sus 45 años, aún desbordaba energía para trabajar llevando un buen ritmo.

Hoy nos encontrábamos en las oficinas de aquí de Stryder's Enterprise, Eleazar nos había otorgado una oficina a mi equipo y a mí para cuando el trabajo tuviéramos que realizarlo aquí, para alguna modificación inmediata, estaba junto con Ian, añadiendo la nuevas modificaciones hechas al proyecto que en que estábamos trabajando actualmente, y riendo un poco ante los comentarios chistosos que hacia Kate cuanto tocaron a la puerta, murmuré un _adelante_ y acto seguido entró Edward que venía con una sonrisa muy poco disimulada, que se tornó en seriedad en cuanto vio que estaba junto a Ian, y éste, sin perder el tiempo pasó sus manos por mis hombros, acto que yo deseché al apartar su mano y poniéndome de pie.

-Edward que tal – dije en el tono normal que empleaba con él, a pesar de que llevábamos una relación cordial, intentaba guardar mis distancias aun. – vienes a revisar como quedaron los cambios que nos sugeriste en los planos del proyecto actual. – pregunté para saber el motivo de su visita.

-En parte es por eso – dijo, desviando su mirada hacia los demás y luego volvió a verme – como ya estamos por culminar con ese proyecto tenemos en puerta otro, con la adquisición de una casa tipo mansión que necesita reconstrucción y remodelación – me explicó, yo asentí, la verdad es que ya estábamos dando los últimos retoques, y en una o dos semanas máximo podríamos entregarlo a los nuevos dueños.

-Ya, entiendo – eso significaba que tenía que desplazarme a revisar el sitio para empezar a sugerir ideas – ¿Cuándo podré ir a ver el lugar? – siempre era yo la que iba, ya que como manejaba muy bien la cámara no era necesario que alguien más me acompañara, aunque Ian insistía, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: yo me puedo valer sola.

-La verdad es que recién estamos en el proyecto piloto de adquisición y por eso venía a hablar contigo – dijo pausadamente, pude apreciar que los chicos ponían atención disimuladamente, más Ian, por supuesto – aún no hemos comprado la propiedad, necesito ir a revisarla, para ver si merece la pena el gasto, o es preferible permitir que la demuelan los dueños como lo tienen contemplado – dijo mirándome fijamente, analizando mi reacción. ¡Vaya! Ir con Edward, menudo rollo.

-¿Y por qué necesitas que vaya contigo si tú eres quien se encarga de la compra y venta de los inmuebles? – quise saber primero antes de dar mi respuesta. El suspiró

-Bella, necesitamos saber si el gasto que hay que hacer en dicha mansión merecerá la pena o no realizarse, si la empresa ganará o no con esa compra – dijo en el mismo tono profesional que lo caracterizaba cuando hablábamos de proyectos de la empresa.

-Está bien – dije – cuándo y a qué hora iremos, para dejar ese rato libre – concluí.

-A más tardar la semana que viene el día lunes si te parece, la propiedad queda en las afueras de la ciudad, así que nos llevará un par de horas llegar hasta ahí y nos iremos a eso de las 9 de la mañana si te parece bien – me informó Edward.

-Está bien, me da tiempo para dejar el trabajo al día – dije mentalizando mi agenda – y también aprovecho que Jake ya está de regreso de Washington y se puede quedar con Leah – dije, Jake había tenido que viajar esta semana para dejar unos papeles firmados y unos asuntos pendientes resueltos.

Dicho esto concluyó y se fue a su oficina, y nosotros seguimos trabajando, para dejar todo concluido, pues como era jueves, en estos dos días teníamos que dejar todo terminado.

Los días pasaron rápido entre visitas a mis hermanos, Esme y Carlisle y saliendo a pasear con mi pequeña y Jake, el sábado por la noche salimos todos, exceptuando a Edward que se disculpó, como hacía de vez en cuando, yo sabía que era porque no se sentía del todo cómodo, después de todo, mis hermanos, aunque ya lo trataban un poco mejor, aun no era igual que en épocas de antaño y quizá nunca volvería a ser igual.

Llegó el día lunes y Edward prefirió pasar por mí para ir en su coche, ya que yo no quería arriesgar mi coche a transitarlo en una carretera que desconocía, adoraba a mi bebé como para maltratarlo. Jake había llevado a Leah a casa de Alice, y él se había ido a la oficina, la verdad no estaba del todo segura de ir, porque el clima estaba muy raro, y según dijo el meteorólogo se avecinaba una tormenta, pero igual no pude hacer nada, trabajo es trabajo, a lo que llegó Edward salí, me subí a su coche y nos encaminamos a nuestro destino.

El camino estaba en buen estado, por suerte, había empezado a caer una brisa un tanto fuerte, pero aun así era transitable. Al llegar a la casa en cuestión, corrimos hasta la entrada, y Edward pasó la llave por el cerrojo, y entramos, la vista del exterior tendría que esperar a que deje de llover.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera a empeorar tanto el clima – dijo Edward después de un rato de silencio y observando por la ventana, la lluvia se había intensificado.

Iba a decir algo pero en eso sonó mi celular, me apresuré a contestar viendo que era Jake.

-Hola Jake, ¿Pasó algo? – dije un poco preocupada.

-¿Bells? No, no pasa, eso te iba a preguntar yo, si estabas bien, ¿Dónde estás? – me dijo con un tono que deba sentir su preocupación.

-Si estoy bien, estamos bien, estamos aquí en la propiedad que te dije que veríamos con Edward, pero está lloviendo mucho, así que estamos esperando a que aminore un poco para poder regresar – dicho esto se escuchó un suspiro de resignación de Jake. - ¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que puedan regresar hoy Bells, acaban de informar por las noticias que la carretera que ustedes tomaron esta tapada, hubo un deslave, y no la habilitaran hasta mañana – dijo mi amigo. Yo me asusté, tendría que pasar toda una noche aquí con Edward, vaya complicación, y vaya suerte la mía.

-¿Y no hay ninguna otra vía alterna que podríamos tomar? – pregunté, al decirlo Edward me miró interrogante.

-No Bells, ya averigüé y es la única vía disponible, será mejor que se queden ahí, ni pienses en insistir en salir de ahí, no quisiera que te pasara nada – dijo rotundamente.

Luego de un par de palabras más, terminamos la llamada, le expliqué a Edward lo sucedido, pero él no dijo nada. Así que se volvió a instaurar un silencio un poco incómodo entre nosotros.

-Deberíamos haber pospuesto la visita para otro día – dije un poco nerviosa, pues esta situación no me hacía ninguna gracia, además estaba un poco mojada y empezaba a tener frio, Edward se volteó y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, así que se acercó a la chimenea, la inspeccionó un poco y después con un encendedor la prendió.

-Por lo menos funciona – dijo, luego me miró – acércate un poco para que cojas calor, estas temblando y tu ropa esta algo mojada.

Sin decir nada me acerqué a la chimenea y me senté en el piso, poniendo mis manos frente al fuego, estaba tan concentrada y con mi vista fija en él, no sé si pasaron minutos, horas o días, solo fui consciente de los brazos de Edward rodeándome por la espalda y besando mi cuello.

Tenía la mente tan embotada que recosté mi cabeza y mi cuerpo contra su pecho, disfrutando de su caricia. Mi cuerpo reaccionó como siempre lo hacía cuando él me tocaba.

-Bella – dijo en un susurro ronco, besando mi cuello y buscando mi boca. Al llegar a su objetivo me besó fiera y apasionadamente y yo no pude más que corresponderle.

¡Cuánto había extrañado sus besos!

MMMMM COMO QUE POR AQUÍ TENEMOS UNA POSIBLE LUZ AL FINAL DEL CAMINO USTEDES QUE PIENSAN? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS…


	17. Chapter 17

**UFFF VAYA QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, CHICAS POR FAVOR NO SEAN MUY DURAS CONMIGO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN LEMMON, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS TANTO, POR FIN UN MARAVILLOSO ENCUENTRO CORPORAL ENTRE ESTE PAR QUE SE AMA, A PESAR DE TODO… ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SI NO PUES SEPAN DISCULPARME, PORQUE COMO LES DIJE, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ESTE TIPO DE CAPITULOS…**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**BELLA POV**

Mi mente estaba en las nubes, mi cuerpo se sentía volar, en cuanto sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, en aquel beso demandante perdí toda noción de tiempo y espacio solo podía sentir, el pasado se había borrado de mi mente, el frio de mi cuerpo empezaba a ser reemplazado por una oleada de calor que desde hace cuatro años no sentía, y aunque mi cabeza luchaba porque reaccionara y lo apartara, mi cuerpo tenía otros planes.

Poco a poco Edward me fue recostando sobre la mullida y vieja alfombra de la sala, cerca de la chimenea, y aquel beso que empezó siendo tan demandante se iba tornando en un beso suave pero no por eso menos apasionado.

Cuando estaba del todo recostada, él se colocó sobre mí, y empezó a besarme nuevamente, con toda dulzura, se separó de mí un poco sin dejar mucho espacio entre nuestro cuerpos, miró a mis ojos, como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, y creo que en ellos pudo ver la determinación que mi boca no quería pronunciar, esta vez el deseo y el profundo amor que sentía por él le había ganado a la razón y la cordura que tanto había logrado construir en estos cuatro años.

Volvió a reclamar mi boca y yo la suya, con su lengua rozó mis labios y yo gustosa le di total acceso, nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla por lograr el dominio, sin darse tregua, mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, anhelando, recordando, reconociendo.

Cuando la respiración se nos hizo indispensable, Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, empezó a rozar mis hombros, mis brazos, introdujo sus manos bajo mi camiseta, y empezó a dejar caricias en mi vientre, yo no me quedaba atrás, de un tirón le insté a sacar su camiseta y dejar al descubierto su perfecto torso, que por lo visto estaba mucho más marcado de lo que recordaba, lo cual logró aumentar mi excitación.

-Bella… - la voz de Edward salía ronca por la excitación – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado amor mío, no sabes cuánto te he deseado…

-Te deseo… edw…ard… - dije de manera entrecortada – haz…me tuy..a.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward me levantó un poco para quitarme la camiseta, se quedó admirándome por unos minutos y nuevamente empezó a besarme, luego poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a mis senos, los masajeó y besó por encima del brassier, luego, como el experto que era, deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y dio con el broche del mismo, que inmediatamente abrió… me encontraba expuesta a él, pero no por eso me sentía incomoda o tímida, al contrario, me sentía total y absolutamente bien, feliz, en sus brazos me sentía dichosa, así que mis manos se dirigió a su torso y continué acariciándolo, dejaba besos por todas partes que lograba tener acceso, mientras Edward atendía uno de mis senos, con una mano, la otra se dirigió hacia el botón de mis jeans y rápidamente lo desabrochó, y en pocos segundos mi pantalón también había desaparecido, Edward se quitó el de él inmediatamente.

-Eres hermosa… Bella mía – dijo susurrando sensualmente en mi oído – eres perfecta…

Su mano se fue hacia mi zona íntima y empezó a masajearla con sus dedos, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, por parte de ambos, nos encontrábamos en la gloria total, introdujo dos dedos de un solo golpe, haciendo que gritara de placer.

-Así es mi amor… gime… grita… por mí… - decía Edward.

-Oh… Edwa…rd… sí… así – apenas y podía hablar. Empecé a sentir una oleada de placer mucho más fuerte centrarse en mi bajo vientre, una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía.

-Edw…ard… ya… ca..si… - alcancé a susurrar.

-Sí… amor… así vente para mí…. – dijo, y como si su voz hubiera sido lo que necesitaba escuchar, un potente orgasmo invadió mi cuerpo, me vine en su mano, y poco a poco me fui relajando… intentando calmar mi respiración, había cerrado mis ojos, en un intento de controlarme.

-Amor – susurró Edward – mírame – y como siempre ante su pedido abrí mis ojos y conecté mi mirada con la suya, sus ojos estaban negros de deseo.

Edward me volvió a besar, de manera sutil, y sus caricias no se hicieron esperar nuevamente, volviendo a hacer surgir el deseo que a poco minutos antes había podido aplacar, me sentía como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de él, quería más y más… sentí que Edward se retiraba y lo miré un poco confundida, pero pude ver que se quitaba sus boxers… me miró con todo el amor que se podía expresar entre dos personas, o eso quería creer yo, y volvió a situarse sobre mí.

Sentí la punta de su miembro sobre mi entrada, rozándola, tentándola, y gemí, gemí de placer y de anticipación ante lo que se venía, Edward tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara fijamente mientras me penetraba lenta y tortuosamente, se quedó un instante quieto esperando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara, y cuando empecé a mover mis caderas él empezó a embestirme, una y otra vez, haciendo que con cada embestida gimiera y gritara su nombre, y él el mío.

-Oh Be…lla… mi amor… es…tas tan estrecha… como te recordaba – dijo jadeando y luego volvió a demandar mi boca. Un beso apasionado, que nos dejó sin aire, pero no por eso minoró el ritmo de sus embestidas que cada vez se hacían más rápidas… clavé mis uñas en sus hombros…

-Edw…ard siiii… más más fuer…te por fav…or – supliqué

Y cumplió mi pedido, ya que sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y más rápidas, sentí que ya estaba por llegar al igual que él puesto que sentí su miembro crecer dentro de mí, con un par de embestidas más, por fin me liberé, y a los pocos segundo sentí cómo él se derramaba en mi interior… recostó su cabeza en mis pechos, sin dejar de acariciarme, ambos tratando de recuperar y normalizar nuestra respiraciones.

No podía pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nada ni recriminarme nada, solo quería disfrutar el momento y de la compañía que tanto había extrañado.

Edward levantó su rostro y me miró, y como si adivinara lo que podría estar pasando por mi cabeza volvió a besarme.

Esa noche hicimos el amor un par de veces más como si con eso pudiéramos borrar el tiempo que habíamos estado lejos, intenté no pensar mucho, porque a pesar de todo había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida dentro de mucho tiempo, ya después analizaría las consecuencias.

Nos quedamos dormidos cerca de las 4 de la mañana, bueno o más o menos eso suponía yo.

Al despertar, me sentí desorientada, intenté levantarme pero un peso en mi cintura me lo impedía, intenté ver qué era, pero estaba cubierta por una manta blanca _¿Qué raro?_ Pensé… pero justo en ese momento los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegaron de golpe, intenté no moverme y volví a mi posición original, cerré los ojos nuevamente como si con eso pudiera desaparecer los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Me pregunté mentalmente, OK, está bien, admito que me dejé llevar, y que eso sí es culpa mía, pero es que sencillamente en aquel momento no pensé, y ahora, ya con la claridad del nuevo día, no sabía que iba a ocurrir después, y la ignorancia de ese hecho me aterrorizaba.

-No piensas abrir los ojos, pequeña – susurró Edward, me tensé inmediatamente, no había sentido que se había despertado – podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, si así lo quieres – dijo afianzando su agarre en mi cintura, y al sentir su brazo pude darme cuenta, lógicamente, que ambos estábamos totalmente desnudos e inmediatamente un olvidado rubor invadió mis mejilla, sentí la otra mano de Edward rozar mi rostro – no sabes cuánto he extrañado tus sonrojos. Vamos amor abre los ojos por favor – me pidió, suspiré fuertemente y los abrí, y ahí estaba él viéndome con una sonrisa que denotaba su alegría – Buenos días – me dijo.

-Buenos días – respondí, no sabía que más decir.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en unos minutos, yo desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, intentando contener mis lágrimas, no sabía ni por qué lloraba, me sentía decepcionada de mí misma por ser tan débil. Sentí que Edward suspiraba y se sentaba a mi lado, la sábana que teníamos encima se fue rodando un poco de mi cuerpo e inmediatamente la agarré para cubrirme, sentándome yo también, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – me preguntó son semblante preocupado, obviamente la alegría se le había esfumado.

-Edward… yo… - no sabía que decirle, anoche estaba decidida pero ahora – lo que sucedió anoche no debió… - y no me dejó terminar, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo digas, por favor, lo de anoche fue lo más maravilloso que nos pudo suceder – dijo con una sonrisa, pero la alegría no aparecía del todo en sus ojos – sé que no estamos en la mejor situación pero, amor, yo te amo, y lo de anoche fue especial, por lo menos lo fue para mí – dijo agachando su mirada, y ¡Dios! Por qué me sentía tan mal por ser la causante de su tristeza.

-Edward, no niego que fue especial, no niego que lo disfruté, maravillosamente, en el fondo tengo que reconocer que a pesar de todo también lo deseaba, pero quiero que me entiendas, que te pongas en mi lugar, no sé qué pensar en estos momentos… - intenté explicarme lo mejor que pude, porqué realmente no sabía qué o cómo sentirme – por un lado me siento feliz, pero por otro siento que fue algo que no debió pasar, y no sé qué pensar…

-Bella, yo puedo entenderte, y lo hago, créeme que lo hago, pero también entiéndeme tú a mí, mi vida, yo te amo, realmente lo hago, sé que en el pasado cometí un error muy grave, que llevó a terminar con lo que teníamos, pero en todo este tiempo no he estado con nadie más, ni siquiera he salido con nadie más, porque era a ti a quien quería a mi lado, porque guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte y que pudieras perdonarme, sé que fui un idiota por no saber valorarte, pero por favor, por favor, dame una oportunidad de intentar por lo menos enmendar mi error, de intentar hacerte feliz. – dijo de manera suplicante, y con sus ojos cristalinos.

No sabía que decirle, desvié mi mirada de su rostro, y la fijé en la ventana, había dejado de llover, quién sabe desde qué hora, ya estaba claro afuera, luego fijé mi vista en la sala, buscando mi ropa, encontré las suyas a mi lado y se las pasé, me puse la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo y comencé a buscar mis prendas, cuando las tuve todas, me dirigí hacia la habitación contigua, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba, entre y cerré la puerta.

Una vez vestida totalmente analicé sus palabras, quería creerle, pero el miedo hacia mella conmigo, me invadía, si me lastimaba nuevamente, esta vez no saldría viva, de eso estaba segura. Así que tomé la decisión rápidamente.

Salí de la habitación y fui donde él estaba, se había sentado cerca de la ventana, en cuánto me sintió llegar se levantó, y se iba acercando a mí pero lo detuve levantando la mano. Le pedí que hiciéramos el reconocimiento del lugar, para así entregarle el respectivo informe, fui por mi cámara que había quedado en su coche.

Tomé todas las fotos que consideré necesarias, de cada una de las habitaciones o lugares estratégicos del lugar, sin duda si se decidían a comprar esta propiedad nos llevaría algo de tiempo remodelarla, y aparte sería un difícil trabajo para mí, no por el trabajo en sí, si no por los recuerdos que me traerían cada que me tocara venir aquí.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, conecté mi laptop a la cámara y le mandé las fotos a Ian, Edward me había dejado sola en la sala, estaba afuera en estos momentos, quizá también pensando y analizando lo sucedido anoche.

Jacob me llamó para preguntarme que como estaba y para informarme que la carretera ya había sido habilitada, si notó que estaba rara no lo mencionó, quizá preferiría una charla personal, porque estaba segura que algo había percibido en mi actitud.

Así que decidí no alargarlo más, Edward no había entrado, me acerqué a la ventana y lo vi caminando cerca de su auto, tomé aire, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al vehículo, abrí la puerta de atrás, y coloqué ahí mi equipo.

Cerré la puerta y al voltearme tenía a Edward frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, esperando que dijera algo, por unos instantes me perdí en sus ojos, que denotaban dolor, tristeza, pérdida.

-Bella… - no dejé que siguiera, si no lo decía ahora, no lo decía nunca.

-Edward, escúchame primero por favor – lo miré esperando su aprobación, y en cuando afirmó continué – lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros no se volverá a repetir – dije, y pude ver a través de sus ojos como algo en su interior se resquebrajaba, así que me apresuré a continuar – por lo menos no por ahora – dije, me miró con confusión y continué nuevamente – sé que ambos cometimos errores en el pasado, como ya lo dije una vez, unos más graves que otros, pero no puedo negar que el sentimiento que me unía a ti, aún sigue aquí – señalé mi corazón – y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza tampoco, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que me vuelvas a lastimar y esta vez no poder levantarme nuevamente… - tomé aire nuevamente.

-Bella, yo no volveré a lasti… - intentó decir pero nuevamente lo corté.

-Por favor déjame terminar – dije – no podemos hablar por lo que sucederá en un futuro, porque no sabemos qué va a suceder, no podemos cambiar el pasado, porque lógicamente eso es imposible, así que te propongo algo – dije mirándolo fijamente, él con su mirada me instó a seguir – vivamos el día a día, sí, no demos nada por sentado, vamos poco a poco, si bien lo que pasó anoche fue apresurado, vamos ahora poco a poco, yo ahora no solo pienso por mí, aunque Leah no sea mi hija, ella también forma parte de mi vida ahora, una parte muy primordial e importante, y Jake también, como entenderás, así que por decirlo así, la opinión de ellos también cuenta.

-Sé que mis hermanos no se lo tomarán tan bien ni tan fácil, si llegamos a algo, pero eso dejémoslo para después si, vamos poco a poco ¿te parece? – concluí.

El analizó por unos instantes mis palabras, pero solo un muy corto instante, después una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro y acortó la distancia para fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo, después me besó intensamente, acariciando mis mejillas de la manera más dulce, que se pudiera imaginar, fue un beso perfecto, que correspondí con todo el amor que tenía y sentía por él.

-Gracias amor, las cosas serán a tu ritmo, como tu desees, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad que me estas brindando, te prometo, no, no te prometo, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir mi amor, TE AMOOOOOOO – gritó esto último cogiéndome en sus brazos y dando vueltas conmigo, no pude evitar reírme por su actitud.

Luego subimos al coche y cogimos la carretera de regreso a casa, él tomó mi mano y no la soltó en ningún momento. No dijimos nada en el camino, no era necesario, el tiempo ya nos daría las respuestas, solo esperaba que la decisión que había tomado no fuera la equivocada.

¿QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES? ¿BELLA HABRÁ TOMADO O NO LA DECISION CORRECTA? OJALÁ QUE ESTA VEZ EDWARD NO META LAS CUATRO PATAS PORQUE SI NO ME ENCARGO DE LINCHARLO YOOOO JAJAJAJAJA… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y YA SABEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA SERÁ BIENVENIDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO CHICAS…


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA, QUE TAL, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, CON UN CAPITULO UN POCO CORTICO, PERO YA ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ EN LA RECTA FINAL, AUNQUE NO LO APARENTE, LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS QUE SE VIENEN SERÁN UN POCO MÁS INTENSOS, ASÍ QUE TARDARÉ UN PAR DE DÍAS EN SUBIRLOS… **

**PARA PENSAR**

-El amor es un huésped que pocas veces es alojado en nuestro corazón con el mismo cariño que llega, es un visitante impredecible, cuando se va es inalcanzable, si regresa ya no lo hace con la misma intensidad, si le simpatizamos nos hace felices, si le defraudamos desgraciados, si queremos retenerlo se aleja, si le rechazamos insiste, si fracasa nos da nuevas oportunidades, si lo buscamos no lo encontramos si lo interpretamos no lo definimos ¿Entonces que es el amor? que importa...el que sabe amar ama porque no sabe hacer otra cosa

**CAPITULO XVII**

**BELLA POV**

-Gracias por traerme, mañana estaré en tu oficina para entregarte el informe final del proyecto, para que ustedes puedan entregarlo – dije a Edward una vez se estacionó frente a mi casa.

-Está bien, le avisaré a Eleazar para que vaya planificando la fecha de entrega y dé la autorización definitiva – me contestó, luego miró la casa de mis padres, y su mirada reflejaba añoranza – hace mucho que no venía por estos rumbos.

-Me imagino – contesté, di una mirada a mi casa, de seguro mi pequeña a esta hora ya estaría despierta, luego volví a mirarlo – bueno entonces creo que será hasta mañana.

Y en cuanto mi mano toco la perilla para abrir la puerta tomó mi otra mano y me detuvo, lo miré nuevamente.

-¿Cómo actuaremos delante de los demás? Quiero ir a tu ritmo, te lo dije, pero no quisiera meter la pata y fallarte nuevamente, las cosas se harán como tu desees amor – dijo mirándome fijamente, señal de que lo que decía era verdad.

Suspiré y pensé un poco las cosas, antes de responderle, sin duda con Jake no tendría ningún problema, él siempre me apoyaba en todo lo que yo decidía, pero…

-Con Jake no tengo secretos – dije devolviéndole la mirada, sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, pero no dijo nada, así que continué – y con él no creo tener ninguna pega, más mi pequeña y los demás pues sí que será diferente, así que por el momento como te dije vamos poco a poco, a pesar de que en un tiempo nos conocimos, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creí – dije esto último sin ninguna intención de lastimarlo, y cuando me di cuenta que lo había hecho intenté retractarme – lo siento, no quería decir lo último – él negó.

-Está bien, es lo que piensas, y acepto que te defraudé, por ser un inmaduro, pero como te dije, he cambiado amor, por favor… - dejó sin terminar la idea, aunque estaba segura que lo que me pedía era un poco de confianza.

-Aún se me hace difícil Edward, pero te dije que lo intentaríamos – dije – démosle tiempo al tiempo, ambos hemos cambiado en estos años que estuvimos separados, así que tomémonos un tiempo para volver a conocernos, aunque tenemos aún nuestros sentimientos casi intactos, tenemos que ver si las cosas vuelven a funcionar entre nosotros ¿ok? Además de darles un poco más de tiempo a los demás para que se calmen definitivamente las aguas del rencor – finalicé. Y con esto último me refería a mis hermanos, porque estaba casi segura que de parte de la familia de Edward no habría ninguna traba para una posible reconciliación.

-Está bien, ya te dije, llevaremos las cosas a tu ritmo amor. – dijo él luego de unos minutos de silencio. Acto seguido se inclinó para besarme pero yo giré un poco mi rostro y sus labios tocaron la comisura de los míos.

-Lo siento – me disculpé inmediatamente – poco a poco Edward – volví a repetir – él suspiró audiblemente y asintió – bueno ahora sí me tengo que bajar, nos vemos mañana Edward – dije.

Y antes de que volviera a retenerme me bajé de su coche y caminé con paso seguro hasta la casa, saqué mis llaves y abrí. A los pocos minutos, tenía a una pequeña hiperactiva rodeando mis piernas.

-MAMIIIIIIIIII TE ESTAÑE – dijo mi princesa mirándome feliz. Yo me incliné para poder cogerla y le di un besito en cada una de sus adorables mejillas.

-Yo también te extrañé tesoro, pero ya estoy de regreso amor, ¿Qué estabas haciendo corazón? – le pregunté, porque mi pequeña siempre estaba haciendo algo.

-Estaba viendo al ochito puf – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pues los dibujitos de winnie pooh era su caricatura favorita – me acopañas mami – preguntó.

-En un momento amor, ¿Dónde está tu papi? – le pregunté. Pero antes de que ella me respondiera, escuché la voz de mi amigo.

-Estoy en la cocina Bells – dijo.

-Amor, ya te acompaño, no más hablo con tu papi unos momentos sip – le dije a mi princesa y la bajé para que siguiera viendo su programa, me dirigí a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba mi amigo preparándose un sándwich – supongo que como la cocinera estrella no estaba no les tocó más que pedir comida a domicilio o pasarse a punta de sándwiches – dije burlonamente, mi amigo me sacó la lengua, en un acto tan infantil, y yo me reí de su actitud.

-Bueno, y qué tal pasaron la noche en esa casa – conciso y directo, definitivamente una de las características principales de mi amigo eran esas, no se andaba por las ramas.

-A pesar de la fuerte tormenta, todo bien – desvié mi mirada hacia otro punto que no fuera su rostro. Grave error de mi parte.

-Bells, sabes perfectamente que a mí no me puedes mentir – dijo mirándome fijamente, así que me rendí.

Me fijé si mi pequeña seguía concentrada en la tv, y cuando vi que era así, procedí a contarle a Jake lo que había sucedido, obviamente no le detallé toooodo, porque esos son aspectos privados, incluyendo la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de salir de allá y al llegar acá. Después de unos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos, habló.

-Bells, cariño, de sobra está que te diga que tienes mi total apoyo en todas las decisiones que tomes, solo espero que esta vez no te haga sufrir porque en esta ocasión lo tendría muy cerquita para arreglar cuentas con él – dijo entre divertido y burlón, pero estoy seguro que lo decía muy en serio – aunque si vas a tener que enfocarte un poco en cierta pequeñita que te lo va a poner un poco difícil, por lo celosita que es – dijo situando su mirada en donde se encontraba Leah – y claro hablar seriamente con tus hermanos, que no se lo tomarán tan a la ligera – dijo ahora mirándome un poco preocupado.

-Eso lo sé, sobre todo lo de mis hermanos, por eso le pedí a Edward ir poco a poco, primero quiero ver que tal nos va, y ya después veremos cómo nos las arreglamos. – dije suspirando un poco, sin duda el tema de mis hermanos me preocupaba un poco.

Me puse a preparar la comida, y de ahí fui a acompañar a mi pequeña a ver la tele, llamé a los chicos para que mañana tuvieran listo todo, Kate me dijo que ya el informe estaba listo, que me lo enviaría a mi correo para que yo lo revisara y le hiciera las respectivas correcciones, ya que hoy no pensaba ir a la oficina, me la pasé con mi princesa jugando y un rato paseando en el parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa.

Al día siguiente llegué a la empresa de Edward y nos reunimos para explicarles y entregarles el informe, no puedo negar que me ponía un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de Edward, pero puse en práctica todo mi profesionalismo adquirido y no dejé notar mi nerviosismo.

Me incomodó un poco la actitud de Edward cuando tenía a Ian cerca de mí, pero no le objeté nada, ya después hablaría con él si su actitud continuaba así, tenía que aprender a sobrellevar mi relación con mis compañeros sin verlos a ninguno con cara de quererlos asesinar por estar cerca de mí, soy consciente que él debe suponer los sentimientos que Ian tiene por mí, o los que cree tener por mí, pero tampoco es para que se lo tome tan a pecho.

Antes de abandonar la oficina donde estábamos reunidos una muy efusiva Alice entró con su típico andar, y nos invitó a todos a una comida en su casa el sábado por la tarde, incluyendo a los chicos quienes aceptaron sin dudarlo, yo quedé de pasar por ellos para llevarlos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ya que estábamos ocupados con el nuevo proyecto que había emprendido Stryder's Enterprise con aquella casa que fuimos a ver Edward y yo, así que nos la pasamos full ocupados diseñando las nuevas reformas y seleccionando los materiales que emplearemos. Así que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en camino a la casa de Alice, Jake se había adelantado con mi pequeña y yo había ido a recoger a los chicos.

Estaba estacionando mi coche, cuando Alice salió a recibirnos.

-Bienvenidos chicos – dijo ella alegremente, y nuevamente se quedó viendo mi coche – vaya Bells, aun no me acostumbro a verte en coches como este, me encantaaaaa – dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Pues ya te lo dije Ali, acostúmbrate, porque ahora sé que sentían ustedes en cuanto a lo relacionado con la velocidad – dijo con orgullo, me gustaba correr cuando tenía la oportunidad, lo hallaba una actividad relajante, aunque siempre lo hacía considerando mi seguridad y cuando iba sola.

Saludó a los chicos y acto seguido entramos y avanzamos hasta el patio trasero de la casa, ya estaban todos ahí, en cuanto aparecí, mi pequeña corrió en mi dirección, y no se separó de mí en casi todo el resto del día, ya que Ian estaba presente, y como Jake había mencionado días atrás, mi pequeña era una celosita de primera con los dos, y cuando en su cabecita entendió que Ian estaba interesado en mí, pues dejó de caerle bien, bueno solo cuando se me acercaba mucho, y eso me hacía sonreír.

Estaba conversando con las chicas y Esme, y con mi pequeña en mi regazo cuando Edward se nos unió, ocupando la silla que estaba libre a mi lado, me tensé un poco y pude ver que las demás también, pero traté de relajarme enseguida.

-Todo te quedó genial, como siempre, hermanita – le dijo a Alice – aunque eso no es de sorprenderse, conociéndote.

-Lo sé, yo siempre hago las cosas excelentemente hermanito – dijo en su típico tono jovial. Las demás sonrieron ante la poca modestia de mi amiga, incluyéndome.

-¿Y cómo va todo Bells? – me preguntó directamente, pude ver, el asombro entre los presentes, incluyendo a mis hermanos, podía adivinar que Emmett se estaba debatiendo entre venir en mi ayuda o quedarse a ver qué pasaba, así que para cualquier inconveniente me apresuré a responder, no quería que nada malo arruinara la tarde que Alice había preparado para nosotros.

-Todo bien, gracias a Dios – dije de manera despreocupada, y besando la cabecita de mi princesa, quien me devolvió el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y usted señorita, ¿Cómo se la está pasando? – le preguntó Edward a mi pequeña, y la verdad me sorprendió ese gesto. Mi princesa también le sonrió a él.

-Bien – dijo un poco tímida – me guta todo.

-¿Qué bien? ¿Te gusta vivir aquí? – Volvió a interrogar, la verdad no quería saber a dónde pretendía llegar – ¿Has salido a pasear?

-Siiii, mi mami me llevo al paque y me diveti musho – dijo de manera animada.

Continuaron hablando los dos, Edward le preguntaba y ella respondía, que si su color favorito, su caricatura favorita, qué películas les gustaban y cosas así, y por lo visto se cayeron tan bien, todos estábamos sorprendidos, y después nos incluimos en la conversación, entre palabras y sonrisas relajadas, pero supongo que llegó un punto en que la situación superó un poco a mis hermanos así que se acercaron.

-Bells, podemos hablar un momento a solas – preguntó Jasper, yo asentí, dejé a mi pequeña en mi silla y ante la mirada preocupada de las chicas y de Edward, ingresamos a la casa y nos dirigimos al estudio, estaba un poco nerviosa, porque consideraba que aún no era tiempo para darles la noticia a mis hermanos, no es que no confiara en ellos, ni que pensara que me quitarían su apoyo porque sabía que de una u otra manera siempre los tendría a mi lado, es solo que yo aún no estaba preparada para confiar plenamente en Edward. Nos sentamos y después de que ninguno dijera nada decidí dar el primer paso.

-¿Y bien, de qué querían hablarme? – pregunté, intentando poner un tono inocente a mi voz.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa de qué? – respondí con otra pregunta.

-Bells, - empezó Jasper – los hemos estado observando, y en todo el rato que han estado envueltos en la conversación que tenían podemos ver que ha habido algún tipo de cambio entre ustedes, solo queremos saber, qué tipo de cambio ha sido, y así ver que tan malo puede ser para ti – continuó – solo queremos tu bienestar y lo sabes.

-Chicos, eso lo tengo claro – dije – y les agradezco mucho que aun sigan velando por mi bienestar, pero lo que pasó afuera es solo una típica conversación entre conocidos, además ustedes se dieron cuenta que la conversación giró en torno a mi pequeña, nosotras sola nos involucramos en la misma – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Además – continué – por el hecho de que Edward y yo tenemos que trabajar en conjunto, pues generó la necesidad de dejar todo en claro desde el inicio – al decir eso ellos se sorprendieron, y entonces lo recordé – sé que no se los había dicho, pero sí, Jake estuvo de acuerdo en que para poder trabajar bien juntos, debíamos de tener esa conversación que habíamos postergado por años, y así sucedió, hablamos y dejamos todo en claro. – concluí.

Ellos se quedaron asimilando lo que les había dicho, por varios minutos nadie dijo nada, y la verdad es que ya me estaba preocupando tanto mutismo y tantas miraditas hasta que por fin hablaron.

-Si por mí fuera, no te habrías acercado nunca a él nuevamente – dijo Emmett, intenté objetar pero él no lo permitió y siguió – pero sé que eres una mujer adulta y a pesar de nuestro cuidado, sabes qué es lo mejor para ti, y que tomaste y tomarás las decisiones que consideres las correctas para tu vida.

-Gracias por entenderlo – le dije.

-Pero eso no evitará que lo tengamos entre ceja y ceja – dijo en tono más serio – porque no le permitiremos que te lastime una vez más.

Jasper asintió a lo que dijo mi hermano, dando a entender que él también opinaba lo mismo, y no puedo negar que adoro cuando mis hermanitos se ponen en plan sobreprotector así que los abracé.

-Los quiero mucho hermanitos – dije sinceramente.

Después de nuestro diálogo volvimos con los demás, y la tarde siguió tranquilamente, mi pequeña corrió y jugo con su papá y mis hermanos al igual que con mis cuñadas y Edward, mi princesita se había ganado el cariño de todos.

De tanto jugar quedó exhausta así que ahora estaba dormida en mi regazo, Jake había ido a dejar a los chicos junto con Emmett para así regresar en un solo coche y de ahí irnos en el mío, estaba admirando el rostro dormido de mi ángel cuando una voz me sobresaltó un poco.

-Es una pequeña muy hermosa – dijo Edward ¿con ternura?

-Sí, - concordé con él – mi pequeña es un hermoso ángel.

-Todo bien con tus hermanos – me preguntó.

-Todo bien no te preocupes – le contesté tranquilamente, pues a lo menos hasta ahora todo estaba bien.

Estábamos admirando como dormía mi pequeña cuando Jake se acercó a nosotros con Emmett quien le mandaba miradas de advertencia a Edward.

-Lista para irnos Bells – preguntó Jake, cogiendo a mi pequeña entre sus brazos. Asentí y me encaminé a despedirme de los demás, mientras Jake salía rumbo al coche.

Ya iba hacia afuera cuando una mano tomó mi muñeca.

-¿Puedo invitarte a salir mañana? – me preguntó Edward. Dudé un poco, pero bueno, si le dije que fuéramos paso a paso pues ¿Por qué no?

-Los domingos Jake y yo se lo dedicamos a mi pequeña – dije, y era verdad, ese día era el único en que ninguno de los dos se ocupaba y lo pasábamos juntos. Edward asintió con una sonrisa triste y soltó mi mano.

-Está bien, supongo – susurró. Suspiré.

-Pero en el transcurso de la semana está bien para mí, solo me avisas qué día – y él inmediatamente sonrió.

-El lunes está bien, no tengo trabajo acumulado, así que puedo escaparme por la tarde la oficina – dijo más animado.

-Entonces será el lunes por la tarde, nos vemos Edward – dije a manera de despedida, ya que pude observar que Jake ya se encontraba dentro del coche y tenía que acostar a mi pequeña. Así que me apresuré.

-¿Qué quería Cullen? – preguntó Jake, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-Sólo estaba invitándome a salir – dije de manera mecánica.

-Vaya, así que nuestro _querido Edward _está metiendo primera – dijo ya soltando una risita burlona.

-Supongo que sí – dije.

De ahí nos fuimos conversando el resto del camino de todo un poco, el desempeño de los trabajadores en las dos sucursales, cómo iban las cosas, el avance de los proyectos, las cosas de la casa, mi pequeña, y otras cosas.

Al llegar, tomé a mi hija en brazos y dejé que Jake guardara mi coche, subí hacia la habitación de mi niña y la acosté, me senté a su lado acariciando su cabello, sin duda verla crecer era la cosa más emocionante, amaba a mi niña demasiado.

Ojalá que en esta ocasión la vida me dé la oportunidad de tener la felicidad completa que tanto he buscado, porque a pesar de ser feliz ahora, con lo que tengo, debía admitir que aún faltaba algo…

**GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONAR MI HISTORIA LOREMOLINA Y NANY87, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES HA GUSTADO, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS… **


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, NUEVAMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…**

**PARA PENSAR:**

-Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.

-Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida.

-La vida es una serie de colisiones con el futuro; no es una suma de lo que hemos sido, sino de lo que anhelamos ser.

-"La vida siempre espera situaciones críticas para mostrar su lado brillante."

Paulo Coelho

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**BELLA POV**

Quien diría que había pasado un mes desde aquella reunión en casa de Alice, sin duda cuando tu vida cursa momentos de tranquilidad tanto emocional, familiar y laboral pues el tiempo transcurre un poco más de prisa, y aquí nos encontrábamos, en este día muy especial por diferentes maneras para mi pequeña familia, hoy era 5 de agosto, el cumpleaños de mi pequeña, y el día de la muerte de mi prima y hermana Leah.

Aún estaba en mi cama, puesto que no pasaban de las 5 de la madrugada, mi pequeña estaba durmiendo a mi lado, pues como todos sus añitos de vida, ella quería recibir el día de su cumpleaños a lado de su "mami", porque en su corazoncito ella sentía que estar a mi lado era como estar más cerca de su mamá, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. Estaba acariciando su hermoso cabello y recordando las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo de este mes, sin duda, a pesar de que en el momento actual se podía decir que gozábamos de cierta paz, habíamos tenido nuestros días difíciles, uno de ellos, fue la primera pequeña discusión que tuvimos Edward y yo, días después de la reunión en casa de su hermana.

**FLASHBACK**

Habíamos estado trabajando duro y parejo con los chicos durante una semana y media para presentar el trabajo de la nueva adquisición de la empresa, y ya íbamos a entregar el primer borrador a Edward y Eleazar.

Estábamos en la sala de juntas de Stryder's Enterprise, Kate y Alec habían salido a buscar unos bosquejos a la oficina que teníamos aquí y con Ian estábamos dando las últimas revisadas a la presentación, y estábamos muy emocionados, puesto que era uno de los mejores trabajos que nos había tocado realizar a lo largo de los años, y sin duda estábamos satisfechos con las ideas que habían surgido, cuando terminamos de revisar Ian y yo nos miramos con alegría y satisfacción, y nos dimos el abrazo de apoyo que tanto necesitábamos para empezar, sin duda todo el equipo se había involucrado a conciencia para obtener un buen resultado.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la entrada y ahí se encontraba Edward y Eleazar, el primero mirándonos con ira contenida, pero dirigida hacia mi compañero, y el segundo dirigía su mirada entre Edward y yo, con aire preocupado. Kate y Alec aparecieron después, y por sus expresiones podía adivinar que sentían el ambiente que se había formado en la sala. Pero no hubo oportunidad de preguntar nada.

-Bien, aquí estamos – dijo Edward, rápidamente, y ocupando su silla respectiva, seguido de Eleazar y mis demás compañeros – empecemos – dijo de manera fría, enarqué una ceja, pero bueno, estábamos aquí para hablar de trabajo.

-Bien – comencé – como ya se les informó, tenemos el primer bosquejo de la nueva adquisición de la empresa, con las respectivas ideas de reconstrucción y remodelación – dije dirigiendo mi mirada a Edward y Eleazar a intervalos de tiempos, sin detenerme expresamente en ninguno, aunque pude apreciar que Edward tenía su mirada fija, en Ian, y al apreciar eso me llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza: si las miradas matasen. – he de señalar que nos hemos esforzado por tener listo este bosquejo en corto tiempo, pero no por eso hemos hecho un trabajo superficial, al contrario, nos hemos esforzado por hacerlo de la mejor manera.

Acto seguido, di la seña a Ian para que empezara a pasar la presentación y yo iba explicando cada uno de los detalles y materiales a emplearse, sin duda logré meterme de lleno en mi explicación, y logré satisfacer las dudas que Eleazar tenía cada que hacía determinadas preguntas. Una vez finalizada me pareció dejar en claro algo, siempre me he caracterizado por ser justa y esta vez no sería diferente.

-He de señalar que las ideas surgidas en las remodelaciones del área exterior como del salón principal, no surgieron de mí – al decir esto, Edward y Eleazar me miraron interrogantes – siempre me ha gustado ser justa con el trabajo de los demás y nunca he menospreciado el de mi equipo, así que para conocimiento de ustedes, las ideas surgidas en esas áreas son de mi compañeros de equipo Ian, - el mencionado me sonrió en agradecimiento – así que como verán todo es trabajo en equipo, y valoramos la opiniones de todos, así que ahora decidnos, ¿Qué les pareció? – pregunté.

-Sin duda, por mí está perfecto, creo que no es necesario hacer ninguna modificación en nada, las ideas que nos han presentado han sido de mi total agrado, no sé si Edward tenga algo que acotar – dijo Eleazar dirigiendo su mirada a Edward. Éste me miró a mí y luego a Ian, luego dirigió su mirada al folleto que les habíamos entregado y después de unos minutos decidió hablar.

-En su mayoría me han gustado las ideas, pero hay ciertas partes en las que no estoy de acuerdo – lo miré fijamente, intentando adivinar por donde iban sus pensamientos – mmmm digamos que me parece que las ideas aportadas por el señor Wesley merecen pulirse un poco – dijo mirando de manera airada a Ian. Y con eso no me faltó más para adivinar qué era lo que sucedía aquí.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Qué es lo que consideras que hay que "pulir" en lo relacionado a las ideas aportadas por Ian? – dije mirándolo fijamente, no podía. El miró un poco apenado pero aun así nada arrepentido.

-Pues considero que tú hubieras aportado ideas mejores – dijo, y con ello menospreciando la capacidad de mi compañero, cosa que me molestó – además cabe señalar que te contratamos a ti para que seas tú quien aporte las ideas, no los demás – dijo nuevamente mirando enojado a Ian.

-Señor Cullen – dije entre dientes, tratando de controlar un poco, Edward me miró rápidamente sorprendido por cómo lo había llamado – creo que tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos aquí para evitar malos entendidos – dije, podía apreciar que los presentes nos observaban intrigados por nuestro cambio de palabras – ustedes contrataron a nuestra empresa, no solo a mí en particular para realizar un trabajo en específico, y eso incluye a mí equipo, y creo que es necesario aclararles que en Black's Company, todos aprendemos de todos, y a todos se les da la oportunidad de incursionar en diferentes aspectos cuando se da la oportunidad, así que las ideas de mis compañeros son bien recibidas cuando las presentan, y si Jacob o yo consideramos que son las indicadas pues las tomamos en cuenta, como se ha dado en el caso de hoy, pero si usted no está de acuerdo con las sugeridas para esta presentación pues mejoraremos nuestro trabajo mucho más de lo que está – dije firmemente, Edward me miraba sorprendido por mi discurso, y ya que no pronunció palabra alguna, supuse que no tenía nada que objetar – así que como hemos hecho en los proyectos anteriores, le solicitamos su informe con las respectivas sugerencias de acuerdo a lo que desea que mí equipo mejore en dicho inmueble – rematé.

-Bueno, bueno, aún nos queda un poco más de tiempo para realizar los cambios necesarios – dijo Eleazar tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

Minutos después se dio por finalizada la reunión, Edward salió de la sala de inmediato, me acerqué a Ian, quien se notaba contrariado por la actitud de Edward, hablé con él para tranquilizarlo un poco, y lo logré, se fue un poco más tranquilo a casa junto con los chicos, pero yo no podía dejar esto así, así que me dirigí a la oficina de Edward.

-Señora Cope, como está, se encuentra el Señor Cullen – pregunté, ella me sonrió amablemente y me anunció, luego me dijo que podía pasar.

-Se puede saber qué te pasó esta mañana – directo al grano, no me iba a ir por las ramas.

Edward se encontraba en su silla, volteado completamente hacia la ventana, al escucharme, se giró en mi dirección, soltó un suspiro exasperado y habló.

-¿Cómo pretendes que reaccione cuando llego y los encuentro abrazados muy cariñosamente? - ahí estaba, soltando todo su mal humor.

Lo miré fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que su ceño fruncido se fue borrando poco a poco, cuando supe que era seguro hablar como gente civilizada hablé.

-Edward, me parece que no estas siendo profesional y eso no nos conviene a nadie – dije de manera firme. El levantó una ceja, incrédulo ante mis palabras.

-¿¡Qué no estoy siendo profesional! – dijo entre sorprendido y molesto - ¿Cómo quieres que me porte profesionalmente cuando entro a mí sala de juntas y me encuentro con que un tipejo está abrazando a mí chica? – a medida que iba hablando su voz iba elevando de tono.

-Primero, cálmate, no es para que me grites – contesté entre dientes – y segundo, que yo sepa no soy de tú propiedad como para que te comportes como un cavernícola defendiendo su objeto de fascinación. – rematé.

-Bella – dijo un poco más suave – no quería expresarlo de esa manera, es solo que verlos así, agrrrrr, diablos, me hizo hervir la sangre – dijo agarrándose el cabello y halándolo fuertemente. Me puse de pie, si no detenía esa actitud de Edward íbamos a tener muchos más problemas a futuro, así que tenía que jugarme la carta maestra.

-Mira Edward – dije inclinándome un poco en su dirección – te he dejado muy en claro que en lo referente a mi trabajo me gusta ser muy profesional y no mezclar nada – mi mirada no se separaba de sus ojos, para darle mayor énfasis a mis palabras – así que si tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo, pues vamos a tener muchísimos problemas y no solo laboralmente, espero que entiendas a qué me refiero ¿no? – y terminado esto, salí de su oficina con paso decidido, dejando a Edward frío con mi discurso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonreí un poco, ya que Edward después de ese día intentó tener un mejor trato con Ian, pero veía claramente que le costaba bastante portarse amable con él, los celos lo ponían loco, pero por lo menos lo controlaba bien. Ya no habíamos tenido ningún otro percance de ese aspecto y a la siguiente reunión, aceptó sin chistar las ideas propuestas.

Sentí a mi pequeño ángel removerse, pensé que iba a despertarse pero no lo hizo, solo se acurrucó más hacia mi cuerpo y yo la arropé más con la sábana.

Edward había sabido ganarse a Leah, desde ese día de la reunión en casa de Ali, tanto así que con él no se ponía para nada celosa cuando estaba cerca de mí, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mis hermanos, aunque ahora parecía que se iban limando las asperezas poco a poco entre ellos. Aunque se habían molestado un poco cuando les di la noticia.

**FLASHBACK**

Había hablado con Jake por teléfono del tema, ya que mi amigo había tenido que ir a la ciudad de Washington a resolver unos percances en las oficinas de allá y no llegaría hasta el día del cumpleaños de mi pequeña, él me apoyaba en que aunque no hubiera formalizado nada aun con Edward, mis hermanos debían de estar enterados de lo que había pasado, así que aquí estábamos, en casa de Emm y Rose, mi pequeña jugaba por todo el jardín con Ali y Jasper se encontraba a mi lado, ambos riendo por la escena, parecían dos niñas jugando.

A lo largo de la tarde había intentado reunir un poco de valor para tocar el tema, podía ver que mis hermanos me dirigían miradas interrogantes, supongo que deberían imaginar que algo se cocía en mi cabeza. Hasta que Emmett se acercó, suspiré, había llegado el momento.

-Bien suéltalo – dijo Emmett una vez se reunió con Jazz y conmigo.

-¿Qué suelte qué? – pregunté, ignorando un poco las miradas de mis hermanos.

-Vamos Bells, te conocemos mejor que tú, así que sabemos que algo te preocupa – dijo Jasper tomando mi mano y mirándome cariñosamente, así que me armé de valor y lo solté.

- – dije de manera rápida y atropellada, cielos, me parece que pasar algo de tiempo con Alice hacía que se te pegaran sus costumbres. Mis hermanos levantaron una ceja.

-Bells, podrías repetir lo que dijiste más claramente – dijo Emmett, como intentando descifrar o confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Dije – suspiré – que he decidido darle una oportunidad a Edward.

Mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos, procesando la información que les había otorgado.

-ESTAS LOCA – gritó Emmett, Jasper se mantenía mirándome fijamente, aunque podía apreciar el enojo en su mirada – COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, ES QUE YA SE TE OLVIDÓ LO MUCHO QUE TE HIZO SUFRIR EN EL PASADO O QUÉ, ¿SE TE HA SAFADO UN TORNILLO DE LA CABEZA? – las chicas nos miraron preocupadas, Alice se llevó a mi pequeña al interior de la casa, y Rosalie la siguió, supongo que para darnos privacidad.

-NO, EMMETT, NO SE ME HA OLVIDADO – levanté un poco más la voz, pero luego traté de calmarme, de nada me servía molestarme con ellos – recuerdo perfectamente lo que sufrí, y lo que él me hizo, pero créeme que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aferrada al pasado, tampoco te estoy diciendo que nos vamos a casar ya ni nada por el estilo – al decir esto la expresión de mis hermanos se suavizó un poco. – solo les estoy diciendo que le he dado una oportunidad más, intentarlo de nuevo, si no funciona listo, no pasa nada, él también ha cambiado, lo sé, ambos hemos madurado y tenemos nuestros objetivos de vida trazados, y eso no va a cambiar porque estemos juntos o no. – mi voz era firme, porque era verdad lo que decía. No por volver con él iba a dejar mis sueños y metas personales de lado.

Mis hermanos se quedaron callados por varios minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, no quería pelearme con ellos, quería que me apoyaran a pesar de todo.

-Lo amas aún, ¿cierto? – dijo Jasper, afirmando un hecho obviamente.

-No les voy a negar, y ustedes perfectamente saben que es así – dije agachando la cabeza – pero estos años nos han cambiado un poco a ambos, y vamos a conocernos nuevamente, ya después veremos si funcionamos como pareja o no. – dije con la sinceridad en mis palabras y en mi mirada.

Mis hermanos asintieron, aceptando mis decisiones.

-Como ya una vez te dijimos – continuó Jazz – te apoyaremos en lo que sea, eres una mujer adulta y sabes lo que te conviene y lo que no, lo que quieres y lo que no, así que si lo que quieres es eso, pues tendrás nuestro apoyo como siempre hermanita. – terminó, y luego me abrazó, amaba demasiado a mis hermanos.

-Solo adviértele a Cullen que lo tendremos vigilado – dijo Emm entre divertido y serio, pero claramente hablaba en serio – si te lastima una próxima vez le partiremos la cara, tanto que ni un cirujano se la podrá arreglar.

Lo miré ceñuda ante lo que acababa de decir, pero acepté de buena gana el abrazo de oso que me dio después.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Le había comentado a Edward nuestra plática una noche que vino a visitarnos, para hacernos un poco de compañía, y aunque él me volvió a confirmar que en esta ocasión no me iba a defraudar, por la mirada que vi cruzar en su rostro sin duda se tomaría en serio las palabras de mi hermano.

-Buenos día mami – dijo mi pequeña de manera adormilada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días mi preciosa cumpleañera – dije dándole besitos a diestra y siniestra en su carita, logrando que mi pequeña se riera. – es hora de levantarse mi amor, hoy nos espera un largo y grandioso día por celebrar – dije cogiendo a mi pequeña y levantándola de la cama.

La ayudé a cambiarse de ropita y le preparé su desayuno: hot cakes con jalea de chocolate, leche tibia y un chocolatito de postre. Y la llevé a la sala para que viera sus caricaturas, y luego me dirigí hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

Al asomarme, me extrañó ver un coche negro estacionado en la casa del frente, hasta donde sabía esa casa no estaba habitada, desde hacía un buen tiempo, se podía ver a alguien dentro del coche, pero no apreciaba bien su rostro, estaba tan concentrada en el coche que el sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó un poco. Corrí hacia mi habitación para contestar, era Jake, suponía que para hablar con Leah.

-Hola – le dije a mi amigo.

-Bells, hola que tal, mi pequeña está por ahí – preguntó Jake.

-Mmmm nop, esta abajo viendo la tele, quieres que te la pase – pregunté, dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-No, no, Bells, quiero darle una sorpresa, llegaré a tiempo para su fiesta en la tarde, - dijo emocionado, pues hasta ayer no estaba seguro de poder llegar a tiempo, y eso los tenía algo tristes a ambos – he podido arreglar las cosas a tiempo por acá y ya estamos en el aeropuerto, en unos minutos sale nuestro vuelo.

Algo en la respuesta de mi amigo me desconcertó, así que decidí preguntar.

-Oye, ¿acabas de decir "ya estamos" y "nuestro vuelo"? – pregunté intrigada.

-Eh… pues sí, Bells, eso dije…. Es que voy acompañado – yo me quedé pasmada, ¿no podía ser que… ? – Este… ella va…. conmigo, se la quiero presentar a mi niña… - y yo no pude más que suspirar.

Cielos Jake… sin duda esta sería una tarde muy interesante….

**MMM QUIÉN SERÁ ELLA? QUIÉN ACOMPAÑARÁ A NUESTRO JAKE EN SU VUELO DE REGRESO, USTEDES QUE OPINAN? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO….**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…**

**FRASES PARA REFLEXIONAR:**

-Nunca dudes en arriesgarte en la vida, ya que te puede llevar al principio de un nuevo amanecer.

-No se gana sin arriesgar, y nunca se pierde cuando se ha intentado. La felicidad no se encuentra en la cima de la montaña, sino en cómo subir.

-"Hay que haber vivido un poco para comprender que todo lo que se persigue en esta vida sólo se consigue arriesgando a veces lo que más se ama."

André Gide

-"Que sería de la vida si no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo nuevo."

Vincent Van Gogh.

-"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero somos nosotros los que las jugamos."

Arthur Schopenhauer.

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba bajo un estado de nerviosismo absoluto, me encontraba de regreso a la casa, después de haber pasado unas horas en el supermercado comprando todo lo necesario para la fiesta que empezaría en unas horas, mi pequeña iba entretenida en el asiento de atrás con su nueva muñeca, parte de mi regalo, pero no todo, habíamos comprado caramelos, confetis, habíamos ido a retirar la torta de cumpleaños y otros aperitivos que había encargado hace un par de días en la pastelería donde iba a comprar el pastel, además de ir a retirar el vestido que había encargado para que mi ángel luciera esta tarde, sin duda mi pequeña tenía un muy buen gusto ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=468&tbm=isch&tbnid=CxnuRmO9_yV4xM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=RjyIkhjY6zI8RM&imgurl= . /_TPQpa5WIkkE/S-1GlwAbvwI/AAAAAAAAJoI/cLzCAoY9H1o/s1600/vestido%252Bni%2525C3%2525B1a% &w=352&h=500&ei=t47yT_KMD4i88ASZiJSjBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=512&vpy=87&dur=84&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=78&ty=237&sig=108769965223251465392&page=3&tbnh=133&tbnw=94&start=40&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:40,i:319)

Pero aun, con todo lo que habíamos hecho, no podía quitar el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo, en parte porque la llamada de Jake me había puesto nerviosa, no era que no me gustaba la compañía que Jake traía, sino que no me parecía correcto para mi pequeña que la trajera justo en este día, tan especial para ella, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la presencia de Vanessa o Nessie como le decían cariñosamente.

Así es, Jake había conocido a una chica en Washington, específicamente, en nuestras oficinas, pues la chica trabajaba en esa sucursal, y se podría decir que había sido amor a primera vista por parte de ambos, aunque aún no tenían ninguna relación seria se habían estado conociendo, y por lo visto mi amigo quería llevar la relación a otro nivel, miré a mi pequeña por el espejo retrovisor, y ella se veía tan feliz, ojalá que cuando ella llegue con Jake la acepte.

Otra cosa que me tenía nerviosa es que desde que estaba en el supermercado tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada, aunque por varias ocasiones me enfoqué en observar detalladamente mi alrededor para asegurarme, pero no había nada extraño, pero aun así, la sensación no desaparecía, ni siquiera ahora que estaba aparcando el coche frente a la casa.

Al bajar sonreí a mis hermanos y mis cuñadas, quienes también iban llegando, nos saludamos y ellos abarcaron toda la atención de mi pequeña llenándola de besos, abrazos y regalos, y mi angelito estaba en todo su esplendor, emocionada por la atención que le brindaban.

Junto con ellos, logramos arreglar el jardín, para ahí llevar a cabo la pequeña reunión familiar, decoramos todo con tema de princesas Disney y Winnie Pooh, las caricaturas favoritas de Leah.

Cuando ya teníamos todo casi listo entré a la casa con mi niña y la bañé, le coloqué su vestidito, y la dejé con mis cuñadas para alistarme yo, opté por un pantalón negro al cuerpo, blusa strapless azul marino , botas de taco de 8 cm. El cabello me lo dejé suelto, me maquillé suavemente, cuando estuve lista bajé, me dirigí al patio y pude observar que ya se encontraban todos los invitados: mis hermanos con sus esposas, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Ian, Alec, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, unos vecinitos del barrio que se habían hecho amigos con mi pequeña: Kim, Emily, Jared y Paul, con quienes se encontraba jugando en estos momentos.

En cuanto aparecí, Edward se acercó a saludarme, con un beso en la mejilla, pues aun no quería sortear su suerte delante de mis hermanos, los demás nos miraban con sonrisas cómplices.

Estuvimos jugando un rato con los pequeños, en diversos juegos que solo Alice se podía inventar y obligarnos a participar. Estaba con mi pequeña en brazos cuando escuchamos una estridente y muy conocida voz.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña del cumpleaños? – dijo Jacob apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-PAPI – gritó mi pequeña bajándose de mi regazo y corriendo hacia su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y levantándola para luego empezar a dar giros con ella, ambos riendo alegres por el reencuentro tan esperado. – TE ESTAÑÉ

-Yo también te extrañé mi princesa – dijo Jake poniendo a la niña en el suelo, luego se separó de ella, para verla mejor – pero mira tú, que preciosa estas mi niña con ese hermoso vestido.

-Grashias papi – dijo Leah modelándole su vestido.

-Mira lo que te traje pequeña – dijo Jake extendiéndole un paquete, que mi pequeña cogió y desenvolvió con agilidad – es para que escuches todas tus canciones favoritas – le dijo una vez que tenía el aparato en sus manos, sin duda mi amigo había decidido al final comprarle el reproductor mp4 que tenía pensado.

Mi pequeña corrió a hacia nosotros mostrándonos su nuevo regalo, pero siendo muy cuidadosa para no dañarlo.

Jake la miraba a la distancia, viendo y celebrando la alegría de su pequeña, hasta que decidió recuperar su atención de nuevo.

-Mi niña acércate un momento, quiero que conozcas a alguien – dijo mi amigo. Mi pequeña se dirigió hasta donde él seguía con la curiosidad en su rostro. Segundos después, apareció frente a nosotros una chica un poco morena, pero no tanto, de mi misma estatura y de rostro gentil, sus ojos eran como el azul del cielo, y su cabello era negro y lacio.

Jake tomó su mano y caminó hacia la pequeña, que se había quedado plantada a mitad de camino.

-Cariño, te presento a Vanessa Anderson o Nessie como le dicen todo – la aludida se agachó para besar a la pequeña pero ésta dio dos pasos atrás. – qué pasa bebé, porque no saludas a Nessie – preguntó mi amigo.

Mmmm lo que tanto me esperaba, suspiré frustrada y solté la mano que Edward me tenía tomada, entonces me percaté de la mirada que tenían todos, era de preocupación sin duda, por la reacción de mi ángel. Me dirigí hasta ellos para ver si podía ayudar un poco.

-Quien es ella – preguntó Leah en un susurro.

-Ella es una amiga mía bebé, una amiga muy especial – dijo Jake. Sin soltar la mano de Vanessa, mi niña veía detenidamente ese gesto que tenía su padre con aquella chica y con lo inteligente que es, sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-Es tu novia? – preguntó un poco más alto. Yo me quedé estática, ante tal pregunta, no suponía que adivinara las intenciones de mi amigo tan pronto.

-Bueno – dijo Jake un poco nervioso, y mirando a la chica, ésta le sonrió, dándole ánimos – aun no lo es, pero aspiro que lo sea pronto. Por eso quería que la conocieras. – terminó mi amigo, y yo no supe si abofetearlo o matarlo, él al igual que yo conoce a su hija y soltarle así esa información no era la forma adecuada, pero supongo que los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en su cerebro.

-YA NO QUIEDES A MI MAMI – gritó mi pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojitos – YA NO LA QUIEDES, Y SI YA NO QUIEDES A MI MAMI YA NO TE QUIEDO YO A TI TAMPOCO – y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla mi pequeña salió corriendo hacia la casa y entró, Jake intentó seguirla pero lo detuve. Él me miró con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Debo ir… por ella… explicarle… que… - no lo dejé terminar.

-Jake, tranquilo sí, admito que pienso que no fue la mejor forma de decirle las cosas pero ya está – suspiré frustrada viendo la entrada de la casa – déjame hablar con ella ¿sí? Trataré de convencerla – mi amigo asintió pero no del todo convencido, dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica quien lucía completamente afligida – soy Bella Swan – dije extendiéndole la mano, gesto que ella devolvió con una sonrisa triste – lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así, espero que puedas disculpar a mi pequeña y que la puedas entender, pero no te preocupes, trataré de hablar con ella.

-Tal vez no debí haber venido – dijo Nessie de inmediato, yo negué.

-No digas eso, ya verás que todo se arreglará – y dicho esto me dirigí hacia la casa.

Busqué a mi pequeña por toda la casa, dejando de último mi habitación, donde la encontré acostada boca abajo en mi cama. Juro que verla así me partía el alma, pero debía de hablar con ella.

-Si sigues acostada así, ese hermoso vestido se va a arrugar y no quieres eso verdad cariño – dije acercándomele y sentándome a lado de ella, luego pasé mi mano por su espalda, dándole suaves caricias, pero ella seguía sollozando – qué pasó cariño, porque le dijiste todo eso a tu papi allá abajo – suponía lo que ella pensaba pero quería que ella me lo dijera.

-Papi ya no quiede a mamita Leah… po eso tajo a esa shica – dijo entre sollozos. Cogí en brazos a mi pequeña y la acurruqué en mi regazo, esperé hasta que se calmara un poco y tomé su pequeño rostro triste entre mis manos, limpié sus lagrimitas.

-Corazón, tu papi siempre va a querer a tu mamita Leah, así como todos nosotros, él nunca la va a olvidar, así como tú, él también le guarda un lugar muy especial aquí – dije tocando su corazoncito – y ese lugar nadie lo va a ocupar mi amor, porque es solo para ella.

-Peo entoces po que la tajo – dijo mi niña refiriéndose a Nessie.

-Cariño, como ya te dije, tu papi nunca va a olvidar a tu mami, pero él necesita también la compañía de alguien en su vida – cielos, se me hacía algo complicado explicarle esto, pero bueno, Bells ahí vamos pensé – una compañía diferente y especial a la que le damos tú y yo, papi necesita ser feliz, tú quieres que él sonría verdad – le pregunté, ella asintió – y Nessie le puede dar esa felicidad, amor, aunque él esté contento con nuestra compañía también quiere tener la de ella para ser completamente feliz.

-¿Papi me va a queded menos? – preguntó mi inocente angelito.

-Claro que no mi niña eso nunca va a pasar – dijo mi amigo, que estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta, no lo habíamos sentido llegar – tu siempre vas a ser lo más importante para mí, en mi vida, y siempre te voy a querer mucho más que a los demás.

-¿Mas que ella? – volvió a preguntar, viendo a su padre. Este asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva, se sentó a nuestro lado y le extendió los brazos, mi pequeña dudó unos segundos, pero luego se tiró a su cuello devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Tu siempre vas a ser lo más importante cariño, eso no lo dudes, siempre te voy a querer mucho, mucho, mucho, porque eres mi luz, bebé – dijo tomando su carita, y dándole un beso en su frente. Y volvió a abrazarla.

-Irás entonces a saludar a Nessie y a conocerla un poco – me aventuré a preguntar. Mi niña me miró, se mordió el labio pensando, gesto que por lo visto estaba aprendiendo de mí y después de unos minutos de tensa espera por fin asintió. Acción que emocionó enormemente a mi amigo, y antes de que se arrepintiera decidió bajar con ella.

Yo me quedé un rato más en mi habitación descansando un poco y un poco alegre porque pudimos controlar la situación, esperaba que no volviera a pasar lo mismo. Porque si no mi amigo sufriría y no quería eso para él, ya que entre todos, él merecía volver a ser feliz, tener una nueva ilusión en su vida, volver a formar una familia.

Al bajar, inconscientemente posé mi vista en la ventana, y me sorprendió volver a encontrar el mismo auto que estaba en la mañana estacionado en el mismo lugar, me pareció extraño, y ahora que lo recordaba, había visto ese coche ya a lo largo del día, en los lugares que había ido con la niña.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

-Tonto me asustaste – dije llevándome las manos al pecho.

-Disculpa amor, no fue mi intención asustarte – dijo él, se acercó a donde estaba y me dio un suave pero apasionado beso en los labios – cielos, moría de ganas por besarte – dicho esto volvió a repetir la acción, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos – pero dime qué te preocupaba. – dijo una vez separamos nuestros labios. Pero aun con sus brazos en mi cintura, posó su frente en la mía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – interrogué.

-Cielo, pues porque estabas mirando hacia la calle, y tenías el ceño fruncido, señal de que algo te preocupa – dijo alisando mi frente. Dudé en si decirle o no, pero la verdad es que ese asunto, me ponía nerviosa. Así que mejor preferí contarle. Lo alejé un poco de la ventana, pero aun pudiendo ver hacia el exterior.

-Vez ese coche que está allí – le señalé, él asintió, intrigado, y mirándome después – la verdad es que desde la mañana ha estado ahí en ese sitio, bueno a excepción de cuando llegué de hacer las compras para el cumpleaños de Leah.

-Y qué pasa con eso – dijo – debe de ser de los dueños de la casa – yo negué inmediatamente.

-Edward, esa casa esta vacía desde hace tiempo, y lo que me parece extraño y a la vez me pone nerviosa es que ese mismo coche lo vi en cada uno de los lugares a los que fui en la mañana – le dije ya con un deje de preocupación en mi voz, al escuchar las razones Edward se tensó inmediatamente.

-¿Estás segura que es el mismo, quizá te hayas confundido? – dijo Edward.

-Edward, ahora tengo un poco más de conocimiento en cuanto a coches se refiere, y estoy segura que es el mismo, además en todo el rato que estuve fuera tenía esa sensación de ser observada, pero en cuanto me detenía a mirar a mi alrededor no veía nada anormal – dije en un susurro, pero el fruncio el ceño aun más, y eso me preocupó, así que decidí por quitarle importancia al asunto – quizá solo sean imaginaciones mías, mejor no le demos importancia.

-Espérame aquí cariño no te muevas – dijo separándose de mí y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Edward a dónde vas, qué vas a hacer – dije inmediatamente, y dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba. Pero él inmediatamente levantó una mano.

-Solo no te muevas de aquí, ya regreso ok – esperó una respuesta de mi parte así que solo asentí.

Él salió hacia la calle, con rumbo hacia el coche en cuestión, pero en cosa de minutos el conductor de dicho auto arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo y se fue… eso fue extraño, pensé inmediatamente, salí hacia donde estaba Edward y lo abracé, la verdad esto me estaba preocupando.

-Alcanzaste a ver quién estaba ahí – le pregunté en cuanto estuve a su lado, él negó.

-Solo vi que era un hombre, pero nada más, no me dio tiempo – dijo con un deje de frustración en la voz, luego me abrazó y me dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, una vez dentro tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – prométeme que te vas a cuidar por favor – yo lo miré interrogante – no me da buena espina lo que pasó, así que habrá que ser más cuidadosos, no sabemos a qué se deba esto, y si dices que te ha seguido ese coche pues habrá que estar alertas de cualquier cosa ok – dijo mirándome fijamente, su voz era una mezcla de nervios, rabia, y preocupación así que asentí.

-No permitiré que te pase nada malo, mi amor, eso tenlo por seguro. – dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor – dije entre sus brazos, él me apartó enseguida y me miró sorprendido por mi petición – no quiero preocuparlos por gusto, de momento esperemos a ver qué pasa sí, si noto algo raro en estos días te lo comunicaré y hablaremos con el resto ¿sí? – le pedí, no quería que mi familia se preocupara de nada, a lo menos de momento.

Edward asintió nuevamente, nos quedamos un rato ahí, y después nos unimos a los demás aunque la preocupación no se nos quitó a ninguno de los dos, pero igual supimos camuflarla para que nadie se diera cuenta. Solo esperaba que nada malo vaya a pasar…

**POBRE LEAH… SE SINTIÓ DESPLAZADA… PERO ES ALGO MUY COMÚN EN LOS NIÑOS, Y DEPENDE DE NOSOTROS LOS ADULTOS HACERLES COMPRENDER LAS COSAS…. QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE CON ESE DESCONOCIDO? QUIEN SERÁ? CHICAS YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA… NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO SI CREES QUE MEREZCO TUS COMENTARIOS…**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA NIÑAS QUE TAL COMO LES VA, DISCULPE LA TARDANZA CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, HE ESTADO UN POCO MELANCÓLICA …. PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, VERDADERAMENTE, QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA… ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, POR FAAAAA SI TIENEN ALGUNA CRÍTICA QUE HACER, SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDA… JIJIJIJIJIJII**

-La vida consiste en aprender, en trabajar, en amar, en dar ejemplo de ella, y en morir. La muerte se lleva todas esas cosas dejando únicamente los recuerdos en otras personas. Si actúas bien serás bien recordado.

-La vida es un viaje interminable de todos nuestros actos buenos o malos, la cuestión es encontrarle sentido a lo que realmente queremos y luchar por ello sin apartarnos de nuestros valores y raíces.

"En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."

**PAULO COELHO**

"Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio."

**Paulo Coelho**

**CAPITULO XX**

**BELLA POV**

Vaya domingo para aburrido, me encontraba sola en casa, frente al televisor pero sin encontrar algo realmente interesante, así que cambiaba de canal rápidamente.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué estoy sola? Pues la razón es que Jake había salido con mi pequeña y con Nessie, con la intención de que compartieran un poco más de tiempo juntos, para que mi ángel aceptara la compañía de ella sin poner carita de molestia.

Mi pequeña había aceptado pero casi a regañadientes, y eso ya porque me tocó _sobornarla_ si como lo oyen, yo sobornando a mi bebé, con un día de compras, para que aceptara ir hoy, lo sé, no fue un método muy acertado, pero quiero que mi pequeña le dé una oportunidad a Nessie, quiero la felicidad de mi familia, y Jacob merece volver a tener a alguien a su lado, así que en eso estuve de acuerdo, y por eso apoye la salida de hoy, me invitaron para ir con ellos, pero no lo creí conveniente, Leah necesita la oportunidad de conocer, y el hecho de que yo estuviera presente supongo que mermaría el chance de que ambas se conocieran.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la vibración de mi móvil me hizo sobresaltar, al mirar la pantalla vi que era Edward así que de inmediato contesté.

-Hola Edward – dije.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo él. Un poco ¿nervioso?

-Aquí en casa, aburrida, Jake y Leah salieron con Nessie todo el día, ya sabes para que mi ángel vaya conociendo más a Vanessa – dije de manera monótona. Al otro lado de la línea escuché algo así como un suspiro de alivio.

-Ok, cielo, entonces, ya no hay motivo para que te niegues – dijo Edward emocionado.

-¿Negarme a qué? – pregunté de inmediato.

-Te invito a almorzar en mi departamento, quiero cocinar para ti – dijo inmediatamente, me sorprendió un poco, osea, por favor, ¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen cocina?

-¡Vaya! Sin duda con eso sí que me has sorprendido ¡Edward Cullen cocinando! – dije para molestarlo un poco y riéndome un poco ante tal hecho – ese es un espectáculo que sí que merece ser observado, como dicen por ahí ver para creer, así que no digo más y acepto, estaré en tu departamento en poco menos de una hora ¿te parece? – pregunté.

-A decir verdad – dijo un tanto cohibido – estoy cerca de tu casa, así que puedo pasar por ti – dijo un tanto tímido el muchacho.

-Mmmmm está bien, te espero aquí. – dije finalmente.

Cortamos la llamadas después de decirme que estaría aquí en unos 15 minutos, así que me apresuré a darme un baño, elegí un conjunto cómodo, un leggins (pantalón, licra) negro, una blusa strapless roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, mis infaltables converses, me apliqué un poco de rímel en las pestañas, brillo rosa en los labios sabor a fresa y mi cabello lo dejé suelto, estaba dando las ultimas cepilladas a mi cabellera cuando sonó el timbre, tomé un pequeño bolso para guardar mi móvil, las llaves y bajé.

Miré por la mirilla de la puerta y ahí estaba el hombre que me movía el piso como no tienen idea así que me apresuré a abrir.

-Hola nuevamente – dije con una sonrisa en los labios, que él inmediatamente correspondió.

-Hola cariño, estas hermosa – dijo inclinándose, puso sus brazos en mi cintura y me dio un casto beso en los labios – ¿nos vamos?

-Síp – contesté de inmediato.

Nos dirigimos hacia su coche, el me abrió la puerta del copiloto, como siempre, todo un caballero, por lo menos eso no lo había perdido con el tiempo, luego se subió él y puso el coche en movimiento, en el trascurso del camino a su departamento fuimos hablando de todo un poco, así que el camino se nos hizo corto.

Subimos hasta su piso y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Dejándome en completo estado de shock. Lo miré interrogante, él me sonreía nervioso, y luego volví a poner mi vista en el salón.

Frente a mí, tenía la sala del departamento de él, pero totalmente arreglada para una cena romántica, una mesa para dos en el centro del salón, los muebles habían sido apartados un poco, la iluminación era perfecta, a pesar de ser aún de día, había logrado hacer que la iluminación fuera un poco tenue, dándole un aire romántico al ambiente, velas aromáticas, colocadas en lugares estratégicos, estaba observando todo cuando empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida para mí: QUE ME ALCANCE LA VIDA de SIN BANDERA, a un volumen bajo, pero sin embargo fácil de escuchar, lo volví a mirar, le sonreí nuevamente, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo acerqué a mí.

-Todo está perfecto, muchas gracias por la invitación – y acto seguido lo besé, demostrando los sentimientos que tengo por él.

-Es poco en comparación a lo que te mereces – dijo una vez terminamos el beso pero sin alejarse mucho de mí, ingresamos, y nos dirigimos a la mesa, me acercó la silla para sentarme, y así lo hice. Luego él se dirigió hasta la cocina, y trajo la comida que había preparado.

-Pido disculpas si no es comida preparada por el mejor chef, pero soy sincero al decir que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara bueno – dijo colocando los platos, y sentándose frente a mí. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y lo miré.

-Lo que vale es el detalle, y créeme que está valiendo mucho para mí. – dije sinceramente, porque era verdad, Edward estaba demostrando una personalidad mucho más madura de la que conocía y éste nuevo Edward que estaba conociendo me estaba gustando mucho.

Seguimos conversando en el transcurso de la cena, sobre trabajo, rutinas diarias, de mi pequeña, de la nueva relación que estaba intentando tener Jake, de nuestra familia. Cuando terminamos de comer recogimos todo, y aun en contra de su voluntad, le ayudé a dejar todo limpio en la cocina, que la verdad la tenía hecha un desastre, con razón no quería que entrara, pero por lo menos la habíamos dejado totalmente limpia. ¡Hombres! Pueden cocinar y todo, pero la mayoría termina dejando la cocina peor que barco a la deriva, totalmente llena de platos sucios. Me causó gracia que hasta hubiera empleado utensilios que ni al caso venían con la preparación de lo que comimos hoy, pero bueno, a pesar de todo, estuvo muy buena eso no lo puedo negar.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el salón nuevamente, esta vez el equipo de música estaba reproduciendo otra de mis melodías favoritas: TE SOÑÉ de ALEX SINTEK, sin duda Edward tenía todo muy bien preparado. Me acercó a su cuerpo y empezamos a balancearnos al son de la canción, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, queriendo expresar todo lo que nuestras bocas silenciaban en ese momento pues sobraban las palabras, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos fundimos en un beso en el cual dejábamos en claro lo mucho que nos amábamos, lo sé, porque de esa forma me sentía con aquel beso.

Él terminó el beso y volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con determinación en los ojos.

-Bella, - dijo susurrando – sé que dije que iría a tu ritmo, pero si nos estamos dando otra oportunidad, quiero hacerlo bien – yo lo miré interrogante, animándole a continuar, me daba curiosidad lo que tenía que decir – yo te amo, y aunque en el pasado cometí un grave error, te quiero en mi vida, eso lo sabes, te lo he dicho, pero tampoco quiero acelerar mucho las cosas así que de momento… - se detuvo un momento, estaba nervioso, lo podía ver, iba a decirle que continuara pero volvió a hablar - ¿Quieres ser mi novia… de nuevo?

Me quedé viéndolo, sin duda no era una pregunta que esperaba, la verdad, no me había planteado ponerle una etiqueta a esta _relación_, no consideraba que hiciera falta hacer eso, pero, pensándolo bien, él tenía razón, eso si no había cambiado en él, supongo, querer hacer las cosas bien, y pues supongo que si había aceptado darle otra oportunidad a esto, tampoco estaría mal…

-No quiero que te sientas forzada a aceptar… - dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – solo es… algo que… qu… quería… - balbuceaba nerviosamente.

-Sí, Edward – corté su monologo – si quiero _volver_ a ser tu novia – dije segura de mi respuesta, y con una sonrisa en mis labios, la cual Edward correspondió, se volvió a acercar a mí, y antes de que sus labios y los míos se encontraran murmuró: _gracias, te amo_, y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, delineó mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar más el beso y se lo concedí, no podía negar que lo había extrañado, no teníamos muchas oportunidades para estar de esta manera.

Sus manos empezaron a dejar caricias en mi espalda, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mucho más apasionado y sin ser consciente, caímos sobre el sofá, pero no por eso nos detuvimos, sus manos acariciando cuanto tenían a su alcance y las mías no se quedaban atrás, cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos, su boca abandonó la mía para dejar besos en mi cuello, yo afiancé mis manos en su cabello, incitándolo a continuar, la verdad es que deseaba estar con él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin sus caricias, Edward se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, levantó su rostro, y a pesar de tener la respiración acelerada preguntó.

-Es..tas segura…no quiero presionarte – dijo entrecortadamente.

-Sí, quiero que… me hagas el amor, te… deseo – dije con seguridad. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó ardiente y desesperadamente, luego, inesperadamente me tomó entre sus brazos, logrando que yo jadeara ante tal súbita acción, nos llevó hasta su habitación, poco admiré los detalles de ésta, en estos momentos quería concentrarme solo en el hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Edward me dejó en el suelo y nuestras caricias hicieron aparición nuevamente, deslizó sus manos bajo mi blusa y la deslizó por encima de mi cabeza (como adivina había elegido un conjunto de lencería negra) se quedó viéndome un rato y luego volvió a deslizar sus brazos por mi espalda, consiguió llegar al broche de mi brassier y lo quitó inmediatamente, dejándome desnuda en la parte de arriba ante su mirada, pero yo no me quería quedar atrás, inmediatamente le quité su camiseta, y me dirigí hacia el botón de su pantalón, realmente necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, en cuando él se terminó de quitar sus jeans, me envolvió entre sus brazos y sus labios tomaron los míos, caminamos hacia la cama sin separarnos ni un milímetro, me recostó suavemente y se puso sobre mí, sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y luego hacia mis senos, con una mano empezó a masajear uno mientras el otro era atendido magistralmente por su boca, miles de oleadas de placer se instalaron en mi bajo vientre, luego repitió la misma acción con mi otro seno, mis pezones estaban totalmente erectos gracias a todo el placer que Edward me estaba brindando.

Se separó un poco de mí y lentamente fue bajando mi leggins junto con mis bragas, dejándome así totalmente desnuda a sus ojos, nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar y me sentí dichosa de tener a este hombre, lo amaba, lo amaba inclusive mucho más de lo que lo había amado hace años atrás, aun cuando eso fuera imposible de pensar siquiera. Los jadeos iban en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba.

Empezó a besar mis muslos, tiernamente, luego mi vientre plano, dejando caricias suaves en él, así hasta que alcanzó mis senos nuevamente con su boca, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba mi clítoris, encontrando aquel punto de placer, aumentando así rápidamente el grado de excitación que ya sentía, introdujo dos de sus dedos de un solo golpe.

-¡Edw…ard! - grité ante su acción, dios este hombre me iba a volver loca – por fa… vor.

-Que an…siosa am…or – susurró jadeante en mi oído.

Sus dedos continuaron haciendo maravillas en mi interior, hasta que no aguanté más, y un maravilloso orgasmo me invadió, probando que mi cuerpo poco a poco se fuera relajando.

Dirigí mi mirada a él y pude captar cuando él introdujo a su boca los dedos que habían sido los causante de tan magnifico placer, y eso acción de él me excitó rápidamente, llevé mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje a hacia mis labios, saboreando mi propio sabor en su boca.

Se posicionó en mi entrada, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y mirándonos, me penetró lenta y placenteramente, esperó unos segundos a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su visitante y cuando empecé a moverme hacia él, empezó el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, sus estocadas empezaron lentas pero poco a poco la velocidad fue incrementando.

-Ahh… si… Edwa…rd más… fuerte – jadee clavando mis uñas en sus hombros.

-Te amo… bebé – susurró en mi oído aumentando el ritmo de su penetración, dándome lo que le pedía.

En pocos minutos y unas cuantas estocadas más sentí que mis paredes apretaban su miembro que estaba imposiblemente más duro y poco después estaba alcanzando el clímax que solo Edward había provocado en mí, y a los poco segundo sentí que Edward también alcanzaba su orgasmo.

Sin separar nuestros cuerpos él colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y así que nos quedamos entrelazados recuperando nuestras erráticas respiraciones. Después de unos minutos, se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa, no sabes cuánto te amo, gracias por permitirme volver a entrar en tu vida Bella – dijo tiernamente, acariciando mi espalda suavemente. Levanté mi rostro de su pecho y lo miré.

-Edward, no tienes que agradecerme nada, a pesar de todo lo que nos pasó hace años, soy feliz ahora de estar así contigo, lo dije en serio cuando te prometí intentarlo si, pero soy feliz ahora amor – contesté, acariciando su mejilla, en cuanto terminé de hablar, sus ojos se iluminaron aún más.

-Cariño, me emociona, cuando me tratas de esa manera, no lo haces con mucha frecuencia – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lamento si no lo he hecho amor, pero eso cambiará un poco a partir de ahora no te preocupes. – dije volviendo a poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, Edward iba a tomar la iniciativa pues sus besos se estaban tornando eróticos y yo estaba correspondiéndole de igual manera cuando el sonido de mi celular me alertó.

-Mmmm no contestes – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero y continuando con sus besos.

-Tengo que hacerlo cariño, es mi bebé quien llama – reconocí el sonido que le había designado al celular de mi pequeña. Edward suspiró y me soltó.

Así que me levanté y rápidamente me coloqué la camiseta de Edward que era la que tenía más a la mano. Y fui a la sala por mi bolso. Efectivamente, era mi bebé quien llamaba.

-Hola mi princesa – dije alegremente - ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?

-MA…MI – dijo mi pequeña entre sollozos. Me asusté al escucharla llorando.

-¿Qué pasó mi niña por qué lloras? – pregunté rápidamente.

-MA…MI MEN A CA…SA POR FA – dijo mi pequeña nuevamente y su llanto se incrementada.

-Cariño, tu papi está cerca de ti – pregunté, mi pequeña respondió con un apenas audible _sí_ – pásamelo por favor. – dije inmediatamente. Escuché un suspiro antes de que mi amigo contestara.

-Bells – dijo en tono afligido.

-Jake que pasó, por qué la niña está llorando – lo cuestioné.

-Mmmm Bella donde estás – preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

-Estoy con Edward, pero dime qué le pasa a mi pequeña – volví a insistir, en eso me sobresalté al sentir unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura, miré a Edward, susurró un _¿Qué pasa?_ Y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Hay Bells, lo que pasa es que en un descuido de mi parte pues besé a Nessie y Leah nos vio, y se puso a llorar – dijo mi amigo tristemente. Y ahí comprendí el por qué mi ángel estaba llorando.

-Mmmmm Jake cuanto lo siento, no te preocupes enseguida salgo para la casa. – dije inmediatamente, pues mi pequeña me necesitaba a su lado, dios, porque le tenían que pasar estas cosas a mi amigo.

-Lamento interrumpir, Bells, no fue mi intención – dijo mi amigo apenado.

-Hay Jake no te preocupes, en un rato estaré contigo – dije y corté la llamada.

-¿Tienes que ir? – preguntó Edward con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Asentí.

-Sí, tal parece que Jake tuvo un inconveniente con mi pequeña – me apresuré a comentarle lo que Jacob me había contado que había sucedido y que mi pequeña estaba llorando.

-Está bien, - dijo resignado – nos arreglamos y te llevo a casa – dijo, dejó un casto beso en los labios y ambos nos apresuramos a su habitación por nuestras prendas. Antes de salir de su departamento, me agarró de la cintura y me besó ferozmente, y después salimos rumbo a mi casa. Pude ver que ya estaba anocheciendo, definitivamente el tiempo pasa rápido cuando lo disfrutas al máximo.

Edward me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, y en cuanto Jacob abrió la puerta se despidió y se fue.

-¿Dónde está la niña? – pregunté nada más entrar.

-En tu habitación, creo que lo ha convertido en su refugio, cada que no quiere hablar conmigo, porque sabe perfectamente que respeto tu espacio – dijo mi amigo con la cabeza gacha.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, definitivamente se encontraba en un buen dilema. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Entiendo que esto es muy difícil para ti, trataré de hablar con ella para ver si la puedo hacer entender, así que no decaigas, sabes que tu hija es mucho más celosa contigo, quizá solo sea cuestión de tiempo y costumbre para que se haga a la idea, así que si realmente quieres a Nessie, no desistas de esa idea ok, por lo menos no aun. – dije tiernamente, el me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió.

Me dirigí hasta mi habitación esperándome encontrar a mi pequeña envuelta en llanto, pero no fue así, estaba en mi cama, pero se había quedado dormida, la imagen que me brindaba era hermosa, a pesar de poder ver en su carita el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado, fui a su habitación y cogí su pijama, la cambié y la acomodé en la mía para que ambas pudiéramos dormir, mi charla con ella debía esperar hasta mañana.

Me recosté a su lado y empecé a dejarle caricias en su cabello, eso la calmaba bastante. No sé en qué momento de la noche me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté eran poco más de las 6y30 de la mañana, mi pequeña aun dormía, me levanté despacio para no despertarla, me duché y me cambié de ropa.

Al bajar, mi amigo estaba ya despierto en el sillón le comenté que no había podido hablar con la pequeña y que iba a salir a comprarle sus donas favoritas, para así hablar más tranquilamente, mi amigo asintió nuevamente resignado, tomé las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí hasta la pastelería más cercana a la casa.

Al llegar no había gente así que me atendieron inmediatamente, pedí las donas, un jugo de naranja y unos capuchinos para Jake y para mí.

Estaba esperando mi pedido cuando la puerta de entrada del local se abrió y por ella entró un hombre de más o menos mi edad, me sonrió, y e hizo su pedido también.

-Este es un excelente local, los aperitivos de aquí son exquisitos – dijo el extraño.

-Sí, así es – contesté sin darle mucho chance.

-Soy nuevo por el sector, pero ya llevo varios días viniendo a este local, definitivamente me voy a subir de peso en poco tiempo por comer tantas cosas dulces – continuó su conversación, yo medio le sonreí, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ponerme a conversar con extraños, pero al parecer él entendió mi renuencia, volvió a sonreírme y me extendió su mano – por cierto mi nombre es James Connor, soy arquitecto.

-Un gusto, Isabella – dije presentándome a mi vez. En eso apareció el dependiente y me entregó mi pedido, eran varias bolsas, las iba a coger cuando James las tomó, lo miré extrañada y un poco molesta por ese atrevimiento.

-Te ayudo con las bolsas, mientras espero mi pedido – dijo de manera dulce y un poco tímido a su vez.

-No es necesario que se moleste, yo puedo con ellas – dije firmemente, no quería ser descortés pero tampoco me gustó su atrevimiento.

-Mi madre se enojaría mucho si dejo mi caballerosidad a un lado ante tan hermosa señorita, además no es ninguna molestia – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, lo dudé por un momento pero al final accedí, mientras más rápido llegara a mi coche más rápido me iría. Asentí y salimos del local.

Al llegar a mi coche me dirigí hacia el lado del conductor, para abrir la puerta, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, y después todo se oscureció completamente, pero antes de caer en la oscuridad total, sentí que unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, de ahí no sentí más.

Me desperté bruscamente al sentir que era bañada de golpe con agua helada, corrección, con agua muy, muy, muy helada, intenté moverme, pero algo me lo dificultaba, estaba tendida en el suelo, miré mis manos y mis muñecas estaban amarradas, cada una a una columna de cemento diferente al igual que mis pies, no había manera que pudiera desatarme, enfoqué mi mirada en el lugar pero estaba muy oscuro.

Empecé a recordar lo que había pasado, la pastelería, mi pedido, la llegada de James, la conversación con él, y después nada, escuché un ruido cerca de mí. Y enfoqué mi vista hacia el lugar de donde procedía, alguien arrastraba lo que suponía era una silla.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin despertó la princesa – dijo alguien, era la voz de una mujer pero no alcanzaba a divisarla, estaba intentando enfocar mi vista en la silueta de la persona que tenía a mi lado izquierdo cuando la luz de una lámpara me cegó. Cerré los ojos inmediatamente hasta que la luz se apagó de nuevo, escuché como se reía, estaba asustada, no sabía por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí, sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-Oh, querido, pero mira si hasta llora la mujercita esta – dijo nuevamente esa mujer, abrí mis ojos nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres, por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – les grité, estaba asustada.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, tarde o temprano la cumplo – dijo fieramente la mujer, escuché cómo avanzaba hacia algún lugar y luego la luz de la habitación se encendió.

Pestañee un poco acostumbrándome a la luz, cuando pude ver sin dificultad, recorrí la mirada hasta que di con la persona que me tenía aquí, mi respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta, no podía ser, esto debía ser un sueño, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí…

-Tú… susurré…. – sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro… estaba perdida.

**UY… LAS COSAS SE COMPLICARON… SERÁ QUE HABRÁ PASADO… QUIEN LE QUERRÁ HACER DAÑO A NUESTRA BELLS… ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS…**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL, CREANME QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME HAN ALEGRADO MUCHO, SABER QUE MI HISTORIA ES LEÍDA Y QUE LES GUSTA ES UN GRAN ALICIENTE, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO NUEVO CAPITULO CHICAS, QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO… SI PUEDO, EN UNAS HORAS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE, SINO PUES NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA YA QUE ME VOY DE VIAJE… JIJIJIJI Y POR ESO NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR, ASÍ QUE SI NO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO POS NI MODOS MIS LADYS… TOCARÁ ESPERAR… **

**PARA PENSAR**

-"Las dificultades están destinadas a despertarnos, no a desalentarnos. El espíritu humano crece a través del conflicto."

WILLIAM ELLERY CHANNING

-"Los retos de la vida no están ahí para paralizarte, sino para ayudarte a descubrir quién eres."

BERNICE JOHNSON REAGON

-Si en medio de las adversidades persevera el corazón con serenidad, con gozo y con paz, esto es amor.

**CAPITULO XXI**

**EDWARD POV**

¡DICHOSO! Esa era la palabra que podría describir cómo me sentía en estos momentos, sin duda si hace un año atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que ahora iba a tener una casi completa felicidad lo hubiera golpeado por reírse de mí, pero así es como está mi vida ahora, casi completamente feliz, y digo casi porque aún no puedo disfrutar de la completa compañía de mi Bells.

Me había brindado una nueva oportunidad, nos habíamos otorgado ambos otra oportunidad para ser felices, estábamos poco a poco recuperando el tiempo que por mi estupidez habíamos perdido, pero por ahí dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, y esa experiencia me sirvió para aprender de mis errores, que nunca más se volverían a repetir porque no sería capaz de soportar si Bella se fuera nuevamente.

Ayer mi Bells había estado aquí, conmigo, en esta cama, su olor aún estaba impregnado en la almohada y las sabanas, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la dicha de haber estado con ella, de que hubiera aceptado ser mi novia nuevamente, dejaría pasar un tiempo para proponerle matrimonio, no quería apurarla, se lo había dicho, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de esperar tanto tiempo, y peor aun existiendo el peligro de que terminado el contrato decidieran regresar a vivir a Londres, no, eso no debía suceder, no lo permitiría.

Miré el reloj que estaba a lado de mi cama, eran las 7 de la mañana, decidí levantarme para ir a la empresa, me dirigí al baño a ducharme, después de 15 minutos estaba frente a mi armario buscando la ropa para usar el día de hoy cuando mi móvil sonó, al mirar la pantalla me fijé que era un número desconocido.

-¿Aló? – contesté después de 3 timbrazos.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea, y a pesar de tener tiempo sin escucharla, reconocí de inmediato al propietario de la misma.

-Tanya, ¿Cómo has estado? Es una sorpresa que me llames – dije inmediatamente.

-Sí, lo sé, es que he estado fuera del país por una buena temporada, ya sabes, el trabajo me absorbe a veces – dijo risueña – pero sabes, estoy en la ciudad, te llamaba para ver si nos podemos encontrar, para, ya sabes, charlar un rato - ¡diablos! Esto no era buena señal, si Bells se enteraba que Tanya estaba en la ciudad sin duda me traería problemas, y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora que me había dado una oportunidad. Así que mejor sería sincero con Tanya.

-Sabes Tanya no creo que se pueda, veras… - no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero bueno ahí se va – Bella regresó hace unos meses a la ciudad – escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea – y pues después de un tiempo estamos intentándolo de nuevo, ya sabes, yo la amo, y aunque eres mi amiga pues no quisiera que el vernos fuera un asunto que me conlleve a un problema con Bella, ya sabes… - dije lo más claro que me fue posible.

-Mmmmm entiendo, podría pensar cosas que son y esas cosas – dijo volviendo a suspirar entre frustrada y resignada – sabes que lamento que lo que pasó hace años atrás terminara con tu matrimonio y que a pesar de todo eres un buen amigo, lamento si tu relación con Bella interfiera con nuestra amistad pero entiendo que la prefieras a ella antes que a mí – dijo un tanto disgustada, lo supuse por el tono de voz que empleó.

-Tanya, sabes que te considero una gran amiga, pero ella es mi vida, y no quisiera que las cosas entre ella y yo volvieran a estropearse, lo siento – dije un tanto apenado con ella, pero muy seguro de mis palabras.

-Está bien, lo entiendo supongo que si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio – bueno Edward debo despedirme me están solicitando, nos vemos… algún día.

Y dicho esto cortó la llamada, me sentía un poco incómodo por lo que le había dicho, pero tenía que ser sincero, en estos momentos no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar todo el camino que había recorrido para volver con el amor de mi vida.

Continué preparándome para ir a trabajar, una vez listo fui a prepararme un café, ya ordenaría algo más cuando estuviera en la oficina, pues obviamente la cocina y yo no éramos los mejores amigos que se diga. Estaba tomando mi café cuando nuevamente volvió a sonar mi móvil, me extrañó un poco ya que la llamada provenía de Jacob Black.

-Jacob, ¿Cómo estás? – contesté inmediatamente.

-¿Edward? – dijo él, como si no supiera a quién estuviera llamando, idiota, sí lo sé aun no me caía bien del todo, a pesar de tener una preciosura de hija, él podía tener la compañía de Bells y yo no, jodido suertudo.

-Si Jacob soy yo, a que debo el honor de tu llamada – pregunté, directo al grano, ya que estaba retrasado para ir a la oficina, recogí mis cosas, las llaves de mi coche y salí de mi casa mientras hablaba con él.

-Edward ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó, lo cual me sorprendió, desde cuando al perro le interesaba saber dónde ando.

-Estoy saliendo de mi casa Jacob – contesté – si quieres hablar de algo relacionado con la empresa, me estoy dirigiendo a mi oficina podemos hablar allá – dije ya bajando por el ascensor.

-No es eso, oye… - se quedó callada por un momento, escuché la voz de la pequeña preguntándole algo, él le respondió y luego escuché como le indicaba que lo esperara en su habitación, a los pocos segundo me habló nuevamente – Edward por si acaso, ¿Bells está contigo? – dijo en apenas un susurro. Yo me quedé estático, ¿Por qué me preguntaría eso?

-No Jacob, no he visto ni hablado con Bella desde ayer que la dejé en tu casa ¿Por qué, qué pasa? – me apresuré a preguntar, no era normal que el chucho llamara a preguntarme por ella.

-Edward, lo que pasa es que hace más de una hora que ella salió a comprar unas cosas a la pastelería que queda aquí cerca de la casa y no ha regresado, fui hasta allá a ver por qué demoraba, el dependiente me dijo que la había visto, y que ella había salido de allí hace rato, por eso te llamaba para preguntarte por caso ella hubiera ido a tu casa – dijo en tono bajo aun, una parte de mi mente supuso que era para no preocupar a su hija pero el resto de mi cabeza estaba estático, pensando enseguida que algo le hubiese podido pasar.

-¿Dónde estás ahora Jacob? – pregunté subiéndome rápido a mi auto.

-Estoy en casa, ya llamé a tus hermanas y tus padres y nadie la ha visto – dijo, pausó un rato y volvió a hablar – estoy preocupado Edward, ella no hace estas cosas, algo tuvo que haber sucedido en el transcurso de la pastelería a la casa.

-Salgó inmediatamente para allá – dije y corté la llamada, salí del garaje y me apresuré a la casa de Bella, dios que nada le haya pasado por favor que esto solo sea un susto.

Llegué en un tiempo récord, ya ahí estaban los hermanos de Bella, según me dijo Jacob mis hermanas estaban arriba entreteniendo a Leah para que no se asustara, además de ponerme al tanto de lo poco que sabía, Emmett y Jasper me preguntaron nuevamente si no había hablado con ella y yo volví a dar la respuesta, no, mis padres llegaron poco después que yo, e inmediatamente nos coordinó, él y Esme se encargarían de llamar a todos los hospitales más cercanos, Emm y Jazz a los centro policiales y Jacob, aunque no queríamos contemplarlo como un hecho a las morgues, según Carlisle había que agotar todos los sitios posibles antes de reportarla como desaparecida, yo llamé a Eleazar para comunicarle el motivo de por qué no iría, dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos no dudáramos en solicitarle que él estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa lo cual le agradecí.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y no había señas de ella, yo estaba desesperado, Alice y Jasper se había llevado a Leah al centro comercial para que el ambiente que reinaba en la casa no la afectara, había preguntado por su mamá pero Carlisle había sabido sortear el asunto diciéndole que ella había tenido que salir rápido pero que pronto estaría de regreso, así que se fue más tranquila, a pesar de que Jasper estaba sumamente preocupado por la ausencia de su hermana, tampoco quiso dejar ir sola a su mujer con la pequeña, no fuera que surgiera otra desaparición.

Ya era cerca del mediodía, Eleazar había llamado para saber qué noticias teníamos, y al no recibir ninguna respuesta se había puesto en contacto con su hermano, que era el comandante de la policía, quien accedió a hacer una excepción con nosotros sólo porque se trataba de un caso especial y nos recibiría para decirnos qué se podía hacer, ya que por lo general se debía esperar alrededor de 48 horas para reportar oficialmente como desaparecida a una persona, llevamos todo los datos que pudiéramos proporcionar de Bella, incluyendo los papeles del coche y una foto de ella.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob y yo nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Aro Stryder, un hombre de contextura gruesa, tez morena pero no muy oscura, rostro impasible, estaba manifestándonos que de momento solo enviaría la foto a todas las patrullas y la descripción del auto que ella manejaba por caso la vieran, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta y después de que él autorizara la entrada del visitante apareció un hombre alto de más o menos 1,90 de estatura, tez blanca, cabello y ojos negros como la noche, contextura delgada pero aun así de semblante imponente, serio y seguro de sus acciones. Sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de nosotros, analizándonos, su mirada por un momento se centró en la foto que tenía en mis manos, su mirada se alteró un poco pero la desvió inmediatamente hacia su superior supuse.

-Mi general, podemos conversar un momento en privado – dijo, con voz neutra pero firme – es sobre la misión que llevo a cabo.

Aro asintió disculpándose un momento y en compañía del recién llegado salieron a conversar al pasillo, como la pared era de cristal podíamos observar que hablaban seriamente, tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos, en un determinado momento pude apreciar que el tipo había hecho una seña en dirección a nosotros, lo cual me intrigó, miré a mis acompañantes y por sus expresiones ellos también lo habían notado, en eso Aro entró nuevamente con su compañero, volvió a sentarse, suspiró, nos miró a cada uno y luego procedió a hablar.

-Les presento al Mayor Riley Finn – dijo Aro señalando al individuo en cuestión – la información que les voy a proporcionar es de carácter confidencial así que solo tiene que quedar entre nosotros, y créanme que solo se les es revelada a ustedes porque es sumamente necesario para ambos casos – al decir esto, nos miramos entre sí, mucho más preocupados. – Bien el Mayor Finn está a cargo de una misión de alto riesgo que está casi por ser completada, la Unidad de Criminalística está apunto de atrapar a una red de narcotráfico muy importante de la zona y del país, que nos ha estado dando serios dolores de cabeza desde hace años, los tenemos casi en las manos, pero hay algo que ha cambiado – dijo, su mirada no se separaba de nosotros – el Mayor Finn es un infiltrado en dicha organización, y esta mañana fue testigo de algo inusual – dijo poniendo su mirada en el mencionado.

-En el tiempo que he estado en la organización he logrado convertirme en el hombre de confianza del cabecilla, así que hoy me pidió acompañarlo a un lugar, no me había explicado el motivo hasta que estuvimos ahí – dijo el Mayor Finn, con la seguridad en la voz que debería de calificar a todo oficial de policía experimentado – mi trabajo era manejar el auto que generalmente se ocupa para salir sin ser tomados como sospechosos ante los demás, nos dirigimos hacia una parte un tanto remota del centro pero no tanto, el hombre se bajó y entro a un local de la calle en la que nos encontrábamos, no tardó mucho tiempo , pero al salir no lo hizo solo, iba en compañía de una chica – al decir esto sentí como que toda la sangre huía de mi cuerpo, solo rogando que las cosas no fueran como las estuviera imaginando, mecánicamente volví a posar la mirada en los rostros de mi familia y pude apreciar que ellos estaban llegando a la misma conclusión que la mía.

-Al principio me desconcertó un poco su actuar – dijo Finn – luego cuando la acompañó a un auto descapotable llegué a suponer que lo que hacía era ligar con la chica pero llegué a equivocarme, en cuanto la señorita se dio la vuelta para abrir el coche él le dio un golpe certero en la nuca provocando que ella cayera inconsciente, y la agarró, la recostó en el coche y luego me hizo señas de que avanzara hasta su posición, lo cual tuve que hacer, la subió al auto en el que íbamos y la llevamos hasta donde nos estamos quedando, lo poco que sé es que ella es un "asunto que arreglar" de la hermana del _jefe_ a la cual aún no conozco, pues James Connor, el jefe, la tiene bien apartada de nosotros, sin dejarnos ver su rostro, por seguridad según él, pero ella siempre está en la casa últimamente, de eso si estoy completamente seguro.

El terror invadió mi cuerpo, no podía ser, mi Bella no podía estar en manos de gente tan peligrosa, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a ella? No, no podía ser, debo estar llegando a conclusiones erróneas me dije a mi mismo. Pero aun así.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – pregunté a Riley en apenas un susurro, tratando de amortiguar el pánico que había invadido mi cuerpo.

-Al llegar aquí reconocí a la chica que tienen secuestrada – dijo señalando la foto – es ella.

-NO PUEDE SER – gritó Emmett golpeando la pared – DEBE DE ESTAR EQUIVOCADA, MI HERMANITA NO TIENE ENEMIGOS – dijo cogiendo al Mayor Finn del cuello de la camisa, quien no hizo nada para soltarse de él pero aun así sin mostrarse molesto ni asustado ante la actitud del oso.

-Emmett cálmate, así no solucionamos nada – dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y separándolo del oficial.

-Créame que lamento ser yo quien les haya traído estas noticias, pero no estoy equivocado, ella es a quien tienen retenida en el sótano de la casa que estamos ocupando – dijo Finn acomodándose la camisa.

-Bien – dijo Aro, recuperando nuestra atención – esto complica un poco las cosas, pero la misión seguirá como se ha planeado hasta ahora, solo que añadiremos el rescate de Isabella Swan, teniendo mucho más cuidado puesto que la vida de ella está en mayor peligro, - su mirada se posó en Finn – dices que la tienen en el sótano – cuestionó, el aludido asintió – bien, ¿hay algún patrón de acción en ese lugar?

-Hasta donde he podido averiguar, la hermana de James es la que pasa mayor tiempo ahí, solamente sale cuando quiere bañarse o a comer, quien queda a cargo de la chica es el mismo James, hasta ahora no le han delegado a nadie más el trabajo de cuidarla, además de que está prohibido que nos acerquemos mucho a la puerta del sótano, pero… - pausó, mirándonos como si lo siguiente que iba a decir no sería fácil de expresar, Aro le dijo que prosiguiera así que luego de un suspiro frustrado dijo – pero el hecho de no estar cerca no significa que no podamos escuchar los gritos de dolor que a veces suele soltar la chica, no sabes que ocurre ahí dentro pero nada bueno debe ser.

Me levanté de golpe al escuchar lo último, no podía ser, mi Bella estaba siendo maltratada por esos tipos y yo aquí impotente sin poder hacer nada… ¿o sí?

-De acuerdo, cuando van a ingresar a la casa, porque supongo que eso es lo que van a hacer ¿verdad? Yo tengo que estar ahí, necesito recuperar a mi novia ya – dije fieramente, debía de sacarla de ese infierno que seguramente estaría viviendo lo más pronto posible.

-La incursión en la casa será esta noche, yo estaré dentro junto con otros tres oficiales infiltrados, - dijo Finn dirigiéndose a Aro, ignorándome completamente – está todo listo, debemos ser lo más silenciosos y cautelosos posibles, ya el equipo está al tanto de todo. – Aro asintió, levantándose.

-Yo iré con ustedes – dije firmemente, mi padre me miró preocupado pero no me importó.

-Yo también – dijo Emmett – es mi hermanita de quien estamos hablando.

-Señores, sé que ustedes están preocupados por la chica, pero no están capacitados para formar parte de la misión, lo único que harían seria estorbar y entorpecer nuestro trabajo – dijo Finn ya un poco más exasperado.

-AL DIABLO CON ESO, NOSOTROS VAMOS PORQUE VAMOS ME ESCUCHASTE – dijo Emmett acercándose nuevamente a Finn, pero Jacob logró retenerlo de nuevo. Con este tipo de ganaríamos nada, así que me jugué la última carta.

-Aro por favor, permítenos ir, es la mujer de mi vida la que está ahí, ponte en nuestro lugar, te aseguro que no interferiremos en nada pero tenemos que estar ahí – dije entre suplicando y ordenando, debía de estar con Bella.

Aro se lo pensó durante un tiempo, uno de los instantes más largos de mi vida, nos miró a Emmett y a mí y luego a Finn.

-Está bien, que vayan, los equiparán para la misión, dispón a dos de tus hombres para que permanezcan pendientes de ellos, - nos miró a ambos – pero que les quede bien claro, que ustedes solo serán meros observadores, así que que no se les pase por la cabeza dárselas de héroes, no hagan que me arrepienta de haber autorizado que ustedes vayan ok, suficiente tenemos con una rehén como para preocuparnos por ustedes también.

Asentimos, demostrando estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, inmediatamente el Mayor Finn salió del despacho, dándonos unos minutos para hablar con los chicos, Emmett se alejó un poco para llamar a Jasper y ponerlo al tanto con la situación, no estuvo muy contento con el hecho de quedarse fuera de esto pero en estos momentos ya no podía hacer nada, Carlisle y Jacob se fueron hacia la casa de Bella para así estar todos juntos, según le había dicho Jasper a Emmett la pequeña Leah estaba poniéndose nerviosa, como presintiendo lo que realmente estaba pasando así que Jacob y mi padre se apresuraron a irse, al cabo de un momento Finn volvió por nosotros para darnos ciertas instrucciones por nuestra propia seguridad, además del respectivo equipo que debíamos de llevar a pesar de no ser oficiales de policía.

En eso nos tuvieron por unas cuantas horas hasta que se hizo la noche, Finn se había ido, para que así no fueran a sospechar de él en la organización. No podía negármelo a mí mismo, sentía pánico, pero no por nosotros, sentía que a cada minuto que transcurría era como sentirla más lejana de mí, y francamente no era algo que pudiera tolerar nuevamente, Emmett se mantenía callado, podía decir que era la segunda vez que lo veía totalmente serio, la primera vez fue… bueno… cuando descubrieron la relación que mantenía con Tanya. No me dirigió en ningún momento la palabra, supongo que de momento era lo mejor.

Pasado un tiempo nos subimos a un auto, un Land Rover Sport, sin duda blindado, tardamos alrededor de 20 minutos llegar al sitio en cuestión, con nosotros se encontraban los dos oficiales a los que habíamos sido asignados, nos pidieron que guardáramos silencio a pesar de que ninguno había dicho ni mu, todo a nuestro alrededor era oscuro, pero a través de los transmisores podíamos escuchar cómo se comunicaban los demás miembros del equipo, ni Emmett ni yo despegábamos nuestros ojos de la casa, era grande, de dos plantas, la planta baja se encontraba en total oscuridad, mientras que en la planta alta se podían apreciar una que otra habitación iluminada. La tensión iba creciendo entre nosotros dos, lo podía sentir, sin duda ser policía no fue una de mis opciones y no lo sería nunca, no sería capaz de mantener un semblante apacible como lo tenían los dos oficiales que estaban con nosotros y lo peor de todo es escuchar toda esa serie de códigos policiales y no tener ni mierda de idea de su significado.

Pero en determinado momento la tensión fue sustituida por el pánico, cuando de repente se empezaron a escuchar disparos por todas partes, Emmett y yo nos miramos y pude ver el horror implantado en sus ojos y supongo que los míos estarían iguales. Los oficiales que nos acompañaban tuvieron que participar también e ingresaron al lugar, no sin antes advertirnos que no nos moviéramos del auto, pero con el paso de los minutos nuestra razón desapareció y solo con mirarnos a los ojos estuvimos de acuerdo, así que con la mayor cautela posible nos bajamos del coche, y nos acercamos a la casa e ingresamos, seguía oscuro, pero aun así se podía ver por donde caminar, el salón estaba abarrotado de hombres caídos, ninguno era policía, se podía deducir porque estaban vestidos como cualquier otro individuo.

No sabíamos hacia dónde ir, estábamos mirando de un lado a otro hasta que un ruido en la parte de abajo nos alertó de hacia dónde debíamos ir, nos acercamos a la puerta que teníamos a poco menos de 20 pasos, bajamos lo más silenciosamente posible la escalera, una pared de manera nos cubría, al llegar al último escalón la escena que nunca en mi vida pensé haber visto se mostraba ante mis ojos.

-Bella – susurré, el oficial que estaba más próximo a nosotros se alertó de nuestra presencia y contrariado se acercó a nosotros para cubrirnos, a nuestras espaldas se escucharon más pasos y mecánicamente volteé y tras nosotros habían más oficiales armados, no sé de donde rayos salían tantos pero eso poco me importaba, volví mi atención hacia la mujer de mi vida, que estaba siendo sostenida por otra a sus espaldas quien le estaba apuntando directo a su cabeza.

A los pies de Bella estaba un hombre tendido en el piso, y quizá por la sangre que se había derramado deduje que ya no lo contábamos en este mundo. Di un paso más y quedé a la vista de aquellas dos mujeres, Bella me miró inmediatamente y a pesar de poder ver el pánico en sus ojos cierto punto de esperanza se pudo reflejar en ellos.

La mujer que la tenía encañonada aun no me era muy visible, no podía reconocerla, mientras intentaba verla, lo siguiente que pasó lo vi como en cámara lenta, Bella dio un codazo en el abdomen de la mujer, ésta se encogió ante el ataque, soltando a Bella quien se tambaleó un poco pero intentó correr en nuestra dirección, pero la mujer que estaba tras ella volvió a recomponerse, y entonces la vi, y mi mundo se vino abajo, cómo pude ser tan estúpido, para tener a una mujer tan peligrosa cerca mío y no haber adivinado quien era realmente.

¡VICTORIA! Era ella, pero el momento de reconocimiento duró poco, Victoria apuntó en dirección a Bella y luego varios disparos se escucharon, miraba a todos lados para ver quien había sido lastimado, mi vista se situó en Victoria, quien poco a poco iba manchando su ropa de sangre, su propia sangre, y cayendo hacia un lado, periféricamente me di cuenta que varios impactos de bala se podían apreciar en su cuerpo, luego posé mi vista en Bella e intenté sonreír, por fin era libre, pero ella estaba ahí, parada, mirándome, una expresión de dolor se incrustó en su rostro y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, mis pies cobraron vida en ese instante y corrí hacia donde se encontraba, alcancé a cogerla antes que su cuerpo impactara contra el piso.

-BELLA AMOR, BELLA QUE TIENES RESPONDE – la movía, pero ella estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba. Emmett se apresuró también a mi lado, intentó tomarla pero no lo permití. Al tomarla en brazos sentí sus ropas húmedas, pero algo más llamó mi atención, mi mano izquierda se sentía mucho más mojada y pegajosa, aparté mi mano de su cuerpo y me impacté, estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre. ¡SANGRE DE BELLA!

-UNA AMBULANCIA – gritó Emmett, quien se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría – NECESITAMOS UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR MI HERMANA ESTÁ HERIDA.

-La ambulancia viene en camino – nos informó Finn, acercándose a nosotros – hay que esperar unos minutos mientras llega.

-No podemos esperar, hay que llevarla a un hospital ahora – dije seguro de mí mismo levantando a mi novia en mis brazos y caminando con ella hacia afuera.

-Señor Cullen debemos esperar la ambulancia, ellos estarán preparados para atenderla – intentó negociar Finn.

Por suerte no tuvimos que discutir sobre eso ya que apenas salimos la ambulancia llegaba y bajaban la camilla, subieron a Bella en ella y se apresuraron a detener el sangrado, y subirla nuevamente a la ambulancia.

-Emmett llama a Carlisle, - dije por primera vez dirigiéndome hacia mi acompañante, luego miré a los paramédicos – por favor dirijámonos al hospital Grey de Seattle.

Los paramédicos asintieron y pronto estábamos llegando al hospital, la ingresaron rápidamente a emergencias, no nos permitieron ingresar. Mis padres llegaron acompañados de Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

Mi padre se dirigió hacia la sala de urgencias, era lo bueno de ser médico reconocido a nivel nacional, te abre cualquier puerta.

Cerca de 4 horas después por fin salieron mi padre y el médico que la había recibido, venían con investiduras que reconocí como de cirugía. Rápidamente nos acercamos a ellos.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? – preguntaron Jasper y Emmett a la vez. A la vez que yo preguntaba.

-¿Cómo está mi novia? – Esme iba a hablar también pero Carlisle la interrumpió.

-Tranquilos – nos dijo – después de detenerle la hemorragia y realizarle los exámenes pertinentes tuvimos que realizarle una cirugía para extirparle la bala que se había alojado en su omóplato. No fue una cirugía de riesgo, de momento está estable. – al decir esto todos soltamos el aire que inconscientemente habíamos retenido.

-Pero aun así la situación riesgosa no ha sido superada en su totalidad, tenemos que mantenerla vigilada constantemente, mucho más considerando su estado – al decir esto todos nos quedamos en el aire ¿su estado? ¿A qué se refería?

-Doctor… - dijo Emmett, no sabíamos aun su nombre, con todo el apuro de la llegada.

-Oh, lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Marco Newton – dijo comprendiendo inmediatamente.

-A qué se refiere con su estado – pregunté dejando de lado esos formalismos. Que no me venían ni al caso.

-Edward – dijo Carlisle mirándome fijamente – cuando dije hace unos minutos que le habíamos realizado a Bella todos los exámenes, fueron todo tipo de exámenes necesarios, cuando obtuvimos los resultados supimos que…- pausó su respuesta, suspiró – Bella está embaraza.

Escuchar lo que acababa de decir mi padre me parecía algo surreal, mi Bella, mi novia, estaba embarazada. ¡IBA A SER PADRE! Podía sentir que los demás estaban tan impresionados como yo ante tal noticia, pero la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos estoy segura que ellos no podían sentirla a tal magnitud.

-Al descubrirlo, nos apresuramos a hacerle un ultrasonido de emergencia, el feto tienen exactamente 5 semanas de gestación. Ella está en el primer trimestre de embarazo, el más riesgoso, y por la situación que acaba de pasar pues hay un riesgo mínimo de que probablemente pierda el bebé. No es probable que suceda pero debemos de cubrir todas las situaciones posibles. – dijo el Doctor Newton.

¡Dios, porque me está pasando esto a mí! Una noticia que debería haber sido motivo de celebración, se veía empañada por una sombra gris que podría echar abajo todo.

Solo me quedaba decir: Por favor Dios, mantenlos conmigo, a ambos, no me quites a ninguno, sin conocer a mi bebé, sin siquiera haberlo sentido ya lo amo.

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, DIGANME, MEREZCO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS? O QUE ME TIREN TOMATES POR ESTE CAPITULO? NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE INICIO, ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y SIENTO QUE ES BIEN ACEPTADA… OJALÁ ALCANCÉ A SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, QUE SIN DUDA SERÁ UN BELLA POV… LES QUIERO MUCHO CHICAS… GRACIAS POR SU APOYO HASTA AHORA… **


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA CHICAS, QUE EMOCIÓN ME PRODUCE SABER QUE LES GUSTÓ BASTANTE EL CAPITULO, CREANME ES UN GRAN ALICIENTE Y ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO MÁS A ESCRIBIR ESTE QUE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN…**

**SÉ QUE LES HABÍA DICHO QUE ESTE SERÍA CONTADO POR BELLA, PERO EDWARD AUN TIENE CIERTAS PARTES QUE CONTAR Y ASÍ COTEJAR BIEN TODO, POR DECIRLO ASÍ… ESTE CAPITULO SERÁ UN MIX… OSEA QUE TENDREMOS UNA PARTE CONTADA POR EDWARD Y OTRA POR BELLA… ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO… MUCHAS COSAS PODRÁN SER ESCLARECIDAS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO… **

**LES EXPLICO, EN LA PARTE NARRADA POR BELLA HABRÁN PÁRRAFOS ESCRITOS CON CURSIVAS, ESOS SON FRAGMENTOS DE LOS RECUERDOS DE BELLA DE LO QUE TUVO QUE SUFRIR EN LAS MANOS DE VICTORIA, YA QUE ESA PARTE SERÁ EXPLICADA A MANERA DE "SUEÑO"…**

**P.D…. SE LAS QUIERE MUCHO… JIJIJIJIJI**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, habían transcurrido alrededor de 6 horas desde que habían terminado de operar a Bella, mi hermana y mi madre me pidieron que me fuera a descansar con ellas, pero no me encontraba capaz de alejarme de ella, no concebía la idea de tenerla lejos, Emmett y Jasper también se habían quedado, habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras, pero ahora los tres nos manteníamos en silencio absoluto, por los menos en estos momentos no la veía pero algo era saber que estaba a pocos metros de mí y descansando tranquilamente, todo lo tranquila que le permitían los calmantes, porque tanto mi padre como el Dr. Newton habían considerado necesario mantenerla sedada debido a que cuando llegó tenía la tensión excesivamente elevada, y eso no era nada bueno, sabia por mi padre que poco a poco se le había ido normalizando pero aun así consideraban mejor mantenerla dormida, por unas horas más, para que su cuerpo se fuera relajando más y no se desatara en un ataque de nervios si llegase a despertar ahora como sería lo más probable.

Pero a pesar de saberla cerca no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, una vez que el Dr. Newton se fue a hacer sus otras rondas, dejándonos con mi padre nos sugirió tomar asiento. Para hablar más tranquilamente donde nos explicó que Bella presentaba golpes en su rostro, y tenía la muñeca de la mano derecha fracturada y por eso habían tenido que enyesársela, además de presentar un leve indicio de hipotermia el cual había sido controlado a tiempo. Y en cuanto a su embarazo pues se tornaba peligroso por el estado en el que llegó: la tensión elevada, el maltrato que había recibido y el leve grado de hipotermia que presentaba; por eso la mantendrían sedada y controlada cada cierto tiempo.

Después de eso recibimos la visita del General Aro y el Mayor Finn, venían a saber el estado de Bella y a darnos un informe de lo que había acontecido, nos manifestaron que efectivamente el tal James y Victoria ante la ley eran hermanos, pero adoptivos, y gracias a las investigaciones averiguo que en el estado de Nevada tenían un caso cerrado que los involucraba con la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, pero no solo eso, sino que este par, tenían un largo historial criminalístico, de James tenían esclarecidos cuales eran los cargos que se les imputaban, pero como recién ahora venían a conocer la identidad de la _hermana_ es que descubrieron el historial de esta también, aunque ya por ellos no debíamos preocuparnos, ambos fueron abatidos falleciendo de contado, eso me hizo sentir rabia, quería que ellos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a Bella, que hubiesen sido refundidos en una celda para el resto de sus vidas, pero no, los muy desgraciados tuvieron más suerte, además el Mayor Finn me manifestó que Victoria había ingresado en mi empresa para involucrarnos en lavado de dinero, legalizando el suyo y ponernos a nosotros de chivos expiatorios por caso fueran descubiertos, echarnos la culpa de sus acciones fuera de la ley.

Deducen que por eso fue la _venganza_ contra Bella, por eso la secuestraron, ya que ella les cortó viada a sus planes ese día de la pelea y Victoria fue despedida y el hecho de que Bella la golpeara ese día lo hizo algo mucho más personal.

Definitivamente uno nunca puede llegar realmente a suponer quienes son realmente las personas que tenemos laborando a nuestro alrededor, una pequeña fracción de mi cerebro tomó nota para sugerir a Eleazar investigar a cada uno de los trabajadores que se contratasen en la compañía.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que alguien colocaba una mano en mi hombro. Antes de ver quien era pude registrar la mueca de disgusto que ponían los hermanos de Bella, quienes estaban sentados frente a mí.

Cuál fue mi mayor sorpresa y era Tanya quien se encontraba de pie a mi lado. Me levanté de inmediato.

-Tanya, qué haces aquí – pregunté, lo que menos quería ahora era una discusión aquí en el hospital, podía darme cuenta que Jasper sujetaba a Emmett y le decía algo, aunque este también mostraba su disgusto ante la presencia de Tanya.

-Me enteré de lo ocurrido a través de las noticias, y quise venir a ver cómo estabas – suspiró – y también saber cómo estaba Bella.

Esa actitud me tomó por sorpresa, sin duda ambas no eran amigas así que se me hacía un poco extraño el hecho que quisiera saber de ella, Tanya notando mi reacción se apresuró a explicar.

-Sé que no somos precisamente amigas, pero tampoco le deseo ningún mal, ni mucho menos dañarla – al decir esto escuchamos un gruñido cerca nuestro, Emmett sin duda – bueno, a pesar de mis errores del pasado, nunca le deseé ningún mal. Tu y yo hemos hablado un poco del tema, Edward, en aquel tiempo solo nos dejamos llevar sin reflexionar mucho a quién realmente lastimaríamos en el camino, éramos unos críos, pensaba que de alguna forma te amaba, pero ahora sé que no era así, más bien se trataba como de una fijación hacia ti, un amor de instituto no correspondido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, tengo claros mis sentimientos, y por ti lo único que siento es un profundo cariño, que sólo se le puede tener a un buen amigo, así que me podrías decir cuál es el estado de Bella ahora, si no es mucho pedir – dijo, y pude apreciar en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Le expliqué a breves rasgos lo que había sucedido, el papel de James y Victoria en esta terrible historia y el estado de mi novia actualmente, Tanya se alegró al saber que Bella me había dado una oportunidad más y a pesar de que por ella fue que nos habíamos separado pues ella esperaba que esta vez no la regara con Bella.

Estuvo conmigo alrededor de unos 20 minutos y luego se despidió.

-Mmmm creo que de aquí no nos veremos en mucho tiempo – dijo Tanya levantándose de su lugar, yo copié sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté. No es que realmente me interesara mucho, pero bueno, ante todo éramos amigos.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo estable en Sudamérica, en la embajada de Brasil, así que he aceptado, me he cansado de ir y venir de aquí para allá, así que viajo en un par de horas. – dijo Tanya – solo espero poder encontrar allá a un buen prospecto de marido, sabes que se me da bien el portugués– dijo ya bromeando.

-Espero que realmente encuentres la felicidad Tanya, de corazón lo deseo. – dije dándole un abrazo.

Mis _cuñados_ habían escuchado toda la conversación, así que no dijeron ningún comentario, inmediatamente después de que Tanya se fuera apareció el Dr. Newton, los tres nos acercamos a él de inmediato.

-Bien chicos, hace un rato autoricé que se le quitara la sedación a Isabella, Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo – dijo al ver nuestras expresiones – así que en cuanto el efecto del sedante pase ella empezará a despertar, he autorizado que puedan entrar a verla ahora, pero solo podrán entrar de uno en uno y por un lapso de tiempo de no más de 15 minutos, ok, si se despierta mientras alguno esta con ella por favor me llaman, ¿Quién pasa primero? – terminó de decir.

Los tres nos miramos, pero al final desistí de ser el primero, sabía que no ganaría con ellos, además del hecho de que sean los hermanos yo solo era su novio, si aún fuera su esposo otro gallo cantaría, pero bueno eso solo será cuestión de tiempo, así que primero entró Emmett, luego fue el turno de Jasper, pude fijarme que a pesar de que Bella estuviera estable la expresión de los rostros de los chicos era de desconcierto y furia, eso sin duda, y por último cuando éste último salió fue mi turno de ingresar.

Me apresuré a la habitación en cuestión y entré, al principio me quedé un poco espantado, las mejillas de Bella estaban de color púrpura por ambos lados, resultado de los golpes que le dieron, tenía una pequeña herida a la altura de la ceja y su muñeca enyesada.

Luego de recuperarme de esa primera impresión, me invadió una sensación de alivio, dolor e ira, por ver como se encontraba la razón de mi existencia, me acerqué a ella por el lado izquierdo para poder tomar su mano sana, acaricie su mejilla y le di un casto beso en los labios.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas, si la hubiera perdido, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, ahora solo me quedaría cuidarla y protegerla de todo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie volviera a lastimarla ni de esta ni de ninguna otra forma, ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo, posé mi mano en su aun plano vientre, dejando suaves caricias en él, deseando transmitirle todo el amor que ya sentía por él o ella.

Como aún tenía la mano de Bella entre la mía, sentí cuando ésta fue apretada levemente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el rostro de Bella y pude darme cuenta que empezaba a despertarse. Y en pocos segundos más sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, al reconocerme una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la cual inmediatamente correspondí. Volví a dejar un piquito en sus labios.

-Ya estas a salvo pequeña… - dije mirándola fijamente, ella asintió – te amo, no permitiré que me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera amor, no lo permitiré. – juré tanto para ella como para mí mismo.

BELLA POV

Sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre un lago oscuro todo a mi alrededor se había tornado gris, difícilmente podía ver y descubrir dónde me encontraba, mientras caminaba empezaba a escuchar sonidos, como gemidos, intenté afinar mi oído y me dirigí hasta donde supuse estaría quien se estuviera quejando.

_Estaba acostada, nuevamente me había quedado dormida o más bien el susto y el pánico hicieron mella en mí y supongo que me desmayé, Victoria me tenía secuestrada, de eso no tenía duda. Poco a poco mi mente si iba dilucidando más intentaba escuchar lo que hubiera a mi alrededor, pero solo atiné a descifrar unos pasos en mi dirección, y luego sentí como nuevamente era bañada en agua totalmente helada._

_-Despiértate ya, maldita perra que no te traje hasta aquí para que te la pases durmiendo – dijo Victoria de manera burlona._

_-¿Por qué me tienes aquí, qué deseas de mí? – dije en apenas un susurro después de toser el poco de agua que había entrado en mi cuerpo a través de mi nariz y boca._

_-Te dije que me las pagarías, nadie, escúchame bien maldita desgraciada, nadie jamás ha osado pegarme en mi vida, y no me iba a quedar con las manos tranquilas después de que tu tuvieras la mala idea de atreverte, además, de que admito que arruinaste nuestros planes en esa empresa – dijo aquella mujer._

_Empezó a relatarme cuales habían sido sus planes en la empresa de Edward y Eleazar._

_-Querida, sabes que si te estoy revelando todo esto es porque no vas a durar mucho verdad – dijo mirándome y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara – mañana a esta hora sin duda que tus "familiares" estarán llorando sobre tu ataúd querida así que vete haciendo a la idea, mmmm quien quita y después de sacarte del mapa Edward si quiera caer en mis brazos para consolarlo – dijo extasiándose con tan solo pensarlo._

_-MALDITA MUJERZUELA, EDWARD NUNCA ACCEDERÁ A TENER ALGO CONTIGO, ME ESCUCHASTE NUNCA, NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ZORRA – le grité._

_Victoria caminó hasta a mí, puso sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se agachó para quedar a la altura de mi cara._

_-Tu no aprendes la lección verdad – dijo y luego de eso sin previo aviso su puño derecho se estampó en mi rostro – esto es para que no se te vuelva a ocurrir volver a hablarme en ese tono, y esta – dijo volviendo a pegarme, pero esta vez con su mano izquierda – es por si acaso no te quedó claro._

Me alejé de ese lugar, nunca me había gustado mucho la violencia y aprecias esa escena me llenó de pánico, intenté encontrar otro camino, quería salir de ahí, tanta oscuridad me estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, en algún momento debía hallar algo de luz ¿verdad?

Sentí que había caminado por largo rato cuando otro grito de dolor captó mi atención.

_Victoria había salido, claro, después de haberme bañado nuevamente con otro balde de agua helada, no sé por qué no me mataba de una vez, esto era el mismísimo infierno para mí, el pánico me estaba inundando cada vez más, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ya mi familia se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición, no sabía qué hora era en estos momentos aunque aquello realmente no me importaba, miré mis ataduras, ¿Cómo salir de aquí? Me pregunté._

_Estaba intentando pensar qué hacer, cuando una frase se me vino a mi cabeza: no dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego, era la frase que mi padre siempre me repetía después de haberse visto la película de la nueva cenicienta, lo sé, irónico, pensar en algo así en estos momentos pero esa frase me dio valor, mire nuevamente mis amarres y me di cuenta que el de mi brazo derecho estaba un poco suelto, intenté con mis dedos desatarlo, me estaba costando pero lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba desatando el nudo, tan concentrada estaba en mi acción que olvidé prestar atención en el resto, solo cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano derecha fui consciente de que no estaba sola, Victoria había regresado y en sus manos tenía un bat de beisboll con el que sin duda me había golpeado, grité de dolor, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras escuchaba como aquella desgraciada mujer se reía a carcajadas._

_-Mmmmm chica mala – dijo Victoria negando con el dedo índice, pero sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa – eso no se hace, te puedes lastimar querida, ya te diste cuenta no – dijo nuevamente, se acercó a mi rostro y volvió a golpearme, dejándome sumida en la inconciencia, otra vez._

Salí corriendo despavorida, sentía que a cada lugar que me dirigía solo encontraba dolor y soledad, no me gustaba esto, era como estar sumida en una horrible pesadilla quería que alguien me sacara que alguien me ayudara, caminar no servía de nada, así que mejor me senté donde estaba, no quería sufrir, pero eso no evitó que las escenas vinieran a mí.

_Se escuchaba mucho movimiento en la parte de arriba, eso terminó por despertarme nuevamente, sentía mi cuerpo dolorido, tanto tiempo en la misma postura y los golpes cortesía de aquella odiosa mujer me tenían muy mareada, no me sentía bien pero tampoco me quejaría, Victoria se hallaba recostada en una silla y por lo que podía apreciar aun en la penumbra se había quedado dormida, así que si en mí estaba no despertarla para no volver a sufrir de su demente agresividad mejor me tragaría los quejidos que luchaban por salir, mi mano dolía horrores, y me palpitaba cada vez más fuerte._

_De repente un gran golpe se escuchó en la parte de arriba, Victoria se sobresaltó y se levantó de prisa, intentando comprender qué pasaba cuando la puerta de esta habitación se abría de golpe, ante nosotros apareció el tal James con el rostro deformado por la furia y el pánico, avanzó, de inclinó hacia mí, y empezó a desatarme, no he de negar que un leve rastro de esperanza atravesó por mi cabeza pero esta se esfumó completamente._

_-¿Qué pasa qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Victoria intentando detener el accionar del hombre. Este la apartó bruscamente, luego de desatarme me puso de pie, un fuerte mareo me sobrevino provocando que casi me cayera al piso, James me sostuvo nuevamente, pero fue apartado bruscamente por Victoria._

_-LA POLICÍA ESTÁ ARRIBA – le gritó James, Victoria lo miró horrorizada. – TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ Y QUÉ MAS QUE CON ELLA COMO NUESTRA REHÉN, ES NUESTRO BOLETO DE SALIDA – concluyó señalándome._

_-Pero cómo – susurró Victoria aun con cierta incredulidad._

_-EL IDIOTA DE BIERS O COMO DIABLOS SEA QUE SE LLAME – gritó frustrado el hombre, se notaba fuera de sus cabales – ES UN MALDITO POLICIA ENCUEBIERTO NOS TRAICIONÓ._

_-AGRRRRR MALDITO –gritó a su vez Victoria. James me tomó del brazo y empezó a jalarme._

_-Vámonos, saldremos por la puerta secreta que hay en este cuarto y que conecta al exterior, luego dejamos este estorbo en algún lugar, no tenemos tiempo para pensar en su muerte, en estos momentos ya regresaremos para completar el trabajo – dijo mirándome, intentando intimidarme, luego miró a la mujer - y tú y yo nos marcharemos del país. – dijo con mayor convicción, pero de repente sentí que nuevamente era jaloneada pero en dirección contraria._

_-¿Qué dices? – Interrogó Victoria, descolocada por algo – Creo no haber escuchado bien ¿La vamos a dejar con vida? – dijo indignada._

_-Victoria, créeme no es mi modus operandi, pero en estos momentos tengo que preocuparme más por sacarnos con vida a los dos, que por esta mujer – dijo viendo a Victoria para que esta dejara de oponerse._

_-Sabes – dijo Victoria empezando a pasearse por el lugar donde estaba – no tienes que preocuparte más por eso – concluyó._

_Y dicho esto levantó su mano derecha, en la que por primera vez notaba el arma que tenía y le disparó a James, yo me quedé en completo estado de shock y apenas fue consciente de los pasos que se escuchaban bajando las escaleras y que Victoria me agarraba por la espalda, sentí algo frio en mi sien, pero registraba muy poco lo que sucedía a mi alrededor apenas apreciaba a los oficiales de policía que tenía frente a mí y de cómo sus labios se movían, decían algo pero no lo registraba, no escuchaba, hasta que algo al inicio de la escalera captó mi atención._

_Edward estaba ahí, había venido por mí, me había venido a rescatar, entonces fui consciente que Victoria me retenía con un brazo alrededor de los hombros, y justo en ese instante vinieron los recuerdos de las clases de defensa personal que Charlie me había enseñado poco antes de morir, así que lo único que hice fue actuar, sin pensar, dirigí mi codo hacia el estómago de Victoria con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, logrando que ésta me soltara, y yo salí corriendo en dirección a Edward, aunque en vez de correr más correcto sería decir me tambaleaba, porque mi vista estaba nublada, en esos momentos, se me había olvidado el arma que esta tenía antes y con la que había disparado a James, solo fui consciente de eso cuando escuché varios sonidos de disparos a mi alrededor, y sentí un potente dolor en mi hombro, dolor, dolor, dolor, era lo que registraba, y luego la mirada de Edward, aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto adoraba ver, luego poco a poco la oscuridad me fue absorbiendo._

NOOOOOOO yo me quiero ir de aquí, quiero ver a mis amigos, mi familia, a Edward, a mi niña, mi pequeña Leah me necesitaba, tenía que luchar por ella, por ellos.

Cuando ese pensamiento llegó a mí sentí que algo me levantaba, y me elevaba, poco a poco la obscuridad se iba disolviendo, en el transcurso de eso lograba captar el sonido de un corazón latiendo, pero era un sonido raro, era más bien como escuchar el corazoncito de un colibrí, era más consciente de todo lo que debía tener a mi alrededor, susurros que a pesar de todo aun me eran ininteligibles, hasta que el calor de una mano terminó por hacerme salir de la inconsciencia en la que me había sumergido, una mano dejando suaves caricias en mi abdomen. Esas caricias que yo siempre reconocería aunque no estuviera viendo al dueño de aquellas manos, tenía su otra mano sobre la mía, así que se la oprimí lo más fuerte que pude aunque creo que a este grado no tenía mucha fuerza tampoco.

Abrí mis ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonreí a medias, él se inclinó a darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Ya estas a salvo pequeña… - dijo mirándome fijamente, asentí – te amo, no permitiré que me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera amor, no lo permitiré. – juró, supuse que tanto para él como para mí misma.

Pequeñas lágrimas surcaron mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras, era una promesa que le haría cumplir costara lo que costara, no quería volver a pasar por aquello.

-Te amo – dije, y me molestó un poco la garganta, mi voz sonaba ronca. - ¿Qu…é… qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunté.

Edward se sentó en a un lado de la cama y acariciando mi cabello empezó a relatarme lo que había sucedido, claro desde su punto de vista, me comentó el estado en el que me encontraba y la cirugía de extracción que habían tenido que realizar, pulsó el botón para llamar al médico que llevaba mi caso, y continuó con su relato, me sorprendió incluso que me contara de la visita de Tanya, al principio me molestó pero una vez me dijo lo que habían hablado dejé ese sentimiento de lado, me dijo como se habían sentido todos y al saberlo las lágrimas intensificaban su fuerza.

-Amor, cálmate, si te lo conté fue par que estuvieras al tanto, no para que te alteraras, en tu estado no es conveniente que te pongas así mi vida – dijo susurrando y borrando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Lo sé, es solo que de pensar lo que habría pasado… - no terminé, Edward posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos.

-Ni lo pienses ni lo digas – dijo mirándome con todo el amor que este hombre podría sentir por mí – por qué no te hubiera perdonado que me abandonaras, es más te hubiera seguido, eso no lo pongas en duda, mi vida no tendría sentido si tú no estás en ella, porque eres mi mundo – pareció pensar algo – bueno, son mi mundo ahora – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo precisamente, pareció notar mi duda así que volvió a hablar.

-Mmmm no sé muy bien cómo abordar esto, pero bueno, cuando te trajimos al hospital, te hicieron una serie de análisis, antes de operarte… - se quedó callado nuevamente, como evaluando mi reacción, yo seguía sin entender, ¿Qué tendrían que ver esos exámenes con el comentario que acababa de hacer?... esperen… a menos qué… mi mirada se tornó más intensa, alentándolo a seguir, y el adivinando mi pregunta silenciosa, afirmó – sí amor – posó nuevamente su mano sobre mi vientre, nuevas lágrimas hicieron acto de aparición en ambos, pero estás lágrimas eran de felicidad absoluta – seremos padres, mi vida, tienes 5 semanas de embarazo – volvió a besarme pero esta vez más intensamente, sin llegar a excederse claro está. Y dejándome con ganas de más.

-Gracias por darme ese maravilloso regalo – susurró con la emoción impregnada en su voz. Levanté mi mano buena, ya que la otra me había dado cuenta que la tenía enyesada. Y acaricié su mejilla y luego sus labios pero sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Gracias a ti, por ir a rescatarme, por volver a mi vida, gracias a Dios por permitir que nos reencontráramos, por darme la bendición de convertirme en madre, por volver a tu lado, siempre has sido y serás el hombre de mi vida, al único hombre que voy a amar.

Y dicho esto nos volvimos a fundir en un beso que lejos de ser apasionado se tornaba lleno de amor, el amor que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar nunca murió, al contrario, se fortalece cada día más.

Aunque claro nos vimos interrumpidos por unos fuertes carraspeos que señalaban la llegada del que supuse sería mi doctor de cabecera acompañado de Carlisle y de mis hermanos, a quienes les pude notar que ya no miraban con tanto rencor a Edward, hasta podía adivinar que Emmett se estaba regodeando por dentro al vernos a Edward y a mí sonrosados por haber sido descubiertos en tal demostración de amor.

Creo que por fin podría decir que la luz empezaba a iluminar mi vida y que había venido a alumbrarme y nunca más apagarse.

**CHICASSSSSS QUÉ TAL, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? A MÍ EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTÓ COMO QUEDÓ EL CAPITULO, NO SÉ UDS.**

**SÉ QUE ALGUNAS PENSARON QUE TANYA TENÍA ALGO QUE VER CON EL SECUESTRO DE BELLA, PERO COMO SE FIJARON NO ERA ASÍ, DE LO UNICO QUE FUE CULPABLE ELLA ES DE NO HABER SABIDO DIFERENCIAR BIEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA EDWARD A TIEMPO, AUNQUE IGUAL NUESTRO ED TAMBIEN TUVO SU PARTE DE CULPA, PERO COMO DICEN POR AHÍ, DE LOS ERRORES APRENDIERON…**

**EMMETT Y JASPER AUN LE GUARDAN RENCOR A EDWARD ASÍ QUE SERÁ UN POCO MÁS COMPLICADO PARA ED VOLVER A RECUPERAR SU CONFIANZA, DESPUES DE TODO, LASTIMÓ PROFUNDAMENTE A BELLA, Y CON LO QUE LA AMAN ESTE PAR DE HERMANOS SOBREPROTECTORES PUES NO LA TENDRÁ TAN FACIL, AUNQUE YA LOS PRIMEROS PASOS ESTÁN DANDOSE.**

**EN UNA PARTE DEL CAPITULO, POR SI ALGUNAS LO NOTARON O POR SI NO LO NOTARON DE PLANO, UTILICÉ UNA ANALOGÍA CON EL LIBRO AMANECER DE NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPHENIE MEYER, LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE BELLA PUDO SALIR DE ESE PROFUNDO Y DOLOROSO SUEÑO, SU FAMILIA, EL AMOR DE SU VIDA, LA PEQUEÑA A LA QUE QUIERE COMO SI ELLA REALMENTE LA HUBIERA TENIDO EN SU VIENTRE Y… UNA PARTE DE LA INCONCIENCIA DE BELLA, YA REGISTRABA LA PRESENCIA DEL HIJO QUE LLEVA EN SUS ENTRAÑAS CUANDO MENCIONÉ EL "CORAZONCITO DE UN COLIBRÍ" ERA UNA MANERA DE HACER NOTAR A LA NUEVA VIDA QUE ESTÁ POR NACER.**

**BUENO SÉ QUE YA HACE VARIOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES LE MANIFESTÉ QUE FALTABAN POCOS CAPITULOS PARA EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA Y AHORA SE LOS CONFIRMO, SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO MÁS POR ACTUALIZAR Y EL EPÍLOGO, PROMETO SUBIRLOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES, Y POR QUÉ NO, SI QUIEREN SUGERIR QUE ALGO PASE EN ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS MÁS QUE QUEDAN POR ESCRIBIR SIENTANSE LIBRES DE HACERLO, TENDRÉ EN CUENTA SUS OPINIONES Y ALGUNA DE ELLAS PODRIA SER INCLUIDA, BUENO SI ES QUE DESEAN HACERLO… JIJIJIJI… **

**BUENO CHICAS AHORA SÍ, ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO QUE PUBLICO ESTA SEMANA, COMO LES HABIA COMENTADO ESTOY POR SALIR DE VIAJE POR UNOS DÍAS, ASÍ QUE CONMIGO SERÍA HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS… **

**NOS VEMOS… BYE….**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, DESPUES DE UNOS MARAVILLOSOS DÍAS DE VACACIONES CON LA FAMILIA, Y COMO LES PROMETÍ AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA… BUUUUUU…. SE TERMINA YA…. NO LO PUEDO CREER… YA SOLO QUEDA EL EPILOGO… ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO Y LO DISFRUTEN LEYENDO, TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIENDO… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… SE LAS QUIERE MUCHO, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE AUN SIGUEN MI HISTORIA CHICAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS….**

-Un nacimiento representa el principio de todo - es el milagro del presente y la esperanza del futuro.

-Los bebés nacen con ojos dispuestos a ver todo lo precioso, abrazar todo lo alegre y querer sin condiciones con todo su corazón.

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**BELLA POV**

_Meses después…_

Me encontraba recostada sobre mi cama, bueno lo máximo que podía, ya que con la enorme panza de ya casi nueve meses que cargaba difícilmente podía acostarme cómodamente sobre mi cama.

Estos meses que habían transcurrido habían sido de cambios casi radicales en la vida de todos los miembros de mi familia…

Mi hermano Emmett y mi querida Rose, por fin habían logrado su cometido, Rosalie estaba embarazada… pero aun con su pancita de 4 meses era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido, a pesar de su estado aún mantenía su figura, un poco más llenita claro pero no por eso menos perfecta, pero no sólo eso, era un embarazo de gemelos, sí, gemelos, a mi hermano por poco le da un infarto cuando el ginecólogo les dio la noticia, se quedó completamente en shock según nos contó mi cuñada, ya reaccionó casi al cabo de media hora, solo por eso había sido el centro de las burlas por parte del resto de los hombres de la familia.

Por su parte Alice y Jazz también les siguieron el ejemplo, Alice tenía 2 meses de embarazo que aún no se le apreciaban pero la muchacha se había vuelto aún más hiperactiva de lo que era… lo sé, difícil de imaginar que su grado de hiperactividad aumentara pero así era, mi pobre hermano sufría viendo como la enana no se despegaba casi de los centros comerciales, _comprando todo lo necesario y que haga falta para los nuevos miembros de la familia_ era la respuesta que daba siempre la pequeña duende cuando ya los demás estábamos exhaustos y ella aún seguía con ánimos para seguir comprando, creo que en todo este tiempo ya las expendedoras de todos los locales se sabían toda nuestra vida, de tantas veces que habíamos entrado a comprar en ellos, y de los antojos que le daban ni se diga, cada uno más raro que el otro, y a todas horas del día.

En cuestión de antojos, Rose y yo éramos las más tranquilas, Alice siempre se quejaba porque ella había engordado un poquito más que nosotras cuando estábamos en ese tiempo pero nadie podía culparnos, cada organismo era diferente, a lo menos esa era nuestra respuesta cada que la pequeña duende empezaba con sus famosos pucheros por haber engordado un poquito más.

En cuanto a mi pequeña pues al principio se mostró un poco renuente ante la noticia que yo tendría un bebé, pensando que la iba a querer menos por eso, pero le dejé muy en claro que eso no sucedería, porque a pesar de no haber nacido de mí, siempre la consideraría mi hija, mi primera hija. Además de que la había hecho partícipe de todas y cada una de las etapas de mi embarazo, en cada visita al médico y en cada ultrasonido mi pequeña me acompañaba y eso había terminado con todo rastro de celos que pudieran quedar, ya que ahora solo estaba emocionada ante la próxima llegada del bebé, que por cierto, no sabíamos qué sería, porque Edward y yo habíamos decidido que mejor fuera una sorpresa, queríamos esperar a saber hasta el momento en que naciera, cosa que no le había gustado mucho a Alice, pero bueno había sido nuestra decisión y tenía que respetarla.

Jake y Nessie… mmmm…. Pues las cosas iban mejorando poco después de lo ocurrido con Victoria, pues formalizaron la relación, aun no pensaban en casarse, puesto que mi pequeña a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de Nessie en la vida de ella y de su padre pues aun mostraba un poquito de reticencia a su presencia, no tanto como antes, pero ahí estaba, solo que yo estaba casi segura que después de unos meses más esa boda se daría porque se daría. Ya que veía cada vez más enamorado a mi amigo, y mi Nessie quería bastante a mi pequeña, y podía apreciar que ese cariño era sincero, no era la típica estrategia para atrapar al padre, no, Nessie realmente la quería y eso era motivo de alegría para mí.

En cuanto a la empresa, pues los tres primeros meses habían sido un tanto horrorosos y no precisamente porque mi salud estuviera mal, sino por todos mis hombres sobreprotectores, así es, todos se habían "confabulado" para hacerme la vida de cuadritos por decirlo así…

**FLASHBACK…**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el ataque de Victoria, aún tenía licencia médica que por suerte ya estaba por terminarse, estaba aburrida de pasar _encerrada_; estaba en el salón de la casa, mi pequeña enfermera se encontraba pendiente de mí, Jake había tenido que viajar a Londres a dejar arreglados todos los documentos necesarios para que la sucursal de Seattle se convirtiera en la nueva matriz de la empresa, ambos habíamos dialogado bastante sobre el asunto y ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para dejar lo que teníamos ahora acá, así que nos quedaríamos, además de que iba a hacer todo lo necesario para traer los restos del cuerpo de Leah para sepultarlos acá, y de esa manera tenerla más cerca.

Mi pequeña estaba sentada en el piso jugando con sus muñecas, cuando sonó el timbre. Me miró, sonrió y se levantó a abrir. Eran mis hermanos con sus mujeres y Edward, les sonreí cuando los vi entrar, algo de lo que me alegraba era que mis hermanos y Edward ya se llevaban mejor, no como lo hacían anteriormente pero supongo que esa relación volvería cuando transcurriera más tiempo, o eso quería creer.

-Hola chicos – les dije apenas se acercaron a saludarme, con un beso en la mejilla cada uno a excepción de Edward que me dio uno en los labios, se sentó a mi lado y posó su mano sobre mi aun plano vientre dejando suaves caricias. Cada que me venía a visitar se la pasaba pegado como lapa, lo sé, vaya manera de expresarlo, pero es que no exageraba, pero aun así lo amaba, además de que comprendía que como no vivíamos juntos quería disfrutar de cada momento del embarazo que podía disfrutar.

-Vinimos a visitarte hermanita – dijo Emm – sabes que Jake viajó a Londres, así que vinimos a visitarlas y a invitarlas también.

-Y a donde vamos – pregunté, vaya que me hacía falta una salida para divertirme un poco.

-AL CENTRO COMERCIAL – chilló Alice inmediatamente, yo puse cara de horror, si bien quería divertirme, no quería pasar horas y horas de compras.

-Alice – replicó Edward.

-No pequeña duende – intervino Rose – ya quedamos que nada de centros comerciales por hoy, Bella necesita distraerse, no traumarse más – terminó, yo asentí, suficiente con lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

-Además de relajarse un poco – intervino Edward – nada de estar tranquila, ya que eso es lo más recomendable para su salud y en su estado.

-Edward, estoy embarazada no enferma – dije rodando los ojos – además mi salud está perfecta, ya te lo dijo mi médico, él bebé está perfecto y mi salud también, ya ni siquiera tengo el yeso en mi mano, así que no empieces por favor – repliqué, mirándolo.

-Bella, solo quiero que estés bien, amor, tú y el bebé son lo más importante que tengo – dijo Edward suavemente acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo sé y te entiendo – dije firmemente – pero también entiéndeme a mí, no puedo estar encerrada todo el tiempo, además, recuerdo que la siguiente semana regreso al trabajo.

-Ya vas a trabajar – inquirió Jazz, cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta que tanto él como Emmett y Edward también tenían el ceño fruncido. Más no así mis cuñadas quienes solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos ante la actitud de los chicos, mi pequeña se mantenía ajena a nuestra conversación, continuaba jugando con sus muñecas

-Sí – respondí.

-Bells, cariño, no es un poco pronto – dijo Jasper intentado suavizar su preocupación.

-No, el médico ya me dijo que todo estaba bien, y no porque esté embarazada voy a quedarme sin hacer nada, el embarazo no me impide llevar mi vida normal – contesté, me exasperaba que me trataran como a una muñequita de porcelana que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

-Sí, Bells, nadie dice lo contrario pero espera un poco de tiempo más para volver a trabajar, por lo menos unos dos meses más – dijo Emmett intentando negociar conmigo.

-¡DOS MESES! – Grité levantándome inmediatamente, sé que exageré un poco pero a veces mis hormonas me jugaban malas pasadas como en ese momento – ES QUE SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS.

Rosalie se levantó y vino a mi lado, intentando calmarme, mi pequeña se asustó un poco ante mi grito, nos quedó viendo a todos, con su carita preocupada.

-Chicos, no les parece que se están pasando un poquito, ya bájenle un poco con el cuidado hacia Bella, ella está bien, y puede trabajar normalmente – dijo Alice.

-Amor, no te exaltes, solo era una sugerencia, además bien sabes que por cuestión de dinero no te tienes que preocupar, si es por eso que quieres volver a trabajar, yo bien puedo mantenerte a ti y al bebé, no tienes por qué seguir trabajando – dijo Edward, y en el momento en el que terminó de decir eso, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y hablé.

-Mira Edward, ya no soy la misma de hace años atrás y lo sabes perfectamente, no trabajo por dinero solamente, quiero trabajar porque me gusta lo que hago, y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario, no voy a cometer los mismo errores del pasado para que la situación vuelva a repetirse nuevamente, te quedó claro – dije ya completamente ofuscada por la situación, los quería mucho a todos, pero sinceramente ya exageraban, pero inmediatamente después de decir lo que dije me arrepentí, al ver el rostro triste de Edward, mis hermanos, tenían una expresión seria, mientras que Alice y Rose miraban a Edward con pena – lo siento – murmuré – yo no quería… - pero no pude continuar, ya que Edward me cortó, se levantó y se acercó hacia donde me encontraba.

-No te preocupes, no has dicho más que la verdad – dijo Edward, suspiró, intentó sonreír pero esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos – lamento si aún tienes reservas conmigo, pero no desistiré, no hasta que vuelvas a confiar completamente en mí, Bella, cariño, te dije que había cambiado y así es, no toleraré volver a perderte, a perderlos – dijo tocando mi vientre – solo te pido un poco de confianza nada más, lamento si te sobreprotejo demasiado, y está bien, si quieres volver a trabajar lo harás, pero solo te pido que te cuides mucho por favor y que me permitas llevarte y traerte, nada más – susurró acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía en mi vientre, los demás se habían levantado y se habían dirigido hacia la cocina llevándose a mi pequeña, dándonos un poco de privacidad.

-Sabes que siempre me cuido, y lo haré ahora mucho más – dijo posando mi mano sobre la suya, la que mantenía aun en mi aun plano vientre – pero si te deja más tranquilo el hecho de llevarme y traerme, está bien, así será, solo no te pases ¿sí? – Continué – a veces me asfixian demasiado con tanto cuidado, y eso tampoco es bueno porque me estresan – rematé pero ya más a son de broma que otra cosa… él sonrió conmigo, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, para después fundirnos en un beso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de eso no tuve mayores problemas, Jake estuvo de acuerdo con que volviera al trabajo, después de todo le hacía falta, y eso me alegraba, los chicos del equipo se alegraron de que me incorporaba aunque al principio Ian habían estado un poco distanciado ante las nuevas noticias de mi embarazo y mi relación con Edward, ahora ya había aceptado la situación, se había _rendido _por decirlo así, pero era lo mejor, que aceptará que entre nosotros no habría nada.

En cuanto a mi relación con Edward pues qué les diré, NOS CASAMOS, sí, lo sé, sorprendente, pero así fue, y lo que fue mayor sorpresa para el resto y motivo de molestia más que todo para la pequeña duende fue que lo hicimos en secreto, bueno solo Jake y mi pequeña lo sabían, ya que ellos nos acompañaron a Las Vegas, sí, ahí nos fuimos a casar.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba esperando que llegara la comida que había pedido por teléfono para que Jake, mi pequeña, Edward y yo almorzáramos, Edward me tenía recostada sobre su cuerpo, acariciando ya visible vientre de cinco meses, mi bebé no se movía mucho en el transcurso del día, pero para felicidad de Edward siempre que lo hacía él o estaba presente o era cuando acariciaba mi vientre, y este día no era la excepción, porque parecía que estuviera bailando dentro de mi vientre, además de que mi novio se desvivía susurrándome palabras de amor al oído siempre que nos encontrábamos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

Jake estaba ayudando a mi pequeña a colorear unas cosas, en eso sonó el timbre y Edward se levantó, pagó la comida y todos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, habíamos pedido comida china, que por cierto estaba deliciosa, comimos entre risas, ante las ocurrencias de mi ángel, quien estaba que remedaba cómo su padre le hablaba a veces a Nessie, y cómo a veces le daba veces, mi pequeña hacía sonidos de asco cuando recordaba esos momentos y nosotros solo atinábamos a reírnos, incluso Jake aunque éste estaba visiblemente sonrojado ante la situación en la que su hija lo había puesto.

Después de terminar Edward y yo optamos por dejar todo limpio mientras Jake y Leah seguían con su actividad. Estábamos terminando cuando de la nada…

-Casémonos – dijo Edward de golpe y sopetón, yo dejé caer el vaso que estaba enjabonando en el lavabo y lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué? – inquirí, como si no hubiera escuchado bien la palabra que había dicho. Edward dejó a un lado el paño con el que estaba secando los platos, tomó mis manos, las juagó y las secó, sin soltarlas después, mirándome fijamente.

-Te digo que nos casemos – dijo seriamente – Bella, no soporto estar lejos de ti, de ustedes, quiero que formemos un hogar, nuestra familia.

Yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente, determinando si era un chiste lo que estaba diciendo, pero su seriedad y la veracidad de sus palabras me hicieron poner nerviosa.

-Edward – no sabía qué decirle – sabes que para nosotros el tema del matrimonio es un tanto escabroso. Sé que ambos queremos dejar el pasado atrás pero aun así… - no concluí lo que quería decir. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y puso su frente sobre la mía, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

-Amor, de los errores hemos aprendido, y sé que aun tienes algo de temor a que te defraude, pero te aseguro, te juro, que no lo volveré a hacer, no quiero mentirte al decirte que todo será color de rosas, porque no lo será, pero no volveré a engañarte, eso tenlo por seguro, siempre iremos con la verdad por delante, solo quiero darte la familia que te mereces, que nos merecemos – dijo colocando su mano en mi vientre – quiero que nuestro hijo a hija nazca con su familia ya formada, quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero tenerte a mi lado en todo momento, tener nuestra casa, nuestro hogar, empezar nuevamente una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.

-Edward, sabes que de momento no tengo ánimos como para empezar a organizar fiestas, por mucho que me sienta bien como para llevar el trabajo que tengo pendiente, no podré con una Alice súper hiperactiva organizando una fiesta de matrimonio, porque tenlo por seguro que no perderá la oportunidad de hacerlo, por una segunda vez, incluso intentaría superarse, podríamos dejarlos para después que naciera el bebé si es que decidimos casarnos – dije mirándolo con horror, seguro que Alice lo haría, hacer las cosas mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo en nuestra primera boda. Edward pensó durante un momento mis razones, y pensé que se echaría para atrás con su propuesta pero me equivoqué.

-No tiene por qué ser así si tu no lo quieres amor– dijo midiendo cada una de sus palabras – podemos casarnos sin que ella se entere – yo enarqué una ceja, ¡que Alice no se enterara de tal cosa! ¡Por Dios como si no la conociera! – podemos irnos ahora mismo a Las Vegas – dijo sondeando el tema – si tú quieres claro está.

-Estás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? – afirmé.

-Bella, me conoces perfectamente, y sabes que estoy hablando seriamente, te quiero a mi lado, ahora sí para siempre.

Lo medité, por unos cuántos minutos, mientras Edward me miraba, la verdad era que yo también en cierto modo quería lo mismo, quería estar con Edward, pero…

-Edward, sabes que no puedo vivir lejos de mi pequeña, la quiero como si fuera mi hija. – susurré bajando la vista al suelo. No era que estaba buscando excusas, solo decía la verdad, no quería estar lejos de mi pequeño ángel. Edward suspiró y me colocó un dedo bajo mi mentón para levantar mi rostro, su mirada se había dulcificado.

-Ya pensé en eso, y si quieres y es de tu agrado, pues pasando un par de casas hay una a la venta, es una casa hermosa, perfecta para nuestra familia, aun no la he visitado porque primero quería hablar todo esto contigo, pero si te gusta podemos comprarla y así no estarías lejos de ella – dijo suavemente.

Volví a quedarme callada por un instante, analizando las cosas, los pros y contras y debería decir que más había pros que contras, lo único que me detenía a responder era el miedo a que volviera a pasar lo mismo que aquella vez pero….

¡Al diablo con el pasado!

-Está bien, casémonos, y en cuanto a lo de la casa, pues podemos ir a revisarla, si nos gusta podemos comprarla.

Edward me besó inmediatamente, su felicidad era palpable, al igual que la mía, me abrazó y luego ambos decidimos decirle a Jake y a Leah las nuevas noticias. Ambos se alegraron aunque a la pequeña aun no le decíamos al segunda parte, esa se la diría yo después que regresáramos, Edward inmediatamente llamó a la aerolínea para apartar los pasajes de avión. Esa noche Edward se quedó conmigo, aunque no pasamos de besos y caricias, lo mejor vendría el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente los tres nos excusamos en el trabajo, bueno aunque éramos los jefes igual dejamos razones de que cualquier cosa nos localizaran en los celulares, pero sin dejar dicho dónde íbamos.

Abordamos el avión, el viaje transcurrió con relativa calma, a pesar de que a estas alturas ya los nervios empezaban a invadirme un poco, al llegar nos hospedamos en el hotel Imperial Palace, en dos habitaciones Deluxe… mi niña estaba fascinada con el viaje, le encantaba la ciudad y todas esas _lucecitas bonitas _como ella las llamaba. Salí con mi pequeña a caminar y de paso de tiendas para comprar los vestidos que llevaríamos más tarde para la boda. Yo me compre un modelo sencillo en ton beige corte imperio ( : / / w w w . . c o m . e c / ? u m = 1 & h l = e s & b i w = & b i h = 4 3 7 & t b m = & = – : & = : / / . . & = – & = : / / 3 . b p . - / / / / / % % % . j p g & w = 3 6 2 & h = 6 4 8 & e i = & = 1 & = r c & d u r = 2 4 3 & s i g = & = 4 & = 1 2 3 & = 7 0 & = 6 1 & = 2 2 & v e d = 1 t : 4 2 9 , r : 5 , s : 6 1 , i : 2 7 6 & t x = 4 8 & t y = 2 4) la verdad me gustó desde que lo vi y lo mejor es que me sentía cómoda, además de unas ballerinas en el mismo tono del vestido, puesto que últimamente no soportaba los zapatos de tacón alto.

Mi pequeña se enamoró, literalmente hablando de un vestido hermoso de encaje y con florcitas rosas ( : / / w w w . . c o m . e c / ? = 1 2 6 & n u m = 1 0 & u m = 1 & h l = e s & b i w = & b i h = 4 3 7 & t b m = & = : & = : / / – d e – . – . e u / – d e – – , . p h p & = - & = : / / w w w . - . e u / / . j p g & w = 6 8 0 & h = & e i = & = 1 & = h c & v p x = 6 9 & v p y = 4 & d u r = & = 2 7 6 & = 1 8 3 & t x = 1 3 4 & t y = 4 2 & s i g = & = 7 & = 1 2 3 & = 8 2 & = 2 1 & v e d = 1 t : 4 2 9 , r : 1 4 , s : 1 2 6 , i : 1 9 0) l quedó precioso, y con una sandalias blancas de tacón bajito, luego fuimos a comprar unos helados, a una heladería que estaba cerca, después de unas horas, volvimos al hotel para arreglarnos, peiné a mi pequeña de manera sencilla, su cabellito apenas lo prensé con unos listones en el mismo tono rosa de las florcitas del vestido, yo me maquillé suavemente y dejé mi cabello suelto, al cabo de una hora más ya estábamos listas, le mandé un mensaje al móvil de Jake y después de unos minutos nos pasó recogiendo para llevarnos al lugar que Edward había escogido para casarnos, después de que consiguió la licencia de matrimonio.

Llegamos a una capilla denominada LOVELAND, ingresamos al local, mi pequeña delante de nosotros, Jake me ofreció su brazo y gustosa acepté sonriéndole, nos encaminamos hacia una de las varias puertas que se apreciaban y esta se abrió, dejando a la vista un salón pequeño pero bien arreglado, una chica se acercó a nosotros, me dio un pequeño ramo de magnolias amarrado con un listón blanco, cielos se me había olvidado el ramo, luego nos tomó fotos a mí, a Jake y a mi niña, al final del pasillo nos esperaban Edward y la persona que nos iba a casar, Edward estaba radiante, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa mangas largas blanca, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, se veía sencillamente perfecto. Y la sonrisa que me daba complementaba su apariencia.

Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba y Jake tomó mi mano y la puso en la mano de Edward me sentí como si estuviera realmente en casa.

El ministro empezó con la ceremonia, que fue grabada por otra de las chicas que supuse trabajaban en el lugar, pero fui poco consciente de ello, literalmente solo reaccioné cuando escuché decir a Edward "SÍ ACEPTO", puesto que él no dejaba de mirarme, y sus ojos se apreciaba pura y llana felicidad, cuando llegó mi momento a pesar de lo emocionada que estaba respondí SÍ ACEPTO firmemente, segura de la decisión que había tomado, nos declararon marido y mujer y Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente se fue acercando, sin perder el contacto visual, hasta que nuestro labios se juntaron, fue un beso tierno pero con el que nos demostrábamos mutuamente el amor que nos teníamos y lo felices que estábamos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonreí al recordar lo que sucedió después, obviamente nos quedamos un par de días, algo así como una mini luna de miel, nos noches fueron solo de nosotros mientras que en el día la pasábamos con mi niña y con Jake, paseando. La locura vino después de llegar a Seattle, como nos habíamos ido sin avisar a nadie de nuestro paradero, todos nos estaban buscando, habíamos respondido una sola vez el celular y solamente porque fue Esme quien llamó, pero sólo dijimos que estábamos bien y que en un par de días llegábamos.

Cuando regresamos y contamos lo que habíamos estado haciendo, a Alice por poco le dio un infarto, mis hermanos se molestaron un poco por haberlos excluido pero al final entendieron, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, fueron los únicos que aceptaron nuestra decisión sin poner ninguna pega, y nos felicitaron apenas soltamos la noticia.

Alice no nos habló alrededor de una semana, pero después se contentó cuando le dijimos que podía organizar una cena familiar de celebración, después de un mes más, ya habíamos comprado la casa que Edward había señalado, no necesitó muchos arreglos, y en una semana más, ya la habíamos equipado por completo. Salir de casa de mis padres fue algo difícil, mi pequeña se resintió y entristeció bastante cuando le dije que viviría con Edward y el bebé en otra casa cercana a la que ocupaba ahora, había llorado un montón pidiéndome que no me vaya, extrañamente fue Edward quien pudo calmarla prometiéndole que él personalmente vendría a verla todos los días, para que pasara las tardes conmigo y con el bebé.

Así que aquí nos encontrábamos ahora, en mi habitación, acostadas frente al televisor, mi pequeña había querido ver una película: Sherk la primera parte, y como mi cama era lo que me resultaba un poco más cómodo ahora, la estábamos viendo acá. Edward había salido a comprar unos postres, antojos de mi pequeña, alegando que los antojos que el bebé tenía también le daban a ella, Edward se había reído ante tal ocurrencia pero igual había ido a comprar.

-Mami teno sed – dijo mi pequeña interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ok pequeña voy a buscarte un vaso con agua y vuelvo quédate aquí tranquilita – le dije, levantándome y saliendo de la habitación, ahora que me percataba, también tenía un poco de sed. Bajé las escaleras, porque efectivamente mi casa era de dos pisos al igual que la anterior, contaba con 4 habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, la que por cierto era bien amplia, dos habitaciones que la habíamos adecuado para despachos, uno para cada uno, y un jardín precioso y suficientemente amplio y seguro.

Llegué hasta la cocina y abrí la nevera, había un cartón de pulpa de jugo de durazno, era mi favorito, así que me serví un vaso y me lo bebí de golpe, tomé otro vaso y puse agua en él, para mi pequeña, en eso sentí que la puerta se abría, y el aroma de Edward me llegó inmediatamente, iba a salir a recibirlo pero un muy fuerte olor en mi bajo vientre me detuvo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh – grité, doblándome un poco, tuve que apoyarme contra la nevera para no caerme. – Ahhhhh – volví a gritar.

-¡BELLA! – Escuché el grito de Edward, poco después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, me cargó inmediatamente y poco después sentí que me ponía sobre uno de los sofás – Bella amor, qué tienes, qué te pasa – preguntó atropelladamente.

-Edw…ard – dije, como pude, ya que el dolor que sentía era intenso – cre…o que ya… rompi… fuen…te las contr…accio…es son muy se…gui… ayyyyyyy – no pude terminar mi frase porque otra contracción volvió a arremeter contra mí, esto no era normal, no deberían ser tan seguidas ¿verdad?

-Ok calmémonos – dijo Edward, suspiró audiblemente – recordemos las clases de preparto, inhala y exhala – decía mientras él también hacía los ejercicios que nos habían enseñado.

-EDWARDDDDDDD! – Le grité, no estaba para esas tonterías, el dolor era muy fuerte – AL HOSPITAL YAAAAAAAAAAA.

Edward se quedó estático unos segundos y después se puso en movimiento, subió a la parte de arriba y bajó con la pequeña en un brazo y la maleta que ya había preparado en el otro, salió hacia el carretero y luego volvió ya sin nada, me cargó en brazos y salimos rumbo al coche. Yo iba respirando como me habían enseñado mientras, pero las contracciones eran muy fuertes, Edward iba hablando por teléfono mientras maneja aún más rápido de lo normal.

En tiempo record llegamos al hospital, y afuera ya nos esperaban Carlisle y Benjamín Platt mi ginecólogo, junto a una enfermera que no conocía, y una silla de ruedas, antes de bajar una nueva contracción me atacó, ambos médicos me ayudaron, pero pude ver por el rostro de Benjamín que ya era hora, me llevaron rápidamente a una habitación, y me hicieron los respectivos exámenes, donde sorprendiéndose tanto Benjamín como las enfermeras, al darse cuenta que ya era hora de comenzar la labor de parto, no alcanzarían ni a ponerme la epidural.

Los galenos se prepararon con la indumentaria necesaria, regresaron ya vestidos con esos trajes especiales, Carlisle y Edward con ellos, este se apresuró a llegar hasta mí.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a salir bien, pronto nuestro bebé estará con nosotros. – dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, yo atiné solo a asentir, puesto que el dolor que sentía era intenso.

-Ok Bella, llegó la hora, en la siguiente contracción puja lo más que puedas, cuando ésta pase, respira, y volvemos a lo mismo ok – me explicó Benjamín, colocándose en su lugar correspondiente.

Y así fue, en la siguiente contracción pujé lo más que pude, sentí como si algo se desgarraba por dentro de mí, después de varios intentos me sentía exhausta pero no me daría por vencida, mi bebé me necesitaba y yo tenía que ayudarlo a salir a este mundo, Edward me susurraba palabras de aliento, mientras soportaba como estrujaba la mano que le tenía agarrada sin expresar ningún quejido de dolor, y vaya que le apretaba fuerte.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron siglos, pude escuchar el sonido más hermoso que pudiese existir. El llanto fuerte de mi bebé.

-Papá quieres venir a cortarle el cordón a tu hija – preguntó Benjamín a Edward.

¡UNA NIÑA! Había dado a luz una niña, Edward me miró desconcertado pero feliz, asentí en la dirección donde estaba nuestra bebé, el me besó castamente en los labios.

-Gracias amor, por este maravilloso regalo – dijo apenas audiblemente.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los doctores y luego regresó con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, cobijado por una frazadita rosada, mirándolo embelezadamente. Me miró y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia de lo que ya era. Me entregó a la bebé y se recostó a mi lado.

Era la niña más hermosa que había visto, fuera mi pequeña Leah claro está, era blanca totalmente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, tenía bastante cabellito que era del mismo color del mío, y justo después de dejar un besito en su pequeña frente, abrió sus ojitos, dejándonos ver unas orbes marrones, iguales a las mías, sacaba su pequeña lengüita a cada ratito dándole un aire gracioso, separé mi vista de mi hija y miré a mi esposo, quien nos miraba a ambas, y su mirada solo dejaba ver orgullo y felicidad, inclusive pude ver pequeñas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Carlisle estaba tras de Edward también mirándonos feliz, se acercó a nosotras y besó la frente de su nieta, Edward se acercó a mí.

-Ya tengo mi mini Bella – dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Hablando de nombres – interrumpió una de las enfermeras, reventando la burbuja en la que nos habíamos envuelto. – cómo se llamará está pequeña hermosura, es para dejar constancia en los registros.

Edward y yo habíamos acordado también que el nombre lo decidiríamos en este momento, ambos nos miramos y hablamos.

-Melanie – dije yo, al tiempo que Edward decía:

-Marie – ambos nos reímos y yo miré a la enfermera.

-Mi hija se va a llamar Melanie Marie Cullen – dije firmemente.

-Bueno, bueno deben llevarse a la pequeña para que sea revisada, y a ti debemos pasarte a una habitación, así que si nos excusan – dijo Benjamín mirando a Edward, el aludido asintió, dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña Mel y luego a mí en los labios.

Me asearon y me cambiaron la bata por otra muy diferente a la que usualmente se utilizan en los hospitales, al ver la vestimenta miré a la enfermera de manera interrogante y ella solo respondió: _cortesía de la señora Alice Swan,_ dijo, yo solo rodé los ojos, solo a mi cuñada se le ocurrirían hacer esas cosas, pero aun así se lo agradecía, al cabo de un rato más, me pasaron a una habitación que estaba totalmente decorada con globitos rosas y osos de peluches que decían: ES UNA NIÑA, BIENVENIDA A CASA, FELICITACIONES, y esas cosas, yo sonreí emocionada. Ya una vez en la cama, ingresaron mis familiares, todos felicitándonos a ambos y muriéndose de ganas por conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, mi pequeña Leah era la más emocionada con su hermanita como ella decía.

Tocaron la puerta y por ella apareció una de las enfermeras que había asistido al parto, trayendo consigo uno de los cuneros, donde venía mi hija.

-Es hora de que esta señorita conozca a su familia y se alimente también – dijo la enfermera de manera cariñosa.

Todos se apartaron un poco mientras la enfermera acercaba el cunero hacia donde yo estaba, tomaba a la bebé y me la ponía en los brazos, yo la recibí gustosa. La enfermera salió y los demás aprovecharon para acercarse y conocer a la niña.

-Es hermosa – dijo Alice saltando donde estaba – sin duda perfecta para la colección de ropa de bebé que estoy por sacar.

-Se parece bastante a ti Bells – dijo Emmett, lo miré y mi sonrisa creció más, el grandote estaba emocionado, inclusive pude apreciar una pequeña lágrima.

-Sin duda es toda una Swan – dijo Jasper.

-Carlisle, es una muñequita preciosa – susurró Esme, visiblemente emocionada.

-Será toda una rompecorazones – dijo Jake en tono burlón. Pero al terminar de decir esto se ganó la mirada furibunda de tres de los presentes.

-Nada de eso – dijo Edward firmemente – mi hija no tendrá novio hasta… - se quedó pensando un momento – ¿después de cincuenta años? – afirmó, y mis hermanos asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo ante semejante ocurrencia.

Todos inmediatamente reímos, definitivamente los tres iban a ser unos sobreprotectores en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Yo quiedo vela – dijo mi princesita tratando de apartar a todos los adultos que rodeaban la cama, Edward se apresuró a cogerla en brazos y sentarla cerca de nosotras, mi pequeña se quedó viendo a mi hija, todos, esperamos ansiosos ver la reacción que tendría – ¿es mi emanita? – me preguntó, yo asentí – se padece mucho a mi – murmuró – es muy bonita – dijo y acto seguido se inclinó hacia la bebé para darle un beso, Edward la levantó un poco para que pudiera besarla en la frente – hola emanita, yo te voy a cuidad y a queded mucho, mucho, y vamo a juga con mi muñecas – le dijo mi hija.

De la felicidad que me invadió al escucharla hablarle así a mi hija mis ojos se cristalizaron un poco y pequeñas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas, mi pequeña Leah me miró sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Entre las dos vamos a cuidar de la pequeña para que crezca sana y fuerte como tu mi amor – le dije a mi hija, ella asintió, luego su frente se arrugó un poco.

-Mami, ¿Cómo se llama mi emanita? – preguntó.

-Se llama Melanie Marie – le dije. Ella arrugó un poco su naricita.

-Medani – pronunció, no muy bien el nombre, todos sonreímos, al parecer le costaría un poco pronunciar bien el nombre.

-Puedes decirle Mel si se te hace difícil todo el nombre – dijo Edward cogiendo a Leah en sus piernas y sentándose junto a nosotras. Mi princesa sonrió y asintió.

-Mi emanita Mel – dijo sonriéndole a la bebé, que estaba bien despierta ya.

Estábamos los cuatro contemplando a la bebé, cuando un flash captó nuestra atención, y quien más podría ser… Alice había captado el momento con una cámara que quien sabe dios de habrá sacado, le sonreí a mi cuñada.

Poco rato después y que todos y cada uno cargaran a la bebé, fueron desalojados por una enfermera para así poder amamantar a mi hija, solo Edward se quedó con nosotras.

Estaba dándole el seno, al principio se sintió un poco rato cuando mi hija comenzó a comer, pero poco después me acostumbré a la sensación, miraba embelesada a mi hija y Edward nos miraba embelesado a nosotras.

Luego cuando la nena terminó de comer, se ofreció a sacarle los gases, y una vez le cambió el pañal la dejó en el cunero, y se acostó a mi lado.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja, mirando a nuestra hija cómo dormía, era todo un angelito, ahora sentía, a ciencia cierta y a un porcentaje muy pero muy elevado, aquel fuerte instinto maternal que muchas manifestaban, ya que estaba segura que por mis dos hijas sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – tengo a mis dos princesitas conmigo – dijo volteando a verme. Yo le sonreí.

-Ahora somos una familia – dije con una emoción tal, difícil de describir.

-Desde ahora y para siempre juntos – dijo mi esposo, acercándose para besarme.

-Para siempre – afirmé, y luego ambos nos fundimos en un beso, no solo apasionado si no un beso que prometía la eternidad de nuestro amor, porque estoy segura que aun después de la muerte amaría a Edward y a mis dos hijas… por siempre y para siempre…

**BUENO, BUENO QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ? NUEVAMENTE LES REITERO MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR HABERME APOYADO CON ESTA HISTORIA, QUE VIENE A CONVERTIRSE EN MI BEBÉ… JIIJIJI… YA CASI ESTOY POR SACAR OTRA HISTORIA MÁS, SI NO PASA NADA, EN LO QUE PUBLICO EL EPILOGO LES PUBLICO TAMBIEN EL PROLOGO… CHICAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS POR SU APOYO… LAS QUIERO…**


	25. EPILOGO

**BUUUUUUU AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA, SÉ QUE QUIZÁ PIENSEN QUE ES CORTITO, PERO ES ASÍ COMO LO IMAGINÉ, UN FINAL SOLO DE ELLOS, UN FINAL ESPECIAL, POR LO MENOS PARA MÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO EN MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA, QUE ESPERO OJALÁ LES GUSTE…**

**PARA PENSAR**

-Si aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar, vas a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

-"El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno."

**HENRY VAN DYKE**

-"El amor no es una frase romántica, es una vida compartida que rosa el dolor, el miedo y la felicidad, haciendo de nosotros seres humanos listos para recibirlo."

**SARA BARRAGÁN**

-"El deseo muere automáticamente cuando se logra: fenece al satisfacerse. El amor en cambio, es un eterno insatisfecho."

**JOSÉ ORTEGA Y GASSET**

-"Para que el amor sea verdadero, nos debe costar. Nos debe doler. Nos debe vaciar de nosotros mismos."

**MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTA**

**EPÍLOGO**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba molesto y cansado, se suponía que la junta debería haber terminado hace un par de horas, pero justamente tenía que ser el cliente más difícil el que nos tuviera aun aquí en la oficina, el equipo de Bella se había esforzado por presentarle un proyecto excelente para la remodelación de su propiedad, pero aun así, él tenía sugerencias para modificar las ideas que le habían presentado, miré a Eleazar y por su expresión pude notar que también estaba cansado de estar aquí, mientras el tipo en cuestión dejaba las últimas sugerencias a Kate, Ian y Alec.

Porque sí, los chicos habían optado por asentarse en la ciudad, una vez se les informó que se renovaría el contrato con la empresa de Jacob, ya que literalmente hablando, se habían enamorado de la ciudad, y bueno no era para menos, por lo menos Kate y Alec habían encontrado pareja aquí en Seattle, según me había contado Bells, más no era el caso de Ian, quien hasta el último momento conservó esperanzas de llegar a tener algo con mi esposa, aunque según le había escuchado a Kate, al parecer el muchachillo ese había salido un par de veces con una de las secretarias de esta empresa, creo que Sol se llamaba la chica en cuestión y en parte eso me alegraba, porque por lo menos, ya no lo tenía babeando por mi mujer.

Media hora después, por fin podíamos salir airosos de esa reunión, ya estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y ver a mis princesas, cada instante que pasaba lejos de ellas se me hacía eterno, sí lo sé, soy un exagerado, pero es que las amo tanto, que no concibo la idea de estar separados, si por mí fuera, a cada instante las tendría conmigo, pero claro, debía de trabajar por y para ellas.

Por ese lado envidiaba la suerte de mi amada esposa, en estos cuatro meses que habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de nuestra hija había optado por trabajar y reunirse con su equipo en nuestra casa, ahí había instalado provisionalmente su oficina, claro que en estos momentos que Jacob se encontraba de viaje, sí tenía que estar un poco más involucrada en cuanto al desempeño de las sucursales que tenían aquí, pero aun así se daba basto para todo.

Eso era lo que relativamente había sucedido en este tiempo, Jake había tenido que viajar a Londres para ejecutar algunos proyectos que requerían de la presencia de alguno de los dos allá, obviamente mi Bella no había podido ir por lo tanto le había tocado a él, pero no se fue solo, no señor, el muy sinvergüenza se llevó a Nessie para que conociera la ciudad y disfrutara junto con él de unos días de descanso, mes y medio para ellos les serviría para afianzar y profundizar más la relación, aunque llamaba todos los días para saber de su hija, Leah no había querido viajar con ellos, así que durante este tiempo se quedaría con nosotros, lo cual había sido motivo de alegría para Bella, la pequeña no se quería separar de nuestra bebé, la cuidaba, amaba y protegía como si realmente fuera su hermana de sangre y eso me alegraba, que mi niña tuviera una excelente hermana mayor.

Rose y Emmett llevaban su embarazo de 8 meses con gran satisfacción, ya muriéndose de ganas por conocer a sus bebés, mi hermana parecía que ya no más reventaba, jejejeje, a veces la molestaba con eso, pero siempre mis bromas eran con cariño, aunque debo decir que había aprendido a no llevar al extremo mis bromas, sus ataques hormonales eran de temer, ambos habían decidido no saber el sexo de sus bebés, ni tampoco quisieron revelar los nombres que habían seleccionado en cada caso.

En cambio Alice no pudo contenerse ante la curiosidad muy propia de ella, y a pesar de que con Rose casi que le da un ataque por aquella decisión que habían tomado, pues ella sí quiso conocer el sexo de su bebé, ellos esperaban un varón a quien ya le habían buscado nombre: Joseph Joshue Swan, sin duda será el niño mejor vestido de todos, mi hermana ya le había creado toda una línea de ropa exclusiva para él, así como lo había hecho para mi pequeña.

Que podía decir de la relación que tenía actualmente con mis cuñados, pues que había avanzado bastante, podíamos mantener una conversación fluida sin agredirnos ni nada, cosa que tenía muy alegre al resto de la familia, aunque extrañaba la amistad que nos unió en el pasado, debía de aceptar que ese era mi precio a pagar con ellos por los errores que cometí y por haber lastimado a Bells.

En cuanto a mis padres pues hace un par de semanas habían regresado de un crucero por el Caribe, y con muchos regalos y suvenires para todos, especialmente para sus nietos.

-Apurado por llegar a casa ¿no? – dijo Eleazar interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-La verdad es que sí, muero de ganas por ver a mis princesas – dije con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.

Porque sí, debo aclarar que desde que nació mi niña preciosa, tengo tatuado en el rostro una sonrisa tan enorme muy parecida a la del guasón el enemigo de Batman, y no me avergüenzo, ser el hombre más feliz me enorgullece.

-Te tienen en sus manos – dijo mi socio sonriendo y negando con la cabeza – aunque la verdad es que ninguno pensó que esta reunión se prolongaría tanto.

-La verdad es que sí, ya estaba desesperado por salir de ahí – dije concordando con el pensamiento de mi amigo.

El ascensor llegó rápido por suerte, bajamos en una amena charla sobre la reunión que habíamos tenido, dando nuestros propios puntos de vista. Al llegar al aparcamiento nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió a su coche. Al salir pude darme cuenta que ya casi anochecía, por suerte le había mandado un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde para que no se preocupara.

Llegué casi en la mitad de tiempo que me tomaba estar en casa, entré y toda la planta baja estaba vacía y ya casi a oscuras así que supuse que estarían arriba en el cuarto de Mel, me apresuré a llegar hasta ahí, pero no había nadie, me dirigí a la habitación destinada a Leah y estaba vacía, así que mi última opción fue nuestra habitación y efectivamente, mis chicas estaban ahí, Bella aún no había notado mi presencia, me recosté en el umbral de la entrada de la habitación observando la hermosa escena que mis ojos veían.

Mis tres chicas acostadas en nuestra cama, Bella con la bebé en brazos y con la pequeña Leah recostada en su regazo, ambas niñas completamente dormidas, y mi hermosa mujer susurrándoles una canción de cuna. Dándole a intervalos de tiempo pequeñas caricias a cada una de las niñas.

Después de unos minutos de estarlas observando, Bells levantó su mirada y la conectó con la mía, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, supongo yo que sería una copia de la que yo tenía.

-Hola amor – susurré, acercándome a ella y dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

-Hola cariño, tienes rato ahí – me preguntó.

-La verdad es que sí, llegué hace un ratito, y me quedé hipnotizado con la hermosa vista que tenía ante mí – le dije en tono bajo, no quería despertar a las pequeñas.

-Lamento no haberte escuchado llegar, pero estaba muy concentrada en este par de angelitos que me acompañan, velando sus sueños más claro, estábamos viendo la película de la Bella Durmiente y parece que quisieron copiar a la protagonista, bueno mi pequeña Leah más que Mel – dijo mi esposa sonriendo y dirigiéndoles una mirada amorosa a cada una.

-Entiendo amor no te preocupes – dije acercándome al armario para buscar ropa más cómoda, me dirigí al baño a cambiar, y en cuestión de segundos salí, cogí a Leah en mis brazos y la acomodé en mi regazo para acostarme con ellas, la pequeña se había acostumbrado tanto a mí, que también disfrutaba de dormir en mis brazos – si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar también me hubieras encontrado en iguales condiciones.

Al decir esto Bells soltó una suave risa, sin tratar de despertarlas, así estuvimos un rato más, hasta que se hizo más tarde, y optamos por acostar a cada una en su habitación, cargué a Leah y la dejé en su camita, la pequeña ni se inmutó, dejamos su lamparita encendida y cogimos un monitor, algunos pensarán que ya está algo grandecita pero aun así preferíamos hacerlo de este modo, para cuidarla más, luego nos dirigimos al cuarto de la bebé, Bella me la entregó, dejándole un beso en su frente y salió a preparar nuestra merienda, por suerte ya le había dado de comer a las niñas, además de que sabía que adoraba pasar un momento con mi princesita antes de dejarla en su cuna, me senté en la mecedora que teníamos en la habitación y velé sus sueños.

-Eres la pequeña más hermosa, mi niña, te amo tanto, y le agradezco a Dios y a tu mami por haberte traído a mi vida, eres mi más hermoso y preciado regalo que puede recibir – le susurré a mi hija, adoraba verla dormir, aunque aún era pequeña había descubierto que realizaba los mismos gestos que su madre, entre ratitos fruncía su frentesita, sobre todo cuando no nos escuchaba antes de acostarla en la cuna, no me pregunten como lo sabía, sencillamente lo hacía, o si no sonreía, lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Te prometo que siempre cuidaré de ustedes, siempre velaré por su bienestar, siempre serán lo más importante para mí – besé sus mejillas y mi niña sonrió, reconociéndome.

Luego de unos minutos más, la dejé en su cunita, cogí el monitor de ella y salí de ahí, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde ya me esperaba Bells para merendar, comimos tranquilamente, la puse al tanto de lo que había resultado de la reunión, aunque le pareció una exageración todo los cambios que había sugerido el dueño de dicha vivienda, igual, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, aunque a veces den ganas de ahorcarlos.

Luego nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, ya ambos en pijamas, y recostados, Bells con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y su brazo en mi cintura y yo abrazándola protectora y amorosamente, intentando tenerla más cerca de mí, no había nada de pasional en este instante, solo éramos nosotros, disfrutando del momento. Levanté su rostro y la miré fijamente.

-Gracias – le dije, empleando todo el poder de mi mirada, ella arrugó su frente, no entendiendo por qué le agradecía – Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad, por darnos esta nueva oportunidad, por perdonar mis errores y volver a creer en nuestro amor, gracias por ese maravilloso ángel que me diste por hija, y por mi otra princesita que a pesar de todo también cuidaré y querré, aunque no sea su padre la cuidaré como cuidaré de ustedes dos, porque las amo, con toda mi alma, vida y corazón, inclusive aún más allá de la muerte – le dije volcando todo mi corazón en esas palabras.

-Edward, amor, no tienes nada que agradecerme, como te dije una vez, ambos cometidos errores, pero esas fallas nos sirvieron para madurar, para fortalecer nuestro amor, si bien nos dejó huellas el pasado, las supimos borrar en el presente, hemos crecido, ambos, nos hemos fortalecido, y eso nos ayudará a que la vida que tenemos ahora y que tendremos en un futuro sea mucho mejor de lo que algún día la pudimos imaginar, porque ya sabemos lo que es estar separados, y estoy segura que ninguno de los dos querrá correr el riesgo de volver a alejarse del otro, por lo menos hasta que la vida lo considere necesario y ponga ante nosotros la inminente muerte, aunque no quiero pensar en ello aun, pero igual estoy segura que aun después de muerta te seguiría, o te esperaría, para empezar un nuevo camino juntos, si es que lo hay – dijo mi hermosa mujer con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Besé cada una de ellas, sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios, hasta alcanzar sus labios completamente, momento en el cual nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, que poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad, hasta que nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo y nuestras pieles se rozaron aumentando el grado de deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te amo Bella Cullen, te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre, a ti, a mis princesas y a nuestro futuros hijos, nunca lo dudes – volví a besarla con intensa pasión. Hasta que nuestro oxigeno se agotó y fue necesario separarnos, pero no por eso mis labios dejaron su cuerpo.

-Yo también de amo Edward Cullen, siempre has sido y serás el único hombre que amaré en mi vida – dijo mi esposa.

Luego de nuestras declaraciones nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo, demostrándonos así que el pasado había quedado atrás y que de ahora en adelante solo aprovecharíamos todas y cada una de las nuevas oportunidades que nos brinda la vida para ser felices junto a las personas que amamos. Y así sería por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**FIN**

**CHICAS AHORA SI ES EL FIN… LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR EL APOYO QUE LE DIERON A MI HISTORIA, POR SUS COMENTARIOS… POR ESTAR PENDIENTES DE CADA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS EN ESPECIAL A TI NANY87 POR SIEMPRE DEJARME TU OPINION, IGUAL QUE LAS DEMÁS, REALMENTE ME ANIMABAN MUCHO ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO CON ESTE EPÍLOGO CORTITO PERO REALMENTE A LA HISTORIA YA NO LE QUEDABA MUCHO, ESPERO QUE MI HISTORIA HAYA SIDO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO PARA LAS FUTURAS LECTORAS, Y SI NO PUES PIDO DISCULPAS, RECUERDEN QUE RECIEN ME ESTOY ESTRENANDO COMO TAL… JIJIJIJI… **

**ESPERO VERLAS PRONTO EN MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA LLAMADA: **

**SWEET GIRLS…**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN RESUMEN DE LO QUE VA, PARA VER SI SE ANIMAN A LEERLA:**

"**Bella Swan, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, el típico grupo de amigas rezagadas de la vida social del instituto, se consideran las tres mosqueteras, se conocen desde pequeñas y son muy unidas, las tres comparten su afición por la música además de estar enamoradas secretamente de los chicos más populares del instituto, los hermanos Cullen: Edward, Jasper y Emmett… pero una cruel y mala jugada del destino las obliga a irse de la ciudad, años después regresan dejando boquiabiertas a todos aquellos quienes las conocieron y trataron mal…"**

**Continuará…**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECE? OJALA Y SEA DE SU AGRADADO, MÁS O MENOS PARA QUE SE VAYAN HACIENDO LA IDEA, SUBIRÉ LOS CAPITULOS EN LOS PROXIMOS DÍAS… ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES… Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO… **


End file.
